


Rare Flowers

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Bondage, Breaking one's spirit, Caning, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Forced Piercings, Humiliation, Marking, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slave Trade, Slave Training, Suspension, Whipping, collaring, physical and psychological torture, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: In which Tom is a psychopath / ruthless business man and abducts girls to train them as slaves for future masters. One night he abducts Jessica (a sub) but she'll be his toughest case, yet!





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my toughest fic yet. It'll contain violence of all sorts, so be warned.

**Jessica:**  
I don't want to go out but I let my friends and colleagues talk me into it. Putting on my navy-blue dress I shake my head. Typical me. Not able to say no.

Once more Styling my long curls I put out the little make-up I have and start applying it. I normally wear little to no make-up at all, not because I don't like it, just I don't see why I should do that for work or going shopping, etc. Tonight, however, I decide to go for it. After all I'm single. And after applying loads of mascara and eye-liner I add eyeshadow - no lipstick, though, as I hate the feel of it - and barely recognise myself anymore. It's really weird what you can do with a bit of colour.

About half an hour later I grab my small purse after slipping on sandals with heels, nothing too high as we'll go dancing later on. Putting on a light jacket I walk downstairs and head down the street to the bus stop. 

I get out about 35 minutes later and head over to the little store I work in. It's nearly closing-time and as I walk in my colleagues' jaws drop.  
"Hi, guys. Ready to go?"  
"Wow, Jess, you look amazing. So different." My colleague and friend Maggie greets me, one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen.  
"Thanks."

They quickly finish up and change. About another 20 minutes later we're on our way to the restaurant where we'll meet the rest. Laughing and chatting we eat and drink for nearly three hours, so it's already past eleven when we head over to the club.

The location is already crammed with people, the music's loud and after ordering some drinks we head to the dancefloor. Our group of about 15 people inhabits its own space on the dancefloor and we start swaying to the music.

Despite not wanting to go I have a great time, better than expected, and when I check my watch it's already past one but I'm not tired at all, so I continue dancing. Sweat is running down my body as it's pretty hot and sticky in here. Heading to the toilets I nearly bump into someone and when I see who it is I blush.  
"Hello, girl." James deep voice greets me and I feel a delicious tug in my lower abdomen.  
"Hello, Sir."   
Chuckling he winks at me before he heads back towards the dancefloor. Shaking my head I quickly disappear into one of the stalls. Of all things I had to meet him here! I met him through a website, a specific one for BDSM, and I recently had my first scene with him. Damn, it has been soooo f...in' hot! The hottest being the bondage. God, I'm getting wet just thinking about it.

Quickly using the toilet I splash some water in my face before heading back out and continuing to dance. While the others drink loads of booze I stay relatively sober as I don't want to pass out and I actually get drunk rather quickly. But compared to others I don't need alcohol to have fun, so when "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira comes on I show my moves and finally end up having a dance battle with Maxim, who goes to professional belly-dance classes. Near the end of the song my eyes land on a skinny girl and her facial expression is pure hate. Or disgust?   
I suddenly feel stupid maybe I look like a fool swaying my hips like that and after a turn I see her hitting the guy next to her who has apparently been staring at me. Grinning I now know what it was. Envy!

I'm drenched in sweat when I finally run over to the bus stop at about 3.30 am. I don't want to miss the last bus and I don't want to take a cab, after all my salary isn't that high.  
Once sitting in the bus I feel tired and can't wait to get home and into my bed. Keeping busy with my phone I try not to fall asleep and finally we're at my stop.  
Watching as the bus disappears down the street I slowly head home. Only about a block and I'm home. The sun will rise soon as it's nearly mid-summer and the sky is already turning slightly grey.

I already can see my front door when I hear a car stop somewhere behind me, probably a cab bringing home some neighbours. I just keep walking and when I suddenly hear footsteps on the pavement behind me and they are approaching rather fast. Turning around to see who it is, I feel a strong arm grabbing me and holding something over my mouth and nose. I suddenly feel dizzy and the last thing I perceive is a deep male voice saying "That's my little whore. Shhhh."

 

 **Tom:**  
After having sold Tulip I'm ready for another girl. She needs to be something special, though. Something different than your average girl. As usual I don't have an idea but I'll know when I see her. 

Rose is bringing me my cuff links and as reward I stroke her bare pussy a bit until she moans. "You're allowed to make yourself cum. Good girl." I pet her head before squeezing one nipple hard.  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Grabbing my jacket and keys I head to the door and down the stairs were my brand new Jaguar is waiting. I press the ignition and the Jag roars to life. What a great car. Hitting the accelerator I speed down the driveway.

After about half an hour on the motorway I'm in London. New record. I usually check out a few clubs before deciding on a girl, so I don't waste any time and start my "scouting".  
The first three clubs are a total waste of time, though, as there are no special girls. Only those Barbie dolls. I fucking hate those. And so do my customers. 

Three more clubs and four hours later I want to give up and walk back to where my car is parked when I pass another club. Nothing exclusive but the music sounds good. I'm totally overdressed for that shit-hole and the bartender gives me a strange look when I order a whiskey. The only good thing about the place is that there is a balcony overlooking the crowd where I stand in a dark corner and watch the dancers below. It's already past two and a few people have left already, so it's easier to look at the girls.

To my own surprise I soon have found three girls as possible future projects. One's a small, fragile thing with brown hair and green eyes. The other a tall blonde with huge natural tits and the third a curvy girl with beautiful, big brown eyes.

Alternately watching them I soon am drawn to the curvy one. The way she sways her hips to the music is just delicious. And as if to help me make my decision the DJ plays "Hips Don't Lie". Then something strange happens and I totally forget about my three choices as a fourth option presents itself - or better herself: Right beneath me (which is probably why I haven't noticed her before) a girl is dancing like a Goddess.  Her long, curly, dark-blonde hair is waving around her as she deliciously rotated her hips. I can't help it but get hard at her sight. She isn't exactly a size-zero girl with large breasts and round hips but she's dancing like no other girl in this room. Little slut!

Totally forgetting about the other girls I stay focused on her and wonder how many cocks she's had in her whore-cunt already. Well, one thing I know for sure: mine will be in her very soon. 

I keep watching her, making sure she's alone. Well, apparently she's there with some friends but no guy apart from some obvious gay friends. Perfect. 

About an hour later she hugs her friends which means she's on her way out, so I quickly leave the club to get my car. I'm not even behind the wheel when she comes out and runs for the bus stop, her heavy breasts bouncing. Fucking, shameless whore. Adjusting my pants I start the engine and follow the double-decker to a modest, working-class neighbourhood where my beauty finally gets out. 

She's looking tired when she starts heading down the street and I follow her preparing to strike. I unbuckle my seatbelt and reach for the glove compartment and then I stop. I need to be fast to not cause any fuss.

She doesn't turn when I finally get out. Good. Running towards her she halts and I know she'll turn any moment but too late as I've already got her. I press the clothes with a light sedative over her mouth and nose and for the tiniest of moments she struggles until her body becomes limp and I quickly drag her over to my car. Hitting the button for the automatic boot I quickly shove her in and being a good girl she shows me a bit of her underwear. Cotton panties! Seriously?!

Once her body is safely stored in the boot I open the little suitcase with the stronger sedatives and pull up her dress. The hot, little bitch is seriously wearing black cotton panties! You're not fooling me with those, little slut. Injecting the needle into her butt I close the boot again and get back in the car. Everything's quiet and all lights are off. Perfect. Let's get you home, whore.

On my way back I make sure to stick to all speed limits and other traffic rules. After all I can't have some cops stop me and find my little, new plaything in the back. When I finally reach the small village near my mansion it's already past five.

I directly reverse the car into the garage because I don't want to risk anything. I mean the walls and hedges around the estate are high enough but you never know. Getting out of my car I stretch my long limbs before heading to the boot. The little slut is still lying there as I've left her. Perfect. I slowly lift her out making sure not to hit her head and carry her into the house which is directly connected with the garage. 

I put her down in the living room near the fire place. It's one of those automatic ones, you just press a button and it starts to burn which is what I do now. Lifting her dress up I eventually discover that her bra is actually more promising than her undies, although it's a minimizer. Once the dress is over her head I throw it into the fire. Next I unclasp her bra and her huge tits greet me with a bounce. Fuck! Throwing the bra to her dress I can't help but palm her breasts. Shit, her nipples feel so soft. At least until I roll them between my thumbs and index fingers. God, I'd love to fuck her right here and now but I always wait until they have regained their consciousness.  
Her undies follow the rest of her clothing and now she's lying there completely naked. Like a good whore, her legs are slightly spread so you can just about see her pink pussy.

My erection is painfully hard but that has to wait. First I have to take care of my new trainee. Carrying her down the stairs to my dungeons, I put her down on the examining chair and cuff her ankles to the foot pieces before fixating her chest, arms and wrists. 

When I'm done I've got a good view of her folds and already know what I'll call her. For a moment I think about waking her with some uppers but decide against it. Right on cue Lavender looks up at me from her bunk in her unlocked cell (no need to lock the little slut up any longer).  
"Come here, girl!"  
"Yes, Sir." She quickly jumps up on seeing my hard cock her eyes widen.  
"Have you been a good girl?"  
 "Yes, Sir."  
"Alright. Then you might suck me off. Come!"  
She'll do for now and later, after a little nap, I'll give Magnolia a nice, warm welcome.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds herself in a night mare. Is there a way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy F***! 350 reads in 2 days?! Wow! More than I expected.  
> I hope you like the new chapter but again: BE WARNED! It's getting tough now

When I wake up I feel dizzy and my head hurts. But I haven't drunk that much really! Only a beer for dinner and two, no, three Bailey's and that was it. Groaning I try to stretch but my limbs won't move. Sleepily I blink my eyes and when I see my surroundings I am wide awake.

I'm in a large room with no windows. What the f... On the wall to my right are three doors, one of them open and I can see a bed in there but it's empty. Trying to sit up I find again that I can't move and only now I realise that I am tied down. In horror I see that my legs are tied to what looks like the foot rests of an examining table at the gynaecologist. I slowly start to panic as I tug on my bindings with full force but I soon have to stop as a wave of sickness overcomes me and my head is spinning.

With wide eyes I see my arms are bound in three places - the upper arms, elbows and wrists - with broad leather belts. Two more straps are over my chest, one above my breasts and one below. My breasts! They are naked! A new wave of panic washes over me as I try to figure if I'm completely naked. 

Suddenly I remember that I was basically at my front door when someone grabbed me. No! This must be a bad dream. Once again I try to struggle free but I don't stand a chance. Then I hear footsteps and I don't know whether to scream for help or to beg for mercy.

 

My heart is beating fast and my eyes are fixed in the direction the footsteps are coming from. I hear a door open, then close, then a door a little left of my feet opens and a tall man steps in. His blue-green-grey eyes meet mine and he smiles but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Casually he strolls over towards me dressed in a white cotton t-shirt and a pair of wide, black sweats.  
"Hello, darling. And welcome to your new home." He steps next to me and gently strokes over my head before running his fingers down over my jaw to my neck and finally my breast.  
"Take your filthy fingers from me," I want to say but all that comes out are mumbo-jumbo.  
"Shhhh. Calm down, sweet girl. I'll take care of you. And if you are a good girl, it'll be rather nice for you as well." He pinches a nipple and I want to flinch away from him but can't, obviously. "From now on you're called Magnolia and I expect you to react when I say your name. I'll get to the detailed rules later. First, though, I'll have to examine your whore-cunt. After all I don't want to get some tripper from you."

To my horror he tugs a chair between my legs and a table with medical devices. Winking at me, once more unintelligible protests come out of my mouth. He puts on some rubber gloves and grabs a speculum. Wildly shaking my head I don't want him to touch me but I can't move, nevermind escape. A moment later the cool device slips into me.  
"Shhhh. We'll be done in no time, you filthy whore." He grabs a q-tip and brings it into my channel "Now tell me how many cocks you've had in that dirty, little cunt of yours?"  
"Get the fuck off me, you fucking perv!" I shout but again it sounds more like Swahili than English.  
"That many! I thought so when I saw you sway your hips like that. Bloody M1 down there."

Becoming aware of my helpless situation tears well up in my eyes and when I feel him running the q-tip over my cervix I'm sobbing. As he's said he's done in no time but I know my misery won't end just like that. Sooner or later he'll rape me and God knows what else. My sobbing is interrupted when there is a painful sting in my arm and as I look there the bastard has given me an injection, probably drugging me again.  
"We don't want you to get pregnant during your training, do we?" Once again he's winking at me while my tears continue to fall. His eyes roam over my body and eventually fix on my breasts. With a grin he leans down and sucks my left nipple into his mouth and once again I try to wiggle away to get him off me but the only thing I can move is my head.

I don't know how long he keeps sucking and biting at my now hard buds and with every second my arousal is growing - if I want it to or not. Still insulting him and telling him to get off in that mumbo-jumbo my eyes have run dry.   
Eventually he shifts lightly to the side so he can look at me while sucking and biting at my tits, his hand slowly strokes down my belly, over my mound and once more I protest because I don't want to feel his hand down there.  
"You fucking bastard! Stop it!" To my surprise the words come out quite clearly this time but he only chuckles while running his finger over my swollen folds.  
"Such a filthy cunt AND mouth." One of his fingers is rubbing my clit as he slowly gets back upright and then one finger slowly enters me "Hmmm. So wet already. I knew you want this, to be at my mercy, to be used, to be utterly fucked, stuffed with my huge cock."  
"Get the fuck off me you prick!"

Out of the blue he slaps his huge hand against my left breast. The sharp pain makes me gasp and my eyes water again.  
"Such disrespect will be punished, whore. As today is your first day I'll be nice and not do it. But from tomorrow on you will get ten lashes for every curse word and ten more for the disrespectful tone."  
"FUCK YOU!" I hiss at him with all the hate I can master.  
"No. I WILL fuck YOU in a bit, after checking your test results and then your training can begin."

Grabbing the tray from the table he walks out without looking back at me.   
For a moment I lie there in my stupor before screaming for help as loud as I can. But nothing happens and all too soon my throat is hoarse and once more I start to cry. Why me? Why? There were so many other girls in that club, way more beautiful than me. But why me?

I have no idea how much time has passed but I feel tired, tired from fighting against my bonds, from screaming and crying when finally I hear the door open. But to my surprise not the guy comes in but a girl. She's about my height but way thinner, her small breasts barely there. A spark of hope appears but only for the briefest of moments as I take in the girl's appearance. Like me she's naked and a collar around her neck shows me her position. Nevertheless I try to ask for her help, how could I not?  
"Hi, please, you have to help me. He's abducted me and he'll rape me. Please release me so I can leave."

Her facial expression changes from first amusement to pity and as she shakes her head I know she won't help me. She's given up fighting. She's coming over to me and with a remote she lifts the upper part of the examining table so my chest is slightly upright. Then she turns and heads back to the door. To my shock her butt is covered in angry, red welts. They don't look fresh but are also not older than about a week.  
With wide eyes I stare at her as she comes back with a tray of food and a glass of water. Only now I realise that I need to pee but a sudden idea makes me not ask to go to the loo. She picks up the glass and brings it to my mouth and I drink a little before stopping and shaking my head. "I'll rather be dead than to be that perv's slave." I tell the girl and she's just shaking her head.

For a bit she pleadingly looks at me holding out a fork with salad. But I just hiss at her "Tell that prick he can shove the stuff up his stupid ass!"  
Right then the door flies open again and my captor comes casually strolling back in with his sweats already tenting. "You may eat her dinner, Lavender."  
"Thank you, Sir." To my shock she really looks grateful before slowly disappearing through the door.

"So, you filthy whore, you refuse to eat? Very well. I guess a few pounds less won't harm."  
"Fuck you!"  
Raising an eyebrow he tugs out his cock and my heart nearly stops on seeing it. It's massive! And as it looks like he isn't even fully hard yet.   
"Well, for your bad behaviour I'll forego the lube. I hope you're still wet from earlier, whore." With that he steps between my spread legs and a moment later I can feel the thick head of his cock at my entrance. The table moves again, so I'm lying flat once more. “To my surprise, your whore-cunt is clean. So no need for a condom.”  
Wildly shaking my head I endlessly chant "no, no, no, no" but he doesn't care and thrusts into me knocking the air from my lungs. That's when I remember my plan and start peeing. To my surprise he doesn't even flinch just stands there with his thick shaft inside of me and waits till I'm finished.  
"Not that I'm into that, you filthy whore, but you didn't really think this would stop me?" He shoves his now wet sweats completely down over his hips down to his ankles and steps out of them. Never leaving my spasming pussy. "LAVENDER!"   
His cock still buried inside me reaches for my nipples and starts to pinch them really hard. A moment later the door opens and a breathless Lavender appears "Yes, Sir?"  
"The dirty bitch here has made quite the mess. Be a darling and stick these into the wash and when I'm ready with her you may clean up here."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." 

Shocked I watch as she picks up the soaked fabric and disappears again. My eyes are still fixed on the door when another rough thrust brings my attention back to the man currently raping me. Emotionless I let it happen just lie there and let him use me. What other choice do I have really? Eventually I start to cry again as his painful thrusts increase in pace and force, so he's close and it'll soon be over. But then he stops.

Confused I stare at him through my tear-stained eyes and then his hands are on me: one gently rubbing my clit and the other rolling a nipple. And wouldn't my pussy burn like fire I maybe would even enjoy it.   
To my horror I eventually feel my walls clenching around his thick cock that's when he chuckles "That's my whore." He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth while slowly rotating his hips. I can hardly suppress a moan which again makes him chuckle and when he looks at me I'm so disgusted, disgusted of him and myself for letting this happen. So before I quite know it I spit into his face.

Lifting his shirt to wipe my spit away he looks furious down at me, the right corner of his mouth going up in a mock-laugh and the way he starts fucking me now is pure agony compared with his earlier thrusts. The pain when he breaches into my cervix is excruciating and I scream on the top of my lungs as he continues to hurt me. By the time he finally finishes my entire body is shaking with pain and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding. 

Sobbing and crying I barely realise how he's pulling out of me and a moment later my mouth is forced open. Shoving a ring gag into my mouth his petting my wet cheek.  
"It's all your own fault. If you'd behaved yourself you would have screamed in pleasure and not pain. And now clean my dick."  
His flaccid cock is slipped into the ring gag and into my mouth and I try to wildly shake my head from side to side but he's got a firm grip on me. I don't even think about moving my tongue but he doesn't bother as he inserts more and more of his still huge cock and once he enters my throat I choke.  
"Hmmm. That's good. Although I thought a whore like you can easily deep-throat me."

Totally exhausted I let him use my mouth tasting his bitter seed and as expected there is the coppery taste of blood. Eventually he's finished and pulls out, my sore jaw is grateful when he removes the ring gag. And barley conscious anymore I notice how my bonds are loosened. My bonds are loosened! This is my chance!   
So when both my legs are free I try to kick him but his strong arms grab my ankle painfully hard and once more he's chuckling.

He also opens the bindings on my arms and chest and eventually I'm free, so again I try to fight him by swinging my fist towards his face while my foot kicks in the direction of his crotch. However, he's too fast and takes a step back and all I hit is thin air and as result loose my balance and fall off the examining table and crash to the hard floor. A wave of pain shoots through my shoulder and side and before I can react his strong arms are wrapped around me and he carries me over to a triangular bench. 

I try to struggle but quick as lightning he's put my head and arms into a wooden board with three holes, a big one for my head and two smaller ones at the sides for my wrists. I hear the heavy padlock snap closed and once more I'm trapped, although my legs are basically free - for the moment. Heavily panting I notice the throbbing in my pussy and wonder how bad I'm hurt.   
As expected I soon feel heavy metal cuffs at my ankles and his firm grip holds me while he's chaining me again. The bench, my upper body is lying on, is covered with leather and it's relatively comfortable for now. 

A long moment of quiet follows and I think he's gone but then I suddenly feel him harshly gripping my tits and tugging them out from beneath me so they're hanging down either side of the thinner part of the bench. Next I feel his fingers at my pussy and I hiss when he touches my tortured walls.  
"Nothing torn. Good. Now, little whore, normally I don't give punishments on the first day but as you've been an utterly disrespectful bitch, I'll make an exception for you. First though, I'll introduce you to the house rules which are rather simple really.  
One: you do as I say without talking back or hesitating.   
Two: you'll respectfully address me as Sir, Master, or something similar.  
That's basically it and now I'll tell you why you're here."  
"Piss off you perv!" I hiss at him.  
"That'll add ten lashes to the 20 you've already earned. Quite generous of me if you consider your bad behaviour. Anyway: you're here to be trained. Whores like you need to learn their boundaries and I'm here to show them to you and once you're a good slave, I'll find a loving master for you."  
"Let me go, you sick fuck!"

He's crouching down beside me gently petting my head "Dancing like a whore and now pretending not to be one. God, I even got hard watching you. And I wasn't the only one. You're special, little slut. That's why you're here. And one day you'll be a fantastic slave to your master, although I fear that'll take a while. You can make it ease on you by simply obeying the rules. If you don't..." He holds up a thick leather belt making sure I've seen it. Once again petting my head he gets back up and steps behind me.

"You'll thank me for every single blow, understood?"  
"Never, you fucking per..." The first vicious blow lands on my butt and my curse turns into a deafening scream.   
After every blow he waits for a moment and when I haven't thanked him after the tenth he suddenly stops. From somewhere behind me I here something heavy clicking and then I feel it. He's put a nipple clamp with a heavy weight onto my left nipple and a moment later on my right as well. Slightly wiggling from side to side to get rid of them I only make it worse and it feels like my nipples will be ripped off any moment.  
"If you don't want to thank me I'll have to add another punishment. Simple. And now we'll start again."

His strokes are with full force and the pain after another ten is unbearable but he doesn't stop and I won't beg for mercy. Surely not! Tears are streaming down my face and my screams have subsided to whimpers and groans. By the time he's eventually finished I'm half unconscious due to the pain. I've never felt that much pain in all my life and suddenly I wish I was dead. Luckily my body has mercy on me and I black out.

 

"Wake up, sweet girl. Wake up..."   
A dream, everything has been a dream. Must have. Gentle fingers caress my breasts and I moan sleepy.  
"That's, my little slut."  
Then everything comes crashing down on me again as my eyes shoot open. There he sits, the good-looking devil, that tortured me. My butt, pussy and nipples are throbbing and I groan in pain.  
"Welcome back." His large hand with those freakishly long fingers is palming my breast and gently rubbing my abused nipple. Wanting to slap his hand away I find myself once more bound, this time my hands are above my head and of course my legs are also bound. The room is smaller and the walls are tiled. I'm lying on another examining table as it feels, my sore butt against the hard surface of it. My upper body is slightly upright and my abductor is sitting on a chair next to me still caressing my breasts.  
"You need to drink something." He coldly states and brings a bottle of water to my mouth but I dodge out of the way. "Do you want me to force you?" His voice is stern not allowing any arguing.  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" My voice sounds broken, barley more than a croaking.

With a firm grip he grabs my nose and as I eventually open my mouth to breath he brings the water bottle to my mouth and tilts it. First I nearly choke but between gulps of water he leaves me time to breath. This goes on until the water bottle is empty.

"Hungry?"   
"PISS OFF!" I scream at him.  
"I'll have to gag you if you keep behaving like that. Let's just make it clear: there's no escaping, girl. You're mine now and the sooner you accept that the better. For both of us. You can have it the hard way if you insist but don't blame me then." Shaking his head he gets up and heads to the door. "Your training will start tomorrow and you'll better obey."  
With that he turns out the light and for a moment I can see the room I've been in earlier and two women are cleaning up over there. Then the door closes and is locked. I'm alone, helpless, abused and as it looks I'm trapped in this nightmare. Crying and sobbing like a baby I finally fall asleep.


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Tom planned for Jessica/Magnolia now? Can the other girls help her to escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More violence coming up!  
> This is the darkest shit I've ever written and I start feeling weird. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to write it in a first person view...  
> Maybe I should do a chapter from Tom's POV. What do you think?

When I wake up I feel hands on me and when I open my eyes the two girls cleaning up last night are opening my bonds. As soon as I'm free I sit up and immediately wish I haven't as my butt and pussy are screaming in pain.  
"Slow, girl. Use the toilet if you have to then you might eat a little and then we have to prepare you for the Master." One of them explains. Lavender is nodding and stepping aside to show me the tray with food.  
"Prepare me? You're fucking kidding." I quickly get up and walk right past them and the toilet in the corner.

I enter the big room I was in yesterday and see the examining table I have been bound to as well as the triangular bench. There's also a huge St. Andrew's cross at one wall, plus numerous hooks, chains and ropes, as well as a gigantic wardrobe. Heading straight for the door my captor and Lavender came in I rip at the handle only to find it doesn't open. Fuck!   
"You have to let me out!" I jolt at the door but nothing happens.

"If you don't want to eat we have to prepare you, Magnolia." Lavender is stepping to my side and reaching for my hand.  
"Don't fucking touch me. And my name is Jessica!"  
The other girl steps to my other side and slaps me across the face. "You're name is Magnolia. You belong to the Master now. And you better get used to this idea."  
Still in shock I let them guide me back to the small room / cell.  
"Do you have to pee?" The other girl asks. Her face is stern but she's beautiful. Rather tall, green eyes and black, long hair. Her breasts are firm and round, every men's wet dream.

I finally find myself nodding and like in trance I sit down onto the toilet. The girls watch me and for a moment I don't think I can pee in front of them but eventually I do nonetheless.  
Looking from one girl to the other I ask "How long have you been here?"   
"Don't know. I'm at the Master's service since early January."  
"Lavender! None of her business." The other one scolds her while my jaw drops.  
"That's almost four months! And nobody came for you?"  
"Listen, you stupid cow! You've disappeared without a trace. No-one will find you here. If you play along it won't be too bad but if you don't, you'll soon wish you'd be dead. And now get up and eat!"  
"And you are?"  
"Rose." She grabs my arm and rips me off the toilet seat. "Get going! I won't be punished because of you. Get the wax, Lavender."  
"Your name isn't Rose, neither hers Lavender! What is this sick shit?!"  
"We're his flowers and if you behave he takes good care of you and now sit the fuck down and spread your legs!"  
"No fucking way! And he's a sick fuck!"  
"Please, Magnolia. He'll cane all of us if you aren't ready in half an hour." Lavender begs.  
"Then tell him to fuck off! And now you either help me get the fuck out of here or piss off!"

The girls exchange a glance and when Rose talks again her voice is full of hate "I told you she's a selfish, little bitch." Then she stares at me, her eyes glaring daggers at me "I won't be caned because of you! Grab her arms, Lavender!"  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Within the blink of an eye both girls are on me and put leather cuffs around my wrists before tying them to a hook on the wall behind me.  
Next they go for my ankles but I wildly kick around me and when Lavender grabs my right ankle I kick out and she flies back and crashed into the wall. A surprised and pained yelp escapes her and I immediately regret hurting her but I won't let them "prepare" me to be abused. No fucking way!

Rose walks over to Lavender and helps her up. "Everything alright, darling?"  
"Yes. I think so."  
Rose leans over and whispers into her ear and after a brief nod they come back towards me. This time they both work together and Rose jumps onto my legs keeping them trapped below her body while Lavender is quickly putting leather cuffs around my ankles and secures them to the bed widely spread.

Once more I feel completely helpless and I feel anger and rage built up in me as they are basically helping that maniac to rape and abuse me!  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" I harshly tug at my bonds without success and watch as they get a pot with hot wax. "No fucking way!"  
"The Master has required us to wax you and if he'll find a single hair on your body, he'll punish us, so keep still!"   
Lavender is grabbing a spatula and wants to put some wax onto my mound but I wiggle my hips from side to side and so the most wax lands somewhere else.  
"Keep still, bitch!" Rose is furious and jumps onto the bed straddling me. She ends up sitting on my belly facing me. Her legs are spread and I've got a good view of her pussy. With wide eyes I stare at her swollen clit. It is an angry red and I just about can see the bar-piercing going through it.  
"He did this to you and you're still defending him?!"  
"I don't. But I know I'll better obey him. And the piercing is an honour as only the best slaves get it! And now shut up. Lavender, give me some wax."

Over the next minutes they wax my arm pits, genitals and legs making sure they haven't missed anything. Afterwards they wash me with lukewarm water, all the time I fight and protest against their treatment. They just put the wet wash-clothes down when the tall stranger walks in.

"Everything ready?"  
Both girls answer simultaneously "Yes, Sir."  
"She hasn't behaved, has she?"  
"No, Sir."  
Nodding disappointedly he steps over to Lavender and only now I notice the dark spot on her chest where I've kicked her. "Did she do that?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Does it hurt, Lavender?"  
"Not too much, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
He lovingly pets her head "Go over to your room and lie down. I'll be with you in a moment."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"And Rose, go upstairs and make my bed then clean the kitchen. Lavender will help you in a bit."  
"Yes, of course, Sir. Should I take the tray?"  
His eyes land on the tray with my untouched breakfast and his expression darkens. "No, Rose. Not yet. Thank you."  
"Thank you, Sir." With that she leaves and I'm alone with my torturer.

"Good morning, little whore. Looks like you've regained some of your fighting energy. How's your butt?"  
"Get lost!"  
With a evil grin on his face he steps closer running his fingers up my inner thigh before sliding it over my slit. "I thought you'd say something like that. So I brought you something." He holds up a ball gag and I hiss at him "SHOVE IT UP YOUR STUPID ASS!"  
With a loud pang he slaps me across the face before gripping my spinning head.

Like yesterday he squeezes my nose closed and when I open my mouth to breath he shoves the gag in and with skilled fingers fastens it around my head. At my muffled protest he just chuckles before he slaps me across the face again, this time the other side. "This was for hurting my property."  
Placing one hand on my breast he starts to rub my nipple and after a bit his other hand moves to my clit. "I'll make you cum today until you pass out. And if you still don't obey afterwards I'll add a little colour to your butt. For now..." He pulls a vibrator from his back pocket and a bottle of lube from another one. Coating the device in lube he winks at me while slowly inserting it into me. My tunnel is still sore so I wince as he slowly inches it deeper. With wide eyes I watch as he leans down and licks at my clit. It starts to feel good and right when the first muffled moan escapes me, he turns the vibrator on and I orgasm pretty much on the spot.

“If you'd rather have an orgasm for breakfast...” He grabs a piece of fruit and throws it into his mouth. Laughing and shaking his head he walks over to the small sink and after washing and drying his hands he leaves me with the wildly vibrating device inside of my throbbing tunnel. 

I don't know what goal he is trying to reach with all of this but I suddenly feel ashamed that he's made me cum so easily and that I'm already close to the second orgasm.

 

Sweat is already coating my body after the three intense orgasms I've already had when I hear his footsteps coming back. My hips are wildly writhing and trying to get away from the torturous device.  
"That's my whore. So greedy. How many have you had, yet?" He steps closer and sits down on the chair he sat last night. Palming my left breast he rubs the nipple and finally leans in and sucks the right one into his clever mouth and I climax again with a scream.  
"Such a filthy whore. The next time you'll cum on my cock."

Thankfully the buzzing inside me stops and I take in shaky breaths. I barely notice how he tugs out the vibrator and opens his pants (a pair of dark jeans today). Like a Jack-on-the-box his cock springs free and he slowly climbs onto the bed between my spread legs.   
I scream in protest, muffled by the gag of course, as he lines his cock up with my entrance and with one hard thrust he's buried inside of me to the hilt.

Once again I wildly shake my head while saying "no" but he just laughs mockingly"Oh, oh, oh?! That good already? And I'm not even moving! You filthy whore!"  
When he starts thrusting, still with that mocking laugh, my tears start to fall. He's huge and due to my sore walls I feel every last vein on his cock rub against my insides. But compared to yesterday his thrusts are almost gentle - the lube surely helping with that - and to my horror I'm close again all too soon.   
He starts to toy with my nipples and clit and I start to hate myself more and more because of the way my body responds to his whole treatment when it should be horrified instead of being aroused. He really knows what he's doing and a few moments later I orgasm against my will once again.   
"That's, my filthy whore. Can't get enough of any cock she can get."

Terrified I realise he's still rock hard inside of me as he continues his thrusts. Exhausted I give up fighting as there's nothing I can do anyway, so I just lie there and let him rape me. In that moment I hate myself for letting it happen in the first place and not being able to hold my orgasms back. My sobs have died down but I'm still crying as he keeps rutting into me, his balls slapping against my sore ass every time. 

"Lavender, come over here!"   
A moment later I hear her say "Yes, Sir." and wonder if I'll be a robot like her as well some day. No! I tell myself. I'd rather be dead.  
"Magnolia here will lick your pussy as apology for kicking you earlier."  
Have I heard this right? Just in case I shake my head staring at the ceiling.   
"Oh, you will. Unless you want me to fuck your ass without any preparation."  
My eyes snap to him, with a cock that size I'd be split in half, so again I shake my head.  
"Good. Then you'll lick her pussy!"  
I want to do neither of it but it's not really a choice I have as I can't even imagine what it feels like to have him fuck my ass without any stretching.

Lavender is already opening the gag and carefully puts it aside.  
"Good girl, now straddle her face. Face towards me. I want to see if she's really licking you. But don't cum, Lavender."  
"Yes, Sir."  
A moment later I feel her hot centre against me but I refuse to start as result both his hands squeeze my breasts painfully hard and he rams his cock into me so that I see stars. "You'd really rather have my cock in your ass?"  
No. Reluctantly I stick out my tongue and run it over Lavender's slit. Her folds are rather small and soon her salty taste fills my mouth. Like a dog slurping water I continue to lick over her pussy until a hard pinch to my nipples makes me stop.  
"You're a girl as well, you should know what feels good! I want you to bring her close and if you don't your ass will hurt from the inside as well!"

My hair is already soaked with my tears when I focus more on her clit and luckily she soon starts moaning. I'm so concentrated on Lavender's pussy that I don't realise that I am close again myself, only when it's too late and the climax washes over me.  
"Lavender, get up!"  
For a moment I am empty and I'm grateful for that but in the next moment the vibrator is shoved inside me again and starts it's torturous buzzing. 

Meanwhile I watch the guy take off a silver ring from his cock as he sits down on the chair. "Come over here, Lavender. Good girls are allowed to cum on my cock and are filled with my seed. Do you want my seed inside you?"  
"Yes, Sir, please! Thank you, Sir!" Like an eager child she climbs on top of him and sinks down onto his huge erection.  
"Set your own pace, darling. Good girl."

I don't really want to watch them but somehow I can't take my eyes off them either. She's riding him and he's kissing her neck and chest, occasionally he's sucking at a nipple and both moan in pleasure. Wet noises come from where they are joined interrupted only by their loud moans. Eventually Lavender throws her head back, only a second after he has told her to cum in his velvety voice. And just as she does another orgasm is washing through me as well which apparently is too much for my body and I pass out.

 

I wake up because someone is spilling water into my face. First thing I notice afterwards is that I'm on my knees in the bigger room again. My arms and knees are bound to two metal poles on either side of me, plus my tits are tightly bound in a bondage harness.  
"How many orgasms did my whore have before she blacked out?"  
I don't dignify him with an answer nevermind look. I'll just ignore him as good as possible.  
"Oh... She's shy all of a sudden. Will you obey now that your cunt must feel like you've had the night shift in a brothel?"  
I stare at a spot on the floor in front of me not moving, however, my traitorous stomach lets out a low growl which of course makes him chuckle immediately.  
"Are you hungry, whore?" Suddenly his fingers are in my hair and painfully tug my head up so I have to look at him. My eyes shoot daggers at him but he just smiles. "Stubborn, little whore."

Letting go of my head he steps to my side and only now I realise that there is a needle in my left arm to which he now connects a bag with yellow liquid.   
"As you won't eat I'll have to provide your body with all necessary vitamins and so on this way. I won't let you starve yourself to dead. You're way to precious for that." He's gently running his fingers over my back and goosebumps spread all over my body. "Now be a good girl and suck me off." He's back in front of me and opens the zipper of his jeans.  
"If you stick that in my mouth, I swear to God, I'll bite it off!" I hiss at him.  
"Little wild cat. Still haven't learned your lesson." I hear the grin in his words without looking at him.

He's slowly stepping behind me again and when he speaks again his hateful voice sends shivers down my spine. "Bad slut. You know what the correct answer is. TELL ME!"  
I remain silent and wait for whatever is to come.  
"Okay, then I'll tell you." His voice is calm now. Too calm. "YES..." I scream in agony as something thin hits across my butt cheeks. "SIR!" Another blow hits my butt and wouldn't I be tied down I would fall as the intense pain makes all my muscles weak.

Heavily panting with tears in my eyes I watch as he's stepping to my front again holding a long, thin bamboo cane. "I understand that it's difficult to cope with the new situation. But you won't go anywhere and I won't kill you, no matter how much you wish I would. So either you accept your fate now or later. But sooner or later you will accept it. And the longer it takes the more pain you'll have to endure. So? This? Or this?" First he points to his semi-hard cock then to the cane.  
"Go to hell, wanker!"

His face looks full of pity when he puts his dick back in his pants and zips up. "Very well. And I guess you won't thank me for the strokes." He steps to my side and a moment later the cane lands on my bound breasts. Although the blow isn't nearly as hard as the earlier ones on my butt, it still hurts like shit and I can see a red welt emerging where he's hit me.  
"No 'thank you, Sir'? I didn't think so." Grabbing something he kneels down beside me and reaches between my legs. A gasp of pain escapes me when he puts the thing in place – most likely a genital clamp.  
"You know, I'm a patient man but at some point my patience will run out and then you'll wish you'd never been born in the first place. For now so I'll offer you a way out. I'll cane and whip you and when you've got enough you simply say 'Thank you, Sir'. As soon as I'll hear that I'll stop."  
"In your dreams, motherfucker!"

And then my misery begins anew. Endless blows of the cane  rain down on my butt and upper thighs. I've already counted to 42 in my head when I finally can't concentrate anymore because the pain is getting too much? Once more tears are streaming down my face. At one point I think about my family and friends which only makes the whole thing worse and then he stops.

My whole body is throbbing in pain and I feel like I'm high on something. My eyes are heavy and I know I'm close to passing out. He's suddenly standing in front of me gripping my hair again. "Still haven't had enough?" Indifferent I look at him through my tears and he smiles. "As I don't want you to pass out again so soon I'll give your butt a little break." Putting the cane down he grabs a bottle and squeezes some gel into his hand. The next thing I know is that he's rubbing whatever it is into my tortured skin and then he's gone.

The ointment slowly eases the pain on my buttocks although I still feel a painful throbbing but the pain is down that much that I can feel the hard grip of the genital clamp on my pussy again. Whimpering I wish my body had mercy on me and I'd pass out. Maybe I should just give in... No! Never! But haven't I given in earlier already? With sucking off Lavender? I feel confused and my head is spinning with pain and fear and God knows what else.

 

Eventually I hear his footsteps come closer again and I hear something rattle across the floor. When it's silent again he's coming over to me and steps behind me. Again my head is ripped up by my hair and in horror I see myself in a huge mirror.  
"Look at you, you little whore. There you are crying like a baby. You shameless whore. Coming around my cock twice but not admitting that deep inside you there is a part who actually wants to submit to me. I know you've done it before. Submitted to a guy who fucked you rough and whatever else. Did he stuff only your pussy or your ass as well?"  
I see shock appear in my eyes. How can he know this?  
"Ehehehe. Yes. You are a little sub. So why not submit to me?"  
"Because you force me! You bastard!"  
"Such a beautiful whore. Let's see if I can make you ugly." Suddenly letting go of my hair he's up again. From the corner of my eye I watch him remove the now empty infusion bag and bring a small injection to the needle in my arm before hanging on a new bag. "After all I don't want you to pass out." Petting my head he walks away again and in the mirror I see him walk out.

With wide eyes I stare at myself. My face is red and puffy from crying. The red welt on my breasts is in sharp contrast to my skin which is lightly blue because of the tight bonds around my tits. And between my legs I can see the silver of the genital clamp. Is this the woman I used to be? Ashamed I lower my eyes. Is he right? Does a part of me want to submit to him? I saw him bring pleasure to Lavender. She seemed to enjoy herself. He cared for her when he saw I had kicked her. No! He's a sick fuck who's abducted, raped and beaten me. I won't give in! No!

I don't know what he has injected into my arm but I suddenly feel wide awake and start tugging on my bonds but of course they won't move. I hear footsteps and when I look n the mirror I see him come up behind me and once again he's grabbing my hair.   
"Now let's see how you little whore look without those luscious locks."  
With shock I see him bring out a pair of scissors and he starts cutting my hair. In tears I watch strand after strand fall to the floor beside me. My beautiful hair!   
At one point I try to rip my head from his grip but it's too firm and I only hurt myself.

When he's finished in the end he forces me to look into the mirror and he's basically cut everything off. On the sides there isn't even an inch left and on top of my head my hair is just long enough for him to grip it.  
"No nobody would want you anymore, you fat, ugly bitch!"  
In my rage I cry out "Then why did you take me, you crazy shit!"  
"Because you are a filthy whore, I thought I explained that already. A filthy whore that, with the right training, can become something special. And now tell me how many cocks have you had inside that tight whore-cunt of yours. Ten? Twenty?"  
"Two," I hear myself saying before I realise it. "Three including yours, you perv!"  
What the hell is going on?!  
"Wow. Really? So you're basically a virgin-whore. But you've used a vibrator, right?"  
I try to keep my mouth shut but I somehow can't and blurt out "Yes."   
He's looking amused while running his huge hands over my breasts. "You are a submissive, right?"  
"Yes." My traitorous mouth won't shut up.  
"I knew it. Great this truth serum, isn't it? What do you like most about being a sub?" I shake my head as I don't want to answer. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else."   
He's squeezing a nipple and I moan before I blurt out "Being controlled and taken care off. And I like a bit of pain."  
He steps around me and once more unzips his pants "Good girl. Do you like my cock?"  
"Stuff it up your ass!" I manage to hiss before I say something else.  
"Well, you've made clear that you're not too happy about being here but what I've meant is: do you like the way it looks? Its size? How it stretches your tight walls?"  
I whimper as I don't want to say anything more and somehow manage to stay quiet.  
"Look at that! Licking her lips. You'd love to have it in your mouth, don't you?"  
"Try me, you scumbag!" Baring my teeth I stare up at him.

Grinning he grabs something from a near-by table while musing "You know, if I'd asked you to dance with me and flirted with you, I'm pretty sure you would have come with me willingly. Or we would have ended up in your bed shagging all night. But now... You don't have to play the tough girl. I know none of you really wants to be here but there's no way out, so why not just enjoy yourself, have a little fun?"  
"Because being abducted and raped isn't fun. Pr..." With the last word he shoves the ring gag back into my mouth and secures it around my head before wrapping his fingers around his shaft and slowly stroking it until it's fully hard.

"Now be a good girl and use your tongue on me. If you don't the rest of our body will soon look like your butt." He holds up a whip with several leather straps before stepping towards me and guiding his thick shaft into the metal ring inside my mouth.  
Making sure I'll keep my tongue where it is I close my eyes and take slow breaths while he slowly slides his cock deeper and deeper.  
One of his hands grabs the now short hair on top of my head and pushes my head back a little and then I feel his thick shaft slowly breaching into my throat. I gag a couple of times but he refuses to pull out and eventually I feel his short-cut pubic hair against my nose. Holding me in place I hear his breathing is quite fast already.  
"Open your eyes and look at me!" I only squeeze them shut more but a hard slap against my cheek makes me open them and with tear-filled eyes I meet his gaze. And he smiles! A real smile! For a moment I think what a beautiful man he actually is before my head reminds me what he has done and possibly will do to me.  
"See, that's a good whore. Deep-throating her Master without complaints. Don't forget to breath, Magnolia. And, as I'm feeling generous, you can still use your tongue on me and I'll forget about the whipping." The way he says 'Magnolia' has something almost loving but it also feels weird. Holding still he stares down at me and waits and as I haven't reacted after a bit he sighs. "Stupid girl. I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt you anymore today." Raising both eyebrows he waits for another moment and when I still don't move my tongue he grabs my head and face-fucks me until he's coming.  
The first droplets land in my mouth but then he pulls out and covers my entire face and chest with his seed. "Now you look like a properly used whore!"

As he steps aside I can see what he means as I'm covered in his seed looking like it had been a fucking orgy. Tugging his spent cock back into his pants he grabs the whip. "40 strokes for being such a disobedient and disrespectful bitch. But again I'll be nice and give you the chance to end it with a simple 'Thank you, Sir'." He quickly tugs off the gag and waits if I say anything but as I don't he starts, this time, however, not on my butt.

As the first vicious blow lands on my bound tits, I scream in agony.  
"You know, your big tities are even more sensitive when they are bound like that. So shall I go on?"  
Biting my tongue I stare at him full of hate and after a brief nod he swings the whip again and again and again...  
At some point one of the leather straps hits my cheek and I wince and to me utter surprise he even apologises before continuing on my breasts and eventually also my belly and mound. And when he hits my pussy, which is already a painful mess due to the genital clamp, I scream on the top of my lungs and before I can stop myself I've already cried out "Please stop." And he actually does.  
"You know what I want to hear, Magnolia." His hand is gently stroking my cheek where the burn from the leather is still present. Also I can't help to notice that he has used my... his name for me and not called me whore, slut or bitch, so he's using those terms basically as punishment and not because he thinks I am one. He wants to break my spirit but I won't let that happen. Never!  
"Abducting girls because you freak can't get one into bed otherwise. Great. Your parents must b... AAAAAH!" The hardest blow of the whip so far rains down on my breasts and I nearly pass out and if he had continued, I most likely would have. But he takes a break and repositions himself.  
"You'll get ten more for that." And when my breathing has stabilised a bit again he continues, his blows even harder now.

Biting my tongue I refuse to give him the satisfaction of hearing my pain and when he's finally done my entire body is shaking like a leaf. My skin is burning like it is on fire and again tears are running down my face.  
"This is all your own fault. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he puts the whip down and leaves. 

When I've finally gathered all my remaining strength I look in the mirror seeing my whole front, from neck to knees, covered in red welts and somehow I'm surprised that he hasn't drawn blood. Then my eyes land on the cut off strands of hair lying scattered around me and a new wave of sobs crushes over me.

I don't know how long he's gone already and I wonder if I'll have to spend the night like this, kneeling on the floor. I need to pee and as there's no escaping I just let go, the warm urine burning over my abused inner thighs. Is this what's left of me? A lump of physical pain? If I had a knife I would kill myself.

Half asleep I barely notice when my bonds are loosened and through a haze of pain, self-loathing and self-pity I hear a voice.  
"Stupid girl. I've told you to obey him."  
Blinking my eyes I see Rose and Lavender untying my arms, legs and breasts.   
"Careful with that, Lavender."  
A sharp pain in my pussy makes me groan and one of them soothingly rubs her fingers over it.   
"Great, you've peed on the floor again. If you wouldn't be half unconscious I'd make you clean that shit up yourself. Can you at least stand up?"  
Nodding I move my legs but they won't carry my weight.  
"Get on her other side, Lavender. On three. One, two, three." They put my arms around their shoulders and lift me up before slowly walking me over to another room. There's a large tub and it's already filled with water and... Herbs?  
"What's this?"  
"The Master said we should bathe you with some soothing herbs. Get in."  
"No."  
"It's good for you. Come on."

Reluctantly I step into the lukewarm water and they help me sit down. Flinching as my butt makes contact with the hard surface of the tub I want to get straight back out but Rose holds me down.  
"Shhhh. It's alright. Lav... Lavender? What's wrong?"  
I look up and when I meet her gaze she starts to full on cry.   
"I'll clean up outside." She presses out and leaves quickly.  
"She's probably shocked to see of what the Master is capable. You look quite the mess."  
Shifting to one hip I asked "What's his name?"  
"The Master?" I just nod. Does she even know? "I won't tell you. He will once he decides to. God, why don't you just do what he says?"  
"I'm not his fucking slave."  
"But you are. And the sooner you accept it the better. He'll eventually break you. It's your choice how much pain you want to endure until then." She grabs the shower head and wets my head. "You know he only does that with the hair if he's really angry and disappointed."  
"I don't care about him."  
"But you should care about yourself. You won't get out of this. Your best chance is to become a good slave and in return he'll take care of you or sell you to someone who might love you some day."  
"Listen to yourself! He's selling us! Who gives him the right to do that?!"  
"I know. But he's really good to me. And Lavender. As long as you obey the rules." She squeezes some shampoo into her hand and starts washing my hair.  
"Which are basically that we're not allowed to have our own mind!"  
"He's kind. Even to you. He could have left you there all night."  
"Whatever."  
"He was upset that he had to do all this to you. He's not a sadist, well, not like that anyway. He doesn't like to hurt you. None of us."  
"Then why does he do it?"  
"He'll break you eventually. Until now he managed every time. And there were more girls as stubborn as you. He's different when he has to deal with girls like you."  
"How many have there been?"  
"I know of about ten, including Lavender. And so far there was only one girl whose hair he cut. But I was told that he did it before to one girl."  
"What happened to her?"  
"She ended up beaten and sore in all kinds of places after..."  
"Rose!"  
"Obey him then you don't have to find out yourself." Shaking her head she rinses my hair and afterwards they both help me out and dry me off. 

They bring me back to the cell I have been in this morning.   
"Here. Some ointment for you skin. The Master said you could have it. Now give me your wrists."  
"Why?!" Defensive I cross my arms and wish I hadn't when my breasts protest in pain.  
"You need to wear these." She holds out a pair of thick, black leather cuffs.  
"No!"  
"Like this morning, we were told to put them on you and we will."  
Each of them is reaching for an arm and I let them do it. After all it's not their fault.  
"I'm really sorry for kicking you, Lavender. I was just panicking. It..."  
"It's alright. I was allowed to cum and have the Master's seed in me."  
I want to ask if she's fucking out of her mind but don't. They also put cuffs around my ankles before saying good night. Locking the door they also turn off the light.

Standing in front of the bed in the dark I open the ointment and rub it into the most painful spots before carefully lying down on my side. How on Earth am I going to get out of this?


	4. Fog of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when Jessica starts to regain some strength she's squashed down again... Not only by Tom!

I can't sleep. Every inch of my body hurts, even the parts he hadn't beaten blue and green. Also my head is painfully pounding in the rhythm of my heart and when I reach for it to massage the pain away a little, the realisation hits me that my hair are gone and again I start crying.  
At some point I fall into a light slumber but not for too long. That's how the whole night goes by and as there are no windows or anything I have no idea if it isn't longer.   
The ointment helped a little but nevertheless my skin is burning like fire. I can't even pull the thin blanket over my body as the friction immediately sets off another painful sting where-ever it touches my skin. I feel like I'm in Stephen King's The Mist but instead of monsters (well, apparently there is one monster) the fog around me consists of pain and agony. I'll surely get crazy if I don't get out of here soon. And maybe that's his plan if his torture doesn't work.

Whenever awake I try to come up with a plan to get out of there but I can't think as the pain is too great and my brain can't concentrate on anything else. I have to get a clear mind to think about a way to get out of this shit! 

Just when I've fallen into another light slumber the light is switched on and the door opens and Rose comes in holding a tray. "Morning, Magnolia."  
"Morning and I'm not..."  
"You are now! And you better learn to accept it. Didn't sleep too well I suspect."  
"Oh! What makes you think that?" I ask mockingly.  
Shaking her head she puts the tray down on a small table in the corner. "Breakfast and some painkillers."  
Great! I quickly get up trying to avoid the sore spots on my skin (so basically everything). There's a glass of water, some tea, cereals, fruit and a tiny bowl with three pills. Going straight for the pills Rose slaps my hand. "You have to eat before taking the painkillers."  
Snorting I reach for them again and this time she doesn't slap my hand. Already feeling victorious I take a pill only to drop it back down when Rose slaps my already sore butt.  
"You have to eat first!" Her voice now sterner I look at her with tears in my eyes. "I'll continue spanking you if you don't obey!"  
"You're really his slave, aren't you?"  
"If you take the painkillers without eating first, you'll be out half the day, plus it's bad for your stomach. And considering your stubbornness you'll need more painkillers in the next days and weeks."

Sighing I reach for the bowl with cereals. If I want to escape, I'll need my strength. Otherwise I'd possibly collapse at some point, so I have to eat.  
Rose sits down on my bed and watches me eating my small breakfast. Afterwards I drown the pills with the water. Nodding contently Rose gets up and lifts the tray.  
"Brush your hair and teeth, then sit down on the examining table outside. The Master wants to check your pussy for injuries. And you better let him, if you don't want to feel like a hedgehog has crawled through it."  
"Tell him to go fuck himself."  
"I will. And he'll punish you for this. Just shut up, if only disrespectful shit is coming out of it. Saves you some pain, stupid girl."  
With that she's gone.

I use the toilet squatting down over it and making sure not to touch the surface. Afterwards I walk over to the little sink and when I see my swollen face in the mirror I feel more hate and rage boiling up. My short hair is a mess standing in all directions and I don't bother to try and control it. Well, his fault! He shouldn't have cut it.

I actually brush my teeth but not because I've been told to but because I haven't in, what? Two days? Luckily the painkillers start to drown out the pain a little and maybe I can rest a little longer. I walk over and close the door to my cell and sigh, maybe I could use the chair to block it from the inside. Unfortunately it's too small and won't help much, neither the other things. Frustrated I carefully get back onto the bed lying on my side face to the wall. And before I realise it I've fallen asleep again.

 

No idea how long I've slept but the painful throbbing on my skin is back, so either the pills weren't that strong or I've slept a while. Well, there's no way of telling. Luckily my mind seems to have recovered as I basically feel my thoughts spin around in my head and soon I know what my first step has to be. The door! I have to get out of it somehow and see what lies beyond it! But it's locked. Maybe I could just stand beside it and wait until someone opens it. Yes! I have to try!

I turn slowly making sure not to put all my weight onto my abused buttocks and then my heart nearly stops. Right next to the bed on the chair sits my abuser reading something.  
"Oh, hello, darling. Finally awake. So your pussy isn't sore enough just yet. Or why didn't you do as you've been asked?"  
"You know very well why!" I spit at him.  
"Right. That again. You haven't changed your attitude then?"  
I slowly get on my feet thinking about whether to try and kick him as he sits there.  
"You could try girl but I wouldn't suggest it." He looks at me with a knowing smile but I can't let the opportunity pass as I'm not bound for once. 

A couple of years ago I had a few kick boxing lessons and I try to remember what I've been taught. The best would be a kick in his jewels but that's not an option because of the way he's sitting. Acting on impulse I quickly spin on my left foot throwing the other one up as fast as possible to kick him in the chest. 

For a split second there's surprise in his face but then he quickly grabs my foot before it can hit him and jumps up painfully twisting my foot to the side.  
"I have to admit you've got guts. Won't help you so, Miss Clarkson." With quick moves he's got me bend over my bunk holding me down easily with his hands.   
Hang on! Has he just used my name?  
The moment I'm dumbstruck he uses to link the wrist cuffs still on me and when I begin to struggle again he presses my upper body down onto the hard mattress which makes me gasp in pain. I feel him move closer and his erection is poking at my butt.  
"You said I've raped you. You have no idea." With that he tugs open his zipper and only the blink of an eye later he rams into me full force. The pain is excruciating and I scream. This time I'm sure he's torn my already sore skin, only to proof that I feel a sudden wetness in my channel and his cock slides in and out way easier.

Trying to focus on something else I soon find that I can't as the pain is just too big and with every heart beat my pussy throbs painfully. After the initial shock of pain I realise that my legs are actually still free so I start kicking backwards but he just casually kicks them apart and a new wave of pain shoots through my body starting in my pussy.  
By the time he's finishing I'm once more crying like a baby and when he pulls out I feel something hot run down my thighs. I don't have to look down there to know that it is blood.  
"Now you've been raped properly!" His voice is as cold as ice and I'm actually afraid of him for the first time.

He has stepped away from me but somehow I can't move only when I hear running water I manage to lift up on my shaky arms.  
"Go, sit on the examining chair and I'll take care of your wounds." Even if I wanted to I just can't. "Come on, girl." He puts an arm around me and starts leading me outside. I feel like I'm outside my body and watch someone else. Handling me like a doll he lifts me off the ground and puts me down. My ass hurts for a moment as it makes contact with the hard surface but he tugs me down a little so that there's little to no weight on my sore buttocks. Next I watch him lift up two legs into the foot rests, their insides covered with a trail of blood. Those can't be mine, can they? He grabs a white clothes and gently runs it down my inner calves. The wet fabric feels a bit soothing and I see the blood slowly soaked up by the fabric. First from the calves then the inner thighs of that girl.

I feel like in trance and only when he starts cleaning my tunnel I realise that it's actually my body who's treated like that. I quickly sit up but a big hand on my belly holds me down.  
"Shhhh. Let me clean your wounds. Hold still."   
I want to shout at him but right then he brings a q-tip with iodine or something to one of the tears and I scream in pain.   
"Shhhh. It's gonna be over in a bit. Easy."  
Tears of pain, frustration and rage are running down my face while the man who hurt me is cleaning the mess he's made. What a fucked up world is this?

As he said it is over soon and I still can't move, the shock of being hurt and injured by something that was supposed to bring pleasure is still too deep.   
"Stay like this for a while. I'll get you something to eat and more painkillers."  
I want to tell him to fuck off or something like that but only a whimper comes out. I need to be stronger otherwise I'm fucked. I know it. But how can I be strong when my whole body is throbbing with pain?

Only a few moments later he's back with a tray of food. Shit! This could have been my chance to overpower him as my legs aren't bound for once only my arms but with the moment of surprise on my side...   
The food smells delicious. It's a dish with pasta and some creamy sauce. There's also a glass of juice and some pills. He raises the back part of the examining table so I'm sitting upright. Grabbing the dish he takes a fork, fills it with pasta and brings it to my mouth.  
"Come on, Magnolia. I know you want to be a good girl."  
The hate I feel in that moment is indescribable. How dare he!   
"If you want those painkillers you have to eat something first." Reluctant I open my mouth and he brings the fork into my mouth. While I'm chewing he already fills the next fork praising me. "That's a good girl."  
Like that he feeds me fork after fork until the dish is empty. Putting it down he takes the glass and I drink. With his other hand he gets the pills and I greedily swallow them.

"Now your being a good girl. You're ready to behave yourself now?" He gently rubs his fingers over my nipples which are immediately on fire with pain but to my horror they also send a delicious tug through my lower abdomen.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" I hiss and finally I have found my strength to move again. Quickly pulling my feet out of the foot rests I want to get up but once more he's faster and pushes me back down. Struggling against his hold I first don't notice the leather strap being tied across my chest.

"YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD! YOUR JUST AFRAID OF STRONG WOMEN, SO YOU HAVE TO..."  
His huge palm slaps across my already bruised face twice. "Shut your mouth, whore!"  
"You're fucking pathetic!" I try to kick my legs but of course there's no escaping.  
"As you don't seem to be able to shut the fuck up, I'll help you with that!"   
Once more he's forcing a gag into my mouth and somehow I manage to bite his hand before he can pull it away, not too hard as the gag is in my way unfortunately, but still... He's ripping his hand away again, with the gag! With wide eyes he's staring at the red welts from my teeth for a moment before he backhands it over my face again. I see stars and my head is spinning. With a firm grip he pushes my legs back into the foot rests and with the carabiner on the ankle cuffs he fixes my legs to them.  
"Now that your pussy is damaged I'll have to use your other whole. Do you like it up the arse, whore? You look like you do." An evil grin spreads over his face "I know! You like it up both ends, don't you? Well, that'll have to wait a bit." With a hard slap against my bruised folds he eventually turns and leaves holding the tray.

 

I don't know how much time passes until the painkillers slowly start their effect but unfortunately they don't drown out everything, especially my pussy is painfully throbbing.   
Just when I've accepted that I can't break free the door opens and Lavender comes in. She doesn't fully close the door, so I just have to get her to set me free and I can try to get out. Great!

I watch as she heads over to the wardrobe and gets some stuff. Slowly walking back towards me I see she's wearing nipple clamps and the skin around her pussy is red.  
"Lavender! What did he do?!" My voice is full of concern and when she looks at me her eyes are filled with tears. This man is a monster!  
"I disappointed the Master." She says in a sad tone.  
"What? Did you breath without his permission?"  
"No. I came before he allowed me to. I still can't control it!" She starts crying and I can't help but stare at her with my jaw dropped. "He's such a good teacher but I can't..." Shaking her head she puts something down on the floor between my legs.  
"Lavender. Just open my bonds then we can leave this place. We can go back to our families. Be free." She looks at me and first I think she's in for it but then she shakes her head.   
"No. The Master would be so disappointed. And you're not allowed to get up. You're hurt."  
"Lavender, he hurt me! If you don't want to come it's fine. Just let me go."  
"No. I have to clean you."   
Furrowing my brows I have no idea what she means. "Please, Lavender. I'll send help as soon as I'm out of here."  
"You're naked! And you won't get far. No-one ever got far." She heads over to the bathroom while I watch her dumbstruck. At least I know that there have been girls before me who tried to escape.

When Lavender slowly comes back and I finally see what she's holding I know what this is going to be, after all he's threatened me with anal sex earlier. His dark voice comes back to my mind "You like it up both ends, don't you?" and I shiver as I think how James had fucked me whilst wearing a butt plug. At the memories tears start to well up. I should have asked James to go home with me, then non of this would have happened.  
"Please, Lavender. He's crazy. Insane. He's gonna hurt me."  
"He's sweet and caring. You just have to let him. And obey him!"

As expected she starts to use the anal shower on me but I can't give up. Not now!  
"I don't want to be here, Lavender. I don't want to be his fucking slave. I don't want to be raped over and over again. I..."  
"He'll bring you pleasure if you're a good girl. I've never had such intense orgasms before."  
"He's raping y..."  
A dark velvety voice interrupts me. "That's my sweet Lavender. Such a good girl." He slowly strolls over to her and lovingly pets her head. "Let me take these off." He reaches for the nipple clamps but she stops him.  
"No, Sir. I've been a bad girl. I deserve to be punished." I want to shout at her how stupid she was but somehow can't as I watch the scene before me.  
"You have been and I decide when the punishment ends." He carefully takes the clamps off and she gasps. The imprint of the clamps are clearly visible, so I figure she has been wearing those for a while.  
"I know you love to wear those clamps but it's really been enough now." His long fingers gently rub her hard peaks until she moans. "Good girl. Are you finished with her yet?"  
"Not quite, Sir. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I've just had a call. I need to leave you alone for a while. You'll stay down here with her but you can go to your room and sleep. Oh, and when your finished cleaning her get a butt plug and put it in her. Small or big, which ever you think she deserves." He winks at her and to my horror she giggles like a school girl. What has he done to her?

"And you, my little whore, will shut your poisonous mouth." With a firm grip on my jaw he forces my mouth open and before I can react he shoves the gag from earlier into it. Petting my head after fastening it around my head he smiles kindly down at me. "This is way simpler with your hair that short." Pinching a nipple hard he heads over to the door. "See you later, whore." Then with a beautiful smile to Lavender "Such a good girl. My rare flower. My Lavender." With that he's gone and the door closed and, from the sound of it, locked. My chance gone!

After he's gone Lavender has a huge grin on her face and while "cleaning" me she hums a song before eventually saying "Did you see and hear that? He isn't so bad. I know at first he seems quite merciless but only until you fully submit to him. Then he's a totally lovely man." I look at her with wide eyes full of shock. She can't seriously believe that. "Once you behave yourself you're allowed to leave the dungeon occasionally or if you're really good you can stay upstairs, like Rose. She even got her own room. So, I think we're done."  
My mind starts racing. When Rose is upstairs in the house and that guy gone why doesn't she try to run or call for help? There must be a telephone. Or she just could open a window and shout for help.

Lavender is humming some tune again while heading to the bathroom. That stupid cow seems like she's totally happy here and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Once more I ask myself if I'll be like that some day. But no! Never!

She's strolling over to the wardrobe and opening a drawer while musing "I might get my nipples pierced soon. The Master said that would look great on me and I like the idea. You know, I've always had trouble with guys insisting I'd get my boobs made as they're too small or shit like that but not with the Master. The only thing he makes you wear for him is the collar and when you're a perfect slave you get your clit or clit hood piercing which is a huge honour." She takes out something before closing the wardrobe again and coming back over. "I watched when Rose got hers. It's painful, yes, but it means the Master trusts you and since then she is allowed to be upstairs all the time, sometimes even sleeping in the Master's bed with him. I was allowed that only once so far but I was bound." 

Sighing she sits down on the chair between my forcibly spread legs. "Anyway. So the Master will grant you the honour of having anal sex with him later. This is supposed to prepare you and thinking about the way you behaved, the butt plug will be the only preparation you'll get. I chose this medium-sized one, so it will not be too painful but it also won't be... let's say, easy. As you've discovered the Master is rather big and you still don't obey, so you need to be punished. That's why I chose this one."  
I look at her with hateful eyes. The stupid cow is helping him to hurt me! But she's not responsible, my mind tells me. She's just his mindless doll after being tortured just like me. However, I don't think I could ever be like that, no matter what he does to me.

Absentmindedly I feel like she's entering me with a lubed-up finger, then after a while a second one. She doesn't take too much time and as she pushes in the butt plug the stretch around the thickest part actually hurts quite a lot. With tears in my eyes I look at her reproachful and curse her behind the gag.  
"You'll learn how to behave! He'll make sure of it and now try to rest. You'll need your strength." With that she disappears into her cell closing the door behind her.

I shout for her to come back but of course she doesn't and not only because my words are muffled and barely understandable. She's his slave. Heart and soul.

After the pain in my butt has subsided a bit I manage to think about how to get out of here as soon as possible. I eventually figure that I possibly need to play along with this charade to get upstairs and from there I'll surely find a way. I mean there must be windows, a phone, etc. And when nothing of those things work there must be a kitchen and in a kitchen there are knives and can't I kill him, I'll kill myself!

Plan made I try to think about how to proceed. I mean I surely wouldn't go from stubbornly saying-no-girl to a yes-Sir-girl in the blink of an eye. I'll have to wait for the right moment and reluctantly change my attitude.

Feeling like I see a light at the end of a tunnel I manage to relax a little and eventually even fall asleep with a glimmer of hope that there is a way out of this nightmare!


	5. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has a plan will it work out?
> 
> Plus: we get a bit of insight into why Tom is doing what he's doing (but please don't feel sorry for him)

I'm awoken by gentle hands caressing my body and when I open my eyes I see my tormentor's smiling face. It takes a moment to notice that he's rubbing ointment into my sore skin. With wide eyes I look at him and his smile only grows bigger.  
"Hello, Magnolia. How are you feeling?"  
I'm still wearing the gag and my jaw already hurts so I decide to say nothing at all in hope that he'll take it off soon.  
"You're starting to behave. Very nice." He leans down and pecks my cheek. "Now, Lavender apparently thought you'd deserve a punishment as she chose that plug. She's a good girl, don't you think?"  
I glare at him angrily but don't say anything.  
"Ehehehe. For that look alone I could punish you but I'll let it slip this time." His fingers are toying with the plug inside me. "This will hurt quite a lot if I just fuck you without any further preperation." With a hard tug he removes the butt plug and I hiss in pain and my eyes water. "See. But don't worry I'll make sure that nothing tears. One unuseable hole is enough."

Winking at me the bastard grabs a bottle of lube and instead of squeezing some into his palm he brings the strangely shaped head of the bottle directly to my butt and squeezes. I can feel how a generous amount of cold lube fills me and after he's put it back down two long fingers enter me. "Shit! You're fucking tight back there. Have you even had a cock in there yet?"   
Of course I don't answer just lie there and stare at him. It's none of his business. But remembering the first time I had anal sex with my first (and only, but long-term) boyfriend my eyes fill with tears. He hadn't stretched me properly so it hurt like shit and I made him stop after a couple of thrusts. After that anal sex was just a hard limit for me and possibly still is. With James, though, I only had a plug in there after a proper stretching and it felt quite nice. 

To my surprise he doesn't just thrust into me but stretches me. Once three fingers are in me he crooks them upwards and strokes over my g-spot a couple of times. My pussy is still raw and the pleasure of having my sweet spot rubbed melts with the painful sting of my torn skin.   
"Good?" I can't suppress a moan as he keeps rubbing me there. "I could make you feel so good if you'd just let me."  
"Uck u!" I can't help but curse him behind the gag.  
"Oh, I've missed your sweet voice, whore." His fingers are gone from my hole all of a sudden and he wipes his hand on a tissue before opening his trousers and tugging out his already semi-hard cock. Either he's a sex addict or he's on viagra, there's no other explanation for his basically constantly hard cock. 

Pouring some lube onto his thick shaft he strokes himself until he's fully hard. "Those tits of yours are most delicious, little slut. And I think I'll make them bounce a little." With that he lines his huge shaft up with my tight entrance and when he pushs in I feel like my butt is ripped apart. Screaming in pain I pant heavily as he slowly glides deeper.  
"Shhhh. Easy. Relax." Instead of stopping he goes deeper and deeper until it feels like he's hitting my stomach with his large dick.

Shaking my head I execute my plan: play along.  
"Ease, ease. O, o. Opp." I hope he understands my muffled begs for him to stop. Looking at me he slowly pulls out again until only the head of his cock remains inside me.   
"So polite all of a sudden." Winking at me he slowly slides his erection back in until I can feel his balls against my ass.   
The stretch is pure agony and I find myself thinking that birthing a child can't be more painful, so I beg again. But once more he pulls out and thrusts back in. However, this time he's holding still once he's fully buried inside me.  
"Well, slut, I'm hard already and I want to cum." His fingers go to my clit and start rubbing slowly. "Your cunt is out of order, so to speak and your mouth is full of sharp teeth. And f I recall correctly you've threatened to bite my lovely cock off."  
Shaking my head I look at him pleadingly.  
"You'll suck me off?"  
Starting to cry I nod. (And the Oscar for best perfomance during anal rape goes to...)

With a victorious smile he slowly pulls out as if to make sure he doesn't hurt me. Grabbing another tissue he cleans his cock and unfastens my feet before loosening the leather strap across my chest.  
"On your knees, little whore." Hesitating I look at him. After all I have to make sure not to look too eager, otherwise he might get suspicious. "Or do you want me back up your tight, little ass?"  
Shaking my head I slowly get off and kneel down before him. His incredible long fingers pet my head for a few moments before opening the gag.   
"What do we say?" He asks mockingly. But I'll surely not thank him. Silently I stare to the floor until he sighs. "I'll get you there. For now just suck me off. And you better make me cum unless you want my seed up your lovely butt."  
Shyly nodding I open my mouth and start to suck his thick shaft into my mouth. Swirling my tongue over his soft and sensitive tip I slowly take him deeper whilst pressing my tongue to the thick vein on the underside of his cock. 

It doesn't take long and I can taste the first droplets of precum. Licking it directly from his slit I hear him moan above me and a moment later his huge hands hold my head. I'm sure he'll shove me down his shaft but to my surprise he instead gently massages my head. I keep going until he comes with a hiss. The huge amount of sperm makes me choke but now he's holding my head in place so I'll have to swallow it all and when I have he lets go and I slowly let his flaccid shaft slip from my lips.  
"That was really good, Magnolia. Possibly one of the best blow jobs I've ever had." Placing a hand under my chin he makes me look up at him. "To your information: I'll expect you to thank me whenever I cum in or on your body. But your training has just started and we've got plenty of time to make you perfect. First you won't be punished for not saying it but eventually... Are you hungry?" I actually am, so I nod. "Okay. I'll just quickly make you a sandwich. Be right back." He kisses the top of my head before tugging his cock back into his pants. "You can go to your room meanwhile and wait there for me."

With that he leaves. The door wasn't locked this time and he just opens it by turning the handle, I notice. I wait for a few moments to make sure he's gone and when I try the handle actually moves! With a glimmer of hope I slowly open the door. Behind it lies a dark hallway and I slowly walk through it. There are two doors on both sides, all of them locked. And when I get to the last one straight ahead my spirit sinks as there is a number pad where you obviously have to enter a PIN code to open it. Fuck!

I quickly run back to the dungeon and close the door, then head to my room where I pee and wait for him to come back, my mind spinning. There's no point in overpowering him at the door to the dungeon as the other door is still locked and I don't know the code. And at the other door there's no place to hide. The hallway is to narrow and he'll see me as soon as he opens it. So either I have to get the code from the girls first or I'll have to get him to take me upstairs.   
His footsteps rip me from my thoughts. My hands still bound I just stand in the middle of the room when he casually walks in holding a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water. He places it on the small table before heading over towards me and gently stroking my breasts.  
"Go to bed when you're done eating. It's late already. And tomorrow your training will begin properly." Rolling a nipple between his thumb and index finger he leans down and kisses my cheek. I flinch away in disgust. How can he play the loving Master when he's abducted and abused me like that?! "Not so shy, little girl. You're beautiful and precious." 

With that he turns and slowly leaves the room but before closing the door he looks at me again "If you want the lights out - or on - just clap. Good night, Magnolia."  
I don't say anything just look at him and eventually he shrugs his shoulders and closes the door before locking it.   
I almost run over to the sandwich and stuff it into my mouth as I'm basically starving. 

Only a few minutes later I curl up on  the bed lying on my side - of course - and once again my mind is racing. Is he schizophrenic? I mean on one hand he's that abusive bastard and on the other he's gentle and loving.   
Nevermind, I still have to get out of here. But I need to be careful. He has to believe that I'm willing to be his slave and if I get too eager too soon he'll get suspicous. So for several more days no "yes, Sir" or shit like that. I'll also have to endure some punishments of that I'm sure. But I know I'll get out of here. Probably not in a couple of days, maybe even weeks, but I will. I'll just have to be patient.

 

Tom's POV

Magnolia is driving me crazy. I know she wants to be a good girl but she's bloody stubborn. Well, doesn't matter eventually she'll break like all the others.   
Mum has insisted on feeding me a large dinner, like always, and just like always it was rather delicious. But the only thing I could think of the whole time was Magnolia. I hope I won't kill her at some point due to her stubborness. I wonder how tight her ass will be once I get home.

It's already past ten when I leave mum's and I'm tired and exhausted. Thinking about the caning from the day before I still wonder that I haven't broken her skin. I just couldn't hit her harder, I actually hated it. I've always hated that part of it. But so far most girls have begged for mercy after the first spanking. That's how I was pretty sure she was a sub and liked a bit of pain. Her face when she involuntarily confessed... 

I thought the cutting of her hair would break her, like it had most girls, apart from one so far. First I had no idea why but it's like you take something away from their personality and that's apparently a weak spot for most of them.

Once home I shrug out of my jacket thinking about how to proceed with Magnolia if she won't give in soon. Maybe public humiliation will do, a bit of gang bang and she might rethink her attitude. I soon have a garden party planned anyway, mainly to find a buyer for Rose and perhaps Lavender, although she isn't quite ready. Rose, however, is one of the best slaves I've ever trained.

In anticipation I stroll down the stairs, enter the code and walk down the hallway. Unlocking the door I leave it open as she's still tied down. She's snoring lightly, her brow furrowed. She's utterly beautiful, even with her hair messed up like this. The thick red welts on her butt and those on her chest go straight to my cock. I know it's weird that I don't like to “make” them but I like the look of them. Lavender seems to not like her very much as she has chosen a rather small plug. I personally would have gone for a bigger one, after all it's her first time with me and I'm not exactly small.

Getting some ointment I carefully rub it into her buttocks and thighs before moving to her marvelous tits. I think I'll do some more bondage on her tomorrow. She looked lovely with her tits so tightly bound. Just when I start massaging the soothing lotion into her chest she blinks her eyes. I greet her with a smile and for once she stays quiet and I praise her for it. It's important to praise them for doing something good, it's basically like with a dog.

"Now, Lavender apparently thought you'd deserve a punishment as she chose that plug. She's a good girl, don't you think?" Her eyes fill with hate and would she have the possibility she'd hit me. I tease her a little more and remove the plug with a harsh tug. Her eyes fill with tears, so she isn't used to have something up her sweet butt and that plug wasn't really big, only about an inch thick and two long. Grabbing the lube bottle with the long, thin head I push it into her hole and squeeze. I nearly start laughing when her eyes grow wide and when I push a finger into her I'm surprised by her tight, little hole. Mocking her I slowly thrust my finger in and out. 

She seems to be far away while I slowly stretch her open. Of course I just could go in as originally planned but she's way tighter than I thought, so if I don't want to hurt her I'll have to go slow. Crooking my fingers I try to find her sweet spot and she reacts even faster then I thought. After all her pussy is quite the mess. I hated to tear her apart but sometimes that's the only way to show them that I can do anything with or to them that I want. She has to understand that she's mine and her body belongs to me now.  
"Good?" I ask when she lets out a cute, little moan.  
"Uck u!" Oh, there she is again.  
"Oh, I've missed your sweet voice, whore." 

Grinning at her I pull out my fingers and wipe them clean a little. I open my trousers and pull out my dick, pouring some lube on it I stroke it until it's fully hard which isn't difficult with her magnificent tits right there. I say as much and when she just hatefully stares at me, I line my cock up with her entrance and thrust in.

Fuck she's tight! Immediately tears well up in her eyes and she screams as I slowly sink into her. Trying to soothe her I go deeper until my balls touch the hot skin of her butt and then something happens I absolutely didn't expect. I'm not sure if I understood her correctly and maybe she was just cursing again but her eyes say something different, so when only my tip remains in her I mock her again testingly. "So polite all of a sudden."  
Maybe it was just a moment of weakness and she'll curse me again in a moment but as I thrust back in she begs again, even more actually. My cock fully buried inside her I muse "Well, slut, I'm hard already and I want to cum." I start rubbing her quite small clit. "Your cunt is out of order, so to speak and your mouth is full of sharp teeth. And if I recall correctly you've threatened to bite my lovely cock off."

She puts on a puppy look and somehow I think she's faking it but I play along to see what she'll do. "You'll suck me off?" More tears well up in her eyes and a part of me thinks that she might actually be ready for her proper training now.   
I carefully pull out and when I wipe my cock clean of the lube there is no blood. Good. To test her further I decide to open her bindings. Maybe she'll kick at me at the first instant. Ready for that I tell her to get on her knees and she actually hesitates as if fighting with herself what is the lesser of two evils. Challenging her I threaten to fuck her up the ass again.

Slowly she kneels down in front of me and I run my fingers through her short hair. It's really a shame as her curls were so lovely but so what... Opening the gag I want to see how far I've got her "What do we say?" As expected she doesn't thank me but everything else would have been a too sudden change but still I don't quite believe that she's going to be a good girl from now on. There's something in her eyes...  
"I'll get you there. For now just suck me off. And you better make me cum unless you want my seed up your lovely butt." And then she starts! Damn, she's got a really talented mouth! She's really great at this actually! Soon I'm close and the little bitch actually licks the precum from my slit! I can't help but moan. She surely likes to suck cocks, now we're getting there and she shows me her true self. I hold her head and gently pet her to encourage her even more. Like a good whore she's bobbing her head up and down my shaft until my tip hits her throat and she's sucking like mad. Getting closer and closer I wonder if she's also only sucked two dicks or more. I was utterly shocked when she said that she's only had two before me. A beautiful girl like her! Well, your loss, guys.

Eventually I cum and the little thing is struggling to swallow it all as I hear a few choking sounds from her sweet mouth. Holding her in place I make sure she swallows it all but instead of struggling, as I have expected her to, she's a good girl and actually licks her tongue over my cock again as if to clean it.   
Once I'm sure she's swallowed every last droplet I let go of her head and when my dick slips from her lips she almost looks regretful.

"That was really good, Magnolia. Possibly one of the best blow jobs I've ever had." I make her look up at me with my hand under her chin and that's when I can see the sub in her for the first time, her eyes are huge and basically begging to be praised more. But not yet as she isn't trained well enough to do what she's supposed to do. "To your information: I'll expect you to thank me whenever I cum in or on your body. But your training has just started and we've got plenty of time to make you perfect. First you won't be punished for not saying it but eventually... Are you hungry?" I don't know why I've asked her but she hasn't eaten since the late morning and of course she nods. "Okay. I'll just quickly make you a sandwich. Be right back." I kiss the top of her head to show her that I can be a good dominant if she's willing to be a good sub. When I tug my dick back into my pants she stares at it as if already missing it. Oh, yes, she'll be a great slave and despite her struggling I know that deep inside her she wants to be one. "You can go to your room meanwhile and wait there for me."

I head outside where I pause for a moment. Wanting to test her I leave the door unlocked and continue down the hall, enter the PIN and go upstairs. Once in the kitchen I turn on the security monitor and put in the channel for the camera in the hallway downstairs and there she is, testing the doors on the sides. A part of me is disappointed another furious. That stubborn, little slut. Well, if she wants to play I'm in for it. We'll see how far she's willing to go with her charade. Finding the security door with the number pad she looks totally gutted. I watch her run back to her cell, her lovely tits bouncing with every step. She's peeing and obviously fighting with the tears wanting to emerge.

I turn off the monitor and finish her sandwich while thinking how best to proceed with her. I'll have to make her do things she absolutely doesn't want to do until she gives up her stupid little game. I don't know how, yet, but I know it'll be a lot of work.

I head back downstairs and when I enter her cell she's standing there her still cuffed arms hanging in front of her, her eyes downcast. I put down the tray and walk over to her wanting to see if she'll let me touch her and to my surprise she doesn't even flinch when I gently run my fingers over her breasts. Damn, those tits are just made to be bound.  
"Go to bed when you're done eating. It's late already. And tomorrow your training will begin properly." Rolling a nipple between my thumb and index finger I lean down and kiss her cheek. Now there she is again: the stubborn, little slut as she flinches away. "Not so shy, little girl. You're beautiful and precious." I tease her to prompt a reaction but she stays quiet.

Feeling tired and exhausted myself I turn and leave. At the door I pause "If you want the lights out - or on - just clap. Good night, Magnolia." I wait for her to respond but she's good, not wanting to be too eager all of a sudden to cause no suspicions. Shrugging my shoulders I lock the little bitch up before going upstairs to my bedroom.

 

I quickly strip and get into bed. Hoping to fall asleep soon I close my eyes but once again my mind starts racing – always when I go to bed. At mum's the telly had been on and her parents had talked to the media begging her captor to let her go. I quickly left the room as I almost started laughing at their stupid words.

I dont know why but with Magnolia it's weird, weirder than with the other girls. I was so angry with her when I cut her hair although I couldn't quite say why. And seeing her like that, so humiliated with all the cane and whip markings on her I somehow feel content. She won't leave, nor any other girl. They are mine now, their bodies belong to me, if not their hearts. I know I'm probably not sane but after what happened with Lilian...

Lily! She reminds me of Lily! All of this is the fault of that stupid whore. Betraying me like that! Tears well up in my eyes thinking about her and how happy we actually were until I've caught her shagging with my mate, Ben. I had been so stupid thinking it was a one time thing and she'd been drunk. But following her I soon found out she saw him nearly every day. In the morning that whore would fuck with me before leaving "for work" but instead went to him to shag his brain out. I remember her stupid face when I confronted her with everything after bringing her here to granny's house and tying her up in the basement. Granny had been really sick then already and I knew I'd inherit the house once she'd be gone.  
"But I love you, Tom." She'd claimed when I asked her about Ben. I beat her entire body with my belt until she fainted. It felt so good. 

She was supposed to be on a business trip so no-one noticed that she was gone at first. I tried to call her crashed phone numerous times not to be suspicious and after two days I called her boss and family. Soon the police was all over the place asking questions where she could be. So I told them about Ben and that I had a fight with her. They found her phone in a dust bin near his flat along with the clothes she'd been wearing last. How unfortunate!

I'd kept her in granny's basement all the time and once everything had calmed I started her training. She was the first of them and somehow Magnolia reminds me of her, although they look nothing alike, apart from... the hair! Was that it? Well, maybe not entirely. 

My mind is racing. What is it about Magnolia that reminds me of Lily? They're both intelligent, stubborn, reluctant and can't seem to accept the fact that their body is mine. With Lily only broke eventually when I had ten guys fuck her shortly after another with the others watching. Will that work with Magnolia as well if nothing else does?

Magnolia. What should I do with her? Crash her hopes immediately and tell her that I know about her game? No! If she wants to play with me, I'll play with her and before she'll know she'll be my little whore. I make a plan for tomorrow and can't wait for it.

 

Hours later I'm still wide awake so I get my laptop and start typing another chapter of my new book which is about a girl being sold into slavery in ancient Rome, how appropriate. People always assume my millions come from my writing but, well, only a part of it.

When the sun is rising I finish the chapter and somehow I have to think about granny. She had been a lovely woman and I really miss her sometimes. It had been almost exactly a year after her death when I sold Lily for over 1 milion Pounds to a Russian oil billionaire at a bidding in the living room where I used to play as a child. A week later I had a new trainee...

Thinking about my newest I slowly get up to talk to Rose. I'll need her for my plan.


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Jessica's plan to escape and Tom's to stop her work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to finish the next chapter. And good news for you: I'm already in the middle of writing the next one. Enjoy!

Finally I've managed to be brought upstairs and right when we walk down a huge hallway there's a phone. Now I only have to get away from him or maybe overpower him but he's too strong and my arms are bound. He leads me into a bedroom with a large four-poster-bed.  
"Choose a toy!" He gestures to a whole display of dildos, vibrators and butt plugs.  
"Yes, Sir." The words come quite easily from my mouth now. Eyeing each toy carefully I grab the smallest of the butt plugs and he takes it from me.  
"That one, Magnolia? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Sir."   
"Lie on the bed and raise your arms." He ties them to a hook in the headboard and then easily flips me over, onto my belly. "Now, Magnolia. Why did you choose the smallest of them all? Did you want to make it easy on yourself?"  
"Yes, Sir." I confirm knowing it wasn't the best idea to pick that one.  
"I thought so. And what do you think I should do now?"  
"Please, Sir. I'll choose another one. I promise I'll be good."  
"I bet. But no. I'll choose now and I already know which one."

To my horror he picks the third biggest plug which is huge and made out of glass. It's a good 5 inches long and the shaft consists of four different sized balls starting with the smallest at the tip. He lifts me onto my knees, so my ass is up in the air. Once again he squeezes the lube directly into my hole and slowly slides in the first ball. Teasingly he moves the plug in and out before pushing it in to the next ball. Like that he continues until it's fully inside and I can't hold back the light scream when the last, the biggest one, painfully stretches my opening.

One of his hands goes to a breast while the other starts to toy with my pussy and eventually he thrusts a finger into me. "So wet already, for your Master?"  
"Yes, Sir. Always."  
"What do you want from me, little slut?"  
"I want you to use me, Sir! Please! I want your thick cock inside me. Please, Sir."  
"Such a good GIRL!" With the last word he thrusts his dick into me knocking the air from my lungs. He furiously fucks me while gripping my tits firmly or occasionally tugging at my nipples. To my horror I'm close soon despite the pain and disgust. And then I beg "Please, Sir, may I come? Please?"  
"No! Whores like you don't deserve to come! Have you forgotten your position? You're a fucking whore, only that you don't get paid to take my cock!"  
"Please, Sir." I'm crying as I'm so close to my release and then it – hurts???

 

My face is wet with tears when I wake. Only to remind me of my dream my pussy and ass are throbbing. Clamping my hands I turn on the light in my cell. No idea how late it is I walk over to the toilet and pee.   
Out of a sudden instinct I want to check just how much my pussy is hurt so I put a leg onto the chair and bend over. My outer folds and inner thighs are bruised and when I carefully insert a finger into my tunnel I flinch in pain but I can't help to feel that I'm slightly wet. But why??? I hate this man - this monster. I can't get out of here soon enough.

Despite my racing mind and the painful throbbing in my body I manage to fall asleep again, this time luckily without any nightmares. Well, my life right now is one anyway.

When I wake again it is due to screams coming from the dungeon. A girl is screaming in pain as it sounds and then I hear his cold voice "Shut up! It's your own fucking fault! I told you to not go into that room"  
The crack of leather hitting skin makes me jump followed by another scream. Is that Rose? His good girl, Rose?  
"Please, Sir. I didn't see anything. Please!"   
The whipping continues and I can't help but curl up on my bed in fear and cry.

Eventually the whipping stops and I hear her sobbed pleas "I'm so sorry, Sir. Please forgive me. Please, Sir." Like that it continues and then her sobs are interrupted by the unlocking of the door to my cell. My eyes are facing the wall so I can't see him neither he my tear-stained face. But my body betrays me as I hear and feel him getting closer. I'm suddenly shaking out of fear. I don't know why though as he's beaten me before but I can't stop it.  
"Shhhh. Everything alright, sweet Magnolia. I won't hurt you if you're a good girl." To proof his words he gently runs his hand down my side before petting my hair. "Look at me, my sweet girl."  
Despite not wanting to my head moves and when our eyes meet he's smiling. His huge hand moves to my cheek and I automatically flinch expecting a slap but instead he just wipes a tear away with his thumb.  
"Time to start your training. Get up!" His tone is commanding, yet soft.

Reluctantly I turn and slowly want to get off the bed but he stops me when I'm in a sitting position. Only now I see he's wearing nothing but sweats which are hanging sinfully low on his hips. I can't help but notice his thin, yet firm torso and his abs shaped in a light six-pack. Just the way I like it. My eyes lower on his body and follow the small trail of dark hair to the waistband of his sweats. Damn, and that perfect V-line! If he wasn't my captor, I'd possibly fancy him.  
Focus! My mind scolds me! You're not his mindless whore! You've got a plan.

As much as I'm staring at him he's staring at me as well. He opens the binding on my arms before grabbing my ankles. He parts them slowly until he can see my pussy. Dropping to his knees he moves closer and what he does now leaves me breathless. His soft lips gently kiss along the bruises along my folds. "I'm really sorry about this, Magnolia. But I needed to teach you a lesson." His tongue parts my abused folds and then finds my clit. I can't help but moan when he starts toying with that sensitive bud. Unfortunately he stops all too soon leaving me wanting more.  
"Now, Magnolia," he gets back up reaching a hand for mine and tugs me to my feet "do you want to be my good girl?"  
"Yes, S..." The plan, stupid girl! I don't know what's wrong with me today but it seems like the sub in me has taken over. No! I can't let that happen!  
"We'll get there." His fingers go to my nipple and start stroking. "If you behave and do what I tell you, you'll be rewarded. If not... Well, I think you can guess."

Taking my hand in his he leads me out into the dungeon where I see Rose tied up against the St. Andrew's cross, her body covered in red welts and tears streaming down her face.  
"I need your help, Magnolia. Rose has been a bad girl and she needs to be punished but as I've got an important phone call to make I don't have time to continue. So you will have to help me. Can you do this? Are you a good girl?"  
Immediately I shake my head. I surely won't hit her for whatever stupid reason he has! No way!  
"Listen, Magnolia. If you don't do it, you'll have to be punished as well. You need to obey me!"  
"But I can't do this!" I protest barely holding back a curse.  
"I don't think she'd hesitate if I asked her to hit you." He holds out a whip but shaking my head again I refuse to grab it and put my arms behind my back. Within the blink of an eye he swings the whip at me furiously and the leather straps make a loud sound before pain shoots through my chest.

Tears well up in my eyes as he once more holds the whip out towards me. "Take it and hit her, or you'll be whipped as well! I don't care that your skin is already red with welts!"  
"Do it, Magnolia. Please." Rose begs and there's something in her eyes saying better you than him.  
I slowly reach out and grab the whip hesitatingly marvelling at how his muscles move under his skin.   
"That's a good girl and now show me how you make her scream."  
I can't do this. I just can't. Pleadingly I look at her to play along as I swing out and hit her with as little force as I dare to not make him suspicious. But Rose stays silent and he's angrily looking at me.  
"Don't try to fool me, girl. You won't like what happens then. Do it again! Properly!"

I fight with myself if I should do it or not. My skin is still raw and I don't want to get hit again but I can't hit another person. Maybe just a few hard blows and when he's gone I'll stop. That's probably the best option. So this time I properly strike her and she actually gasps a little.  
"Good girl. Go on. I didn't tell you to stop."  
I do it again and again trying to hit spots that aren't too sensitive and finally after about ten blows he nods and turns to leave. "Keep going Magnolia until I'm back." I land another hit and another then stop when I'm sure he's gone.

"Sorry." I quickly apologise to Rose. "I hope it wasn't too bad."  
"Not as bad as his. And now go on."  
"No. I'll wait until I hear him come back. What did you do?"  
"None of your business and now go on. He'll know that you've stopped otherwise."  
"Don't be daft. I won't tell him."  
"You think you can fool him? Bad idea! Believe me!"  
"Why? What could he do? Beat me? Rape me? Abuse me?" I can't help but laugh. Why on Earth is she so fucking stupid?  
"You'll see. I've warned you. And now continue!"  
A sudden rush of anger overcomes me and I actually hit her rather hard making her scream. "You're so fucking stupid. He's abusing you and you beg for more? What's wrong with you?"  
She blinks at me her gaze saying that I am the stupid one "I've been a bad girl. And I need to be punished."  
I run both my hands over my face in desperation thinking about what to do. Then I've got an idea.

"Alright, Rose. I'll go on. All you have to do is tell me the code for the door." I gesture my arm towards my way out of this nightmare but she just laughs.  
"You're really stupid if you think I'll tell you."  
"Really? And what will your Master say when you've orgasmed without his permission?" I step closer to her and start rubbing her nipples.   
"You won't achieve that!"   
Challenging I raise my eyebrow before I kneel down before her and thrust two fingers into her pussy. She's already wet and only after a bit I make her moan. If my suggestion is correct, she'll do anything to be a “good girl” for her Master and not cum without permission.

Heading over to the wardrobe I get a vibrator and shove it into her pussy. I get back on my feet and start kissing, licking and sucking her nipples and soon she's wildly squirming against the cross.   
"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. But turn that thing off!"   
Grinning I turn off the vibrator but don't tug it out just yet. "Go on." The sudden hope boils up in me that I'll be out of here by the evening as she opens her mouth but to my horror she says something completely different.  
"Sir, please! She wanted to make me tell her the code for the door. And she only whipped me twice more after you've been gone. Please, Sir."  
Shit! I haven't heard him come back in and even before I can turn around to see if he's actually there or Rose is just playing a trick on me, his huge hand grips my short hair tugging painfully.

"Is that true?!" His voice sends chills through my body. My mind is racing a thousand miles per minute and I think about what to say luckily I've always been a creative liar.  
"No, Sir. She told me she'd masturbated and I thought whipping was the wrong punishment. And now she's jealous because I might be your new favourite slave." I look at him with big puppy eyes pushing my chest out as I think he's got a thing for my breasts.  
"Is that so?" He lets go of my hair, his face stern he orders me to kneel. Playing along I do and I take in his appearance. He's no longer in sweats but in a full dom outfit looking down at me.

He lifts the whip back up and without saying anything else brings it furiously across Rose's chest and thighs. For the briefest of moments I feel guilty but I think better her than me. I can't watch though, my eyes are fixed on the floor thinking about my next steps. Luckily he's soon finished with Rose and when I look up I see her entire front is covered in red welts and then she opens her mouth and as she speaks my jaw drops.   
"Thank you, Sir. I deserved it. I promise I'll be good."  
With a soft smile he pets her head wiping away her tears and eventually even kissing her forehead. "Good girl. Now go upstairs and make some breakfast. And you may use some aloe."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Anything specific?"  
"The usual." He releases her after pulling the vibrator from her core.

My mouth still open I watch her walk towards the door so I first don't realise that he's approaching me now.  
"Open your mouth wider!"   
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I focus on him. He's standing only inches away from me holding the vibrator out. Furrowing my brows I stare at him.  
"Go on. Open your mouth. You wanted to use it on her so you can clean it now."  
Reluctantly I open my mouth and he starts to face-fuck me with the hard plastic. Tasting Rose's juices I gag a couple of times when he shoves it too deep. Fucking bastard!

Finally he's got enough of it and tells me to get up and bend over a nearby bench. Palms on top of it I wait for him to come back which is only a moment later. He's wrapping a rope around my body and then begins to bind my breasts tightly. Damn! Why does he have to do the one thing that absolutely turns me on?

When he's done he orders me to get back upright and with wide eyes I see my tits are basically standing upright.   
"So gorgeous." He brushes the tips of his fingers over them and pinches each nipple a couple of times. "This turns you on."  
It's not a question and I wonder if it's that obvious and as if reading my thoughts he says "I can tell by the way your face turns red and your pupils widen. Nevermind the smell of sex and arousal from your sweet little quim. Stand against the cross with your back."  
I don't want to be tied up by him, it makes me way too vulnerable and I surely won't support him by letting him tie me down so easily.  
"Go on." 

When I still don't move he grabs me harshly and despite my struggles, my wrist cuffs are soon fixed to two hooks on the wooden surface above me.  
"I thought you wanted to be a good girl?"  
"I want... But being tied down..." I don't finish the sentence in order to not say the wrong thing.  
With a grin he fixes my legs to the cross as well, so I'm standing with arms and legs spread. Still on his knees he buries his nose in my folds and inhales deeply. "You smell intoxicating, sweet Magnolia."   
I let out a whimper as he runs his tongue over my clit again and again until I'm moaning. I have to give it to him, he's really good at this.

"Do you want to cum, little girl?"  
Before I can properly think my stupid mouth has already blurted out "Yes, please." And he's chuckling against my folds.  
"Not yet." He gets back up again and walks over to the wardrobe and opens it. I watch him search through a drawer and when he turns around the first thing I realise is that he's got a massive hard on and the second thing are the heavy looking nipple clamps. 

After kissing and sucking each nipple for a while he puts on the clamps which have heavy weights attached to them and I whimper in pain. His right hand is going back down between my legs and the left is grabbing my hair pulling my head slightly backwards and then he kisses me with tongue and everything while his right hand rubs that little hard bud between my legs. I'm so close that I don't mind the kissing although I don't reciprocate. Then only moments before I would cum, he stops grinning at me devilishly.  
A disappointed whine falls from my lips before I can stop it and he actually chuckles.  
"You're a greedy, little thing. You don't really believe I let you cum just like that. You haven't nearly earned it."  
What the fuck?! I stare at him not knowing what to do or say. I could beg. Sure. But I doubt it will get me anything. Apart from humiliation, maybe.

Right on cue the door opens and Rose comes back in holding a tray.  
"That's my good girl. See. Rose here. She deserves to cum. Obeying so nicely. Always polite. Isn't that correct, Rose?"  
"Thank you, Sir. And I try my best, Sir."  
"Let's eat a little and then I'll make you cum, Rose. You deserve it for playing along so nicely." What on Earth is he talking about?!  
"Thank you, Sir."  
"Be an angel and bring this to Lavender. See if she's nervous already."  
"Yes, Sir."

While Rose walks over to Lavender's cell with a dish, he gets another one and strolls over to me. It's a full English breakfast and he slowly starts to feed me occasionally grabbing a bite himself. When the dish is empty he brings me a glass of juice and I drink greedily.   
"That's a good girl. What do you say?"  
As I refuse to thank him he tips the weights of the clamps until they start swinging sending a new wave of pain through me.

Rose is coming back from Lavender with two empty dishes a moment later.  
"And?"  
"She's fine, Sir. Actually looking forward to it."  
"Great. Now Rose, how do you want it?"  
"Doggy, please, Sir."  
"Right. Then bend over the bench and don't let go."   
She bends over the same bench I have earlier, only on the other side, so she's facing me. He steps up behind her opening his trousers. "Are you wet enough already, sweet girl?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"Let me see. - Very nice."

They both huff when he rams into her. I see he's rough with her, thrusting furiously into her. Her tits are wildly bouncing and their skin is slapping together, nevertheless I suddenly wish I was in her place feeling his rough thrusts. Her face is filled with pleasure and her moans get louder and louder until he eventually hisses behind her "Cum for me, little girl. Now!"  
And she does, her eyes rolling back into her head so only the white is visible. A moment later he follows with a grunt, his facial expression the hottest thing you can imagine, nevermind the sounds he's making.  
My inner self is slapping me across the face bringing me back to the situation, reminding me that I'm not here of my own free will.

"Thank you so much, Sir."  
"Thank you, Rose. My good girl. Now go and clean up the kitchen. Lavender can help you."  
"Yes, Sir."  
While the two girls are leaving he tugs his cock back into his pants and comes back over towards me his face an unreadable mask.   
"You think you can fool me?" Confused I stare at him. What is he on about? "Did you really think I believed you more than Rose? I know you're still trying to get away from me but once more: you are mine!"  
My eyes widen in horror. How can he know?!  
"I can make you feel so good but it seems you prefer the pain." He grabs the whip he has used on Rose earlier but instead of hitting me with it he harshly tugs off the nipple clamps before he turns and brings it over to the wardrobe. My nipples painfully throb as I see in shock that there are at least ten different whips on the inside of one door and he hangs the one he's holding on a hook before grabbing another one. 

Casually he strolls back over towards me. "You know why I haven't put a collar on you yet?" He's so close that I can feel his breath on my skin and still in shock I just stupidly stare at him. "You haven't earned my trust, yet. Only good girls get a collar, you have to earn it." His fingers tease my nipple until it's getting hard.  
"You know the funny thing with you is that your body gives clear signs that it wants me but your head seems to work against it." His hand drops from my breast to my slit and easily finds my small clit. While his thumb stays there his other fingers explore further and then I feel a finger carefully slip into me. My breath is heavy and I feel tears well up in my eyes. Why can't I stop this? 

After a few moments his hand is gone from my pussy only to appear in front f my face. "Look at how wet you actually are for me!"  
I let out an embarrassed whine when I see his index finger coated with my juices. Is he right and deep on the inside I want him - this? No! Never!

To embarrass me further he sucks his finger into his mouth. Something so intimate shouldn't be possible for him but yet here we stand. I don't know why but I can't say a word. My mouth just doesn't seem to work.   
He leans even closer and kisses my bruised cheek before going lower to my neck where he sucks a hickey into my skin. Somehow this loosens my stupor and I bump my head against his as hard as I can. My head is spinning at the hard impact but I also can hear him growling in pain. Stepping backwards he holds his head where I've hit him and for a moment he seems surprised that there is no blood. However, after the initial shock an evil grin appears on his face.

"There she is again, the bad, little slut. You'll get hundred lashes for being such a bad whore." He doesn't even wait for a reaction before he starts whipping me. The leather straps are thin and bite painfully into my skin. Adding to the sting are the little knots that are tied on the ends of each strap. Each blow is pure agony on my already tormented skin.

After 56 I loose count as the pain is getting too much, my whole upper body feels like the skin has been tugged off. You know the biting feeling when you fall on your knee and the skin is abraded? Yes? That's how my entire upper body feels like!  
I'm half unconscious when he stops. "Three words from you and I'll end now." He looks at me, even grabs my hair again. I don't know how I gather the strength but somehow I manage to spit into his face. 

Chuckling he stands back wiping my spit from his face. "Very well." The next furious blow lands lower, right on my mound. He continues his blows there and on my thighs and finally I pass out.

 

When I regain my consciousness the beating has finally stopped and I can't see anybody. My entire front is throbbing in pain and I inwardly slap myself for being so stupid with Rose. I should have known she'd tell him and that he'd believe her more. So fucking stupid!

Moans coming from Lavender's cell suddenly grab my attention and a few moments later his voice tells her to come. I'd much prefer to cum as well, than to feel this pain, but not with him. Never! Or? Suddenly my dream comes back to me. Maybe I really have to commit to it, let my inner sub out and once he trusts me enough I'll stab him in the back, so to speak.  
It's quiet for a moment and then his voice tells her in a sweet tone "Be a good girl and fist Magnolia's butt for me. Make sure her skin doesn't tear but you can hurt her a bit. That's fine. Can you do this for me?"  
"Yes, Sir. And thank you for letting me come, Sir."  
"You're a good girl. I'll be upstairs for a while."  
"Yes, Sir. Do you want me to get you when I'm done with her?"  
"No. Put a plug into her. The big black one, so she won't close up until I've got time for her."  
"Of course, Sir."  
"Good girl."

The next moment he enters the dungeon and unfortunately I can't close my eyes quick enough, so he sees I'm awake. With a grin he strolls over to me.  
"Welcome back, whore." His fingers pinch a nipple and it feels like a thousand needles are stuck into my skin and I let out a scream. "This is all your own fault. If you'll ever lie to me again I'll sell you to a brothel where you'll take 20 cocks every night, like the whore you currently are should."  
I don't have the strength in me to curse him and I feel tears well up in my eyes. He just snorts, turns around and leaves. First I almost expect him to turn around and backhand me over my face but he just leaves without saying anything else.

 

When Lavender comes out of her cell she holds a bottle of water, she steps in front of me, opens it and brings it to my mouth. I greedily drink the entire bottle pretty much at once.  
"Thank you, Lavender." Time for a new tactic with his sluts. "Can you please get me some ointment? It hurts so much." With the last words my voice breaks - and it's not fake.  
She doesn't answer only heads over to the wardrobe and when I see her grabbing a bottle I see a glimmer of hope but as she turns I realise it's only a bottle of lube she's holding in one hand and in the other a giant, black butt plug.

She kneels down in front of me without even looking at me.  
"Lavender, please!"  
Continuing to ignore me she squeezes a large amount of lube into her hand and starts her task. First I stare down at her with the occasional plea but she doesn't react not even when my hot tears fall onto her body. So eventually I give up, staring at a spot on the wall while she's got four fingers in my butt already. The stretch is painful, yes, but nothing compared with my aching front. I wish I was dead!

Why can't he be a "normal" psychopath? Abduct me, rape me, kill me! He's a monster. I hate him. Maybe I shouldn't plan my escape but my suicide. There are enough hooks, ropes and shit to strangle myself. But I can't let him win, can I?  
A gasp escapes me as Lavender's hand finally glides into me. My butt is throbbing and wouldn't I be in intense pain already I'd be now. I can feel her hand inside my body and it's really weird. How can an entire hand fit in there? 

Her hand is suddenly gone and her muttering "shit" draws my attention to her. There's a red spot on her hand and it takes me a moment to realise it is blood. My blood.  
She reaches back to my butt checking and when her hand comes into view there's another tiny spot of red. I don't know why but I quickly say "I won't tell him."  
Her eyes are on mine for a moment and her expression becomes thankful but she doesn't say a word. I'm suddenly sure he has forbidden her to talk to me, probably both of them.

Her hand reaches for the plug, coats it in lube and a moment later I feel the huge think being inserted into my rear. I pant as the painful stretch goes through my body. She gets up taking the lube with her and disappears into the bathroom. I hear water running and suddenly feel the need to pee. When she comes back into the room I tell her so.  
For a few moments she just stares at me before turning into the bathroom again. A bit later she comes out again and heads over to me holding a small bucket. Seriously?! 

Holding it between my legs I start peeing embarrassedly. My feet hurt already from standing all day but I know she won't release me, so I don't even ask. The pressure of the plug and my burning skin add to my misery. I need to get out of this!

Lavender suddenly stands in front of me again and carefully rubs something onto my chest. Immediately the cool lotion eases my pain and I sigh in relief. "Thank you, Lavender."  
She just nods before finishing and eventually she disappears into her room. Leaving me and my pain alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see in the pics from Interview Magazine from last year, this entire story is Tom's fault!  
> ;-)


	7. Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has more evil plans to break Magn... Jessica

**Tom**  
I have to admit that I enjoyed punishing Magnolia for her lying. I loved every single hit which isn't normal for me. Her front looked like it had been painted red and she'll feel it for days, if not weeks. Well, maybe that will remind her of her new position. Just to emphasise it even more that she is totally at my mercy, I have something else planned for her.

I sit in my office writing on my novel. My editor is already putting pressure on me to finish soon. Fuck him. I'll finish when I finish. My new novel is about a nymphomanic girl falling in love with her new boss. She tries to get him into her bed but he resists her. No-one ever has resisted her, however, she has no idea what he has planned for her... I'm in the middle of there first night together when I have to think of Magnolia. Funny enough I imagine my main female character looking like her and just like Magnolia my character is getting fucked up the ass, although she doesn't want to.

"Sir?"   
Rose's quiet voice draws my attention away from my computer screen. I gesture her to come closer and when she's close enough I pull her onto my lap. "What is it sweet girl?"  
"Are you really going to sell me soon?"  
She has just finished putting the invitations for my garden party into envelopes. "Yes. But that's to your own good. I'll make sure you'll be with someone you'll love you as much as you deserve to be loved."  
"But I want to stay with you, Sir."  
"I can't give you what you want. Not long-term. You're such a good girl." I kiss her cheek and hug her tight. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"  
Her eyes grow big and she immediately nods "Yes. Thank you, Sir."   
"Be an angel and make dinner."  
"Of course, Sir." She jumps up and leaves. I think I'll really miss her. She's become such a good girl and her body is just the way I like it. Sporty with full, round breasts. Whereas Lavender is too skinny for my liking but there are customers for that too, as well as for Magnolia's round curves. Damn, those tits of hers. Adjusting my hardening cock in my pants I shake my head.

I write for another hour before I've finally got enough. My main, male character has just "rented" his employee to another man for the night for the first time and she slowly realises what she got herself into. A good point to stop. Besides my head is hurting and I'm tired. However, not to tired to pay Magnolia a visit and pop her cherry.

I shut down my computer and get up. Lazily stretching my long limbs I palm my growing erection. Tomorrow I'll make her suck me off again. That was really good last night. And she actually looked as if she enjoyed it herself.  
"I'll be downstairs, Rose."  
"Yes, Sir."

 

 **Jessica**  
I don't know how long I stand there all alone in this nightmare of a room. Luckily the lotion Lavender has put on me has soothed my pain a little, although it's not nearly gone. However, I am suddenly extremely aware of the thick black thing in my butt. I still struggle to believe that Lavender had her entire hand in there. Also I think I can feel where my skin has ripped a little as there is a painful throbbing but compared to the skin on my chest it's nothing.

I need him to believe that he's broken me. That's my only hope to get out of this, although it probably will take weeks if not months. I know it's gonna be a thin line between really submitting to him and still fighting him – at least on the inside. Stockholm Syndrom. I've read about that once in an article about a kidnapped child. She had been 3 years old when kidnapped and when found at the age of 12 she thought her abductors were her real parents. I have to be careful with that. I mustn't accept him as my true dom, only make it look like I do and when the moment is right...

I'm ripped from my thoughts as I hear the door being unlocked and my abuser is coming in. When he sees me looking at him he grins widely and it somehow reminds me of a shark.  
"How are you, little whore?" He's standing inches away from me within a moment his fingers tracing over my sore front. He's back in his sweats and a tight black t-shirt. I can see his cock is already hard in his sweats and I know what will happen now, I just silently pray it won't be too painful.

"Not talking, ha? Lavender!"  
"Yes, Sir?" The poor girl immediately comes out of her cell looking guilty.  
"Did you put ointment on her?"  
Her eyes widen and I think she's got tears in her eyes. "Yes, Sir. You didn't forbid it, so I thought... I'm sorry, Sir."  
Sighing he nods. "Alright. I forgot to tell you. Don't worry. Come here."  
Her relief is visible and she quickly runs over to him. Hugging her he kisses her cheek. "You're such a good girl. I can't wait to see those lovely nipples getting pierced tomorrow."  
"Me neither, Sir. Thank you again, Sir."  
Pinching a nipple he kisses her other cheek. "You can go upstairs and help Rose with dinner."  
"Yes, Sir."

He watches her leave and when the door is closed again he turns towards me. Reaching for both nipples he pinches them hard making me hiss in pain. "I'll fuck your big, round whore-ass now."   
Not reacting in any way I watch him open my bindings, first my legs then my arms. Grabbing me he leads me over towards the wardrobe where he connects my wrist cuffs behind my back. "Don't move."  
Over my shoulder I watch him getting a rope from the wardrobe and a moment later my arms are tugged upwards. My shoulders scream in pain and I bend over to ease the tug on them which is exactly what he wants from me.  
"See, now you're being a good whore. Presenting those round buttocks to me. How desperate are you for my cock?"

Submit, but careful! "Please, don't hurt me too much, Sir." Now I've actually said it. Let's hope he'll buy it.  
"So polite all of a sudden?" His fingers brush over my butt cheeks and eventually find the plug in my ass. Teasingly he toys with it for a bit before suddenly tugging it out. A whine of pain escapes me but I refuse to scream.  
"Looks like Lavender as properly fisted you. So open, now. Probably too open, I won't feel a thing like that."  
Then just leave it, I think but stay quiet.  
"Not talking, are we?" He is silent for a moment but so am I. "I'll eat dinner first and then I'll fuck your big ass." His huge palm slaps against my rear. 

He walks past me but stops on his way to the door. Looking at me from the distance he runs his index finger over his bottom lip in thoughts. "Something's missing. - Ahhhh. I know."  
He steps over to where the cross is and when he comes back into view he's holding the nipple clamps from earlier.  
"No!" My tits are already a painful mess, the last thing I need now are the clamps.  
"No?" He puts his hand under my chin and makes me look up at him. I know what he possibly wants to hear but I somehow can't say it.  
His fingers gently rub over my left nipple and what normally would feel good, feels like needles are stuck into me and I finally say it. "Please, Sir. No clamps. Please." Tears have welled up in my eyes again and I hope he isn't as cruel as I think.  
"Suddenly so polite? Well, I tell you something, I disconnect the weights." 

Before I can beg again the first clamp is put in place and I actually scream and when he puts on the second one I nearly faint. "Now you're my perfect, little whore." My head drops and I see him palming his cock through the fabric of the sweats. "You're really hot like this. I'll give your butt a try now, I think. When your hole is too wide I always can come back later. Right?"  
Even if I wanted to, I can't answer. He's stepping behind me and I wait for him to enter me but when he does I nearly fall over, only the rope holding me upright because he thrusts so hard into me. He's chuckling behind me and I want to swear at him but don't. The tip of his cock is still in me but I've taken two small steps forward on my tiptoes and my shoulders scream in pain. I have to take the steps back again in order to release the tension on my shoulders but this would mean I'd "voluntarily" impale myself further on his cock. Well, he'll fuck me anyway, right?

As I step back I feel his long thick shaft sliding into me and I actually hear him moan when his sac hits my folds.   
"Such a good girl. Taking me so easily." Holding my hips he begins to thrust into me lazily. "I can feel you getting tighter every moment. So hot." He keeps going and I just stand there feeling nothing, emotionally anyway. Now he has invaded the last untouched bit. I let him have my body but not my soul. Never! 

No idea how long he's already rutting into me but eventually his fingers find my clit and he starts rubbing. First I manage to ignore it but it feels too good all of a sudden. He keeps working my clit while thrusting into me and I can't help but notice that his thick shaft is slightly rubbing over my sweet spot. Not wanting this to feel so good I try and focus on the pain on my front and especially nipples but it somehow only makes those other things feel better and before I can stop myself I orgasm with a loud moan.  
"That's my whore. Wanton, little thing." He's hissing those words and then I feel it. He's shooting his hot seed into me.

Feeling used, dirty and full of self-hate I start crying. How can I allow this monster to make me cum in a situation like this? He's raping me and I orgasm? How fucked up am I?  
"Shhhhh. You're a good little whore." I feel his cock slip free from my hole followed by a thin trail of hot fluid. His spunk! He's made me to his personal whore. And I allowed it! How can I ever look at myself in the mirror again? I'm dirty, disgusting and used. I hate myself.  
"Shhhh." He's gently petting my head while his other hand releases my nipples. "Such a good girl. Although I didn't allow you to come. But you're just starting. It's alright." He tugs my head against his firm abs and I cuddle into him. I like the comfort he's offering. It feels good. Soothing. No! He's a monster! Inside me two voices scream at each other: one is yelling at me for accepting his comfort and the other one tells me he's hurt and abused me, then the other answers again that he gives me the comfort I'll never get from anyone else knowing what happened. Like that the arguing in my head continues while he's still soothing me.

I don't know how much later my tears have subsided but he's still standing there and holding me. He's good.   
"Feeling better, sweet Magnolia."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." The words slip from my mouth easily but again another part of me shouts at me for being so stupid.  
"Good girl. I'll get you some dinner. Be back in a bit." He kisses the top of my head and then he's gone. I don't want him to go! I want him to hold me. 

I stand there for probably only minutes but the sudden fear that he won't come back makes my body shiver. I need him. The only thing reminding me of him now is his cum still seeping from my hole and slowly drying against my thighs. I wish I could reach for it and lick it off my finger.   
No, you stupid cow! He's raping you! He's a monster!   
But he made me feel so good.  
You wouldn't be here when he hadn't abducted you. He's selling women!

I feel so conflicted. I don't know any longer what to think, nevermind feel. I'm lost!

 

My stomach is growling with hunger but neither Lavender or Rose are anywhere to be seen. I probably should have begged him to get me some food as well.   
The longer I have to stand there the more my hate towards him grows again. Good. I can't be confused about him. He's a cruel monster, nothing else. And the throbbing pain on my entire front only proofs that. I don't know how much time has passed when the door opens again and he's coming back in holding a tray. Putting it down on a dresser he comes over to me loosening my bonds.  
"On your knees."  
I don't hesitate this time but only because my feet are hurting like shit.   
"Good girl." He tugs a little stool over in front of me grabbing the tray and he starts to feed me. 

Eventually the dishes are empty and he holds a pill out. "Take this and you'll feel better in a bit." Actually grateful I swallow the small white pill with a glass of water.  
"You know, I'm not quite sure if you've learned your lesson, yet. That's why you'll spend the night receiving another punishment."  
Why give me painkillers and then punish me more? I almost say it out loud but he starts to explain on his own. "You'll spend the night standing there, suspended. You'll see how in a moment. I really want to trust you but you have to deserve my trust."  
Standing? All night? My feet are killing me already. "Please, Sir. I'll be good. No standing. Please. My f..."  
"Silence. I don't want to hear a word. Now get up." He tugs me to my feet and leads me over to where I was standing earlier. The rope is still hanging from the ceiling and he grabs it. He interveaves each end with the ropes around my still bound breasts. Making me stand on a little box which is about two, maybe three inches high he tugs the rope up and secures it. Then he kicks the box out from underneath me. Out of shock I don't react fast enough to put my feet on the ground, so my entire weight is hanging on my breasts. I scream in pain and the sudden shock until I notice I can reach the floor with my tiptoes.

He doesn't say a thing while I struggle to gain my balance on my toes. I hear a drawer being opened and when I look over I see him holding a huge silver hook but the end isn't sharp and pointy but a round ball. I watch him connect another robe to the loop at the other end and then he steps behind me. He pulls the rope through the rope around my back and then a hook in the ceiling while the metal hook is swinging freely and hits me on the butt. I have no idea what he's doing, not until I feel the knobby end between my butt cheeks. He pushes it in rather harshly and I gasp in pain. 

From the corner of my eye I see him taking a few steps backwards and watching me still fighting for balance on my toes. My feet already shake slightly from having to stand on the edge of my toes when I hear his voice. "Lift your legs!"  
"But, Sir, I'll hurt myself then," I protest.   
He just chuckles before saying coldly "That's the whole point in it. And you won't manage to stand on tiptoes all night, so I have to make sure you won't injure yourself."  
Seeing his point I slowly lift my legs and immediately the pressure is on my butt hole and breasts. How can he be so cruel?

"Please, Sir, don't leave me like this. Please. I'll do anything."  
He doesn't answer, just grabs the empty tray and leaves. "Good night, Magnolia." And with that he's gone leaving me to my misery.

 

I don't know how long I've been tiptoeing since he left but my calves and thighs hurt and eventually my muscles start to tremble. In the end I can't stand any longer and lift my legs. The pain in my legs is immediately overridden by the tugging on my breasts and ass. Like that it continues, I keep switching between tiptoeing and hanging. First the intervals are long but the longer I stand there the more my legs hurt until hanging on my tits and ass is more comfortable. I don't know at which point I've started to cry but tears are streaming down my face in rivers. I have to be good, have to be his good slave.  
With my last strength I beg for mercy although there's nobody there to hear me, my voice is barely more than a whisper and my throat hurts - much like everything else...

 

My mind is hazy and I don't know where I am. All I know is pain and then someone touches me. Only briefly. I hang in the air and then I fall but strong arms catch me.  
"There you go. Good girl." I feel the man putting me to the ground and slowly loosening my bonds. My breasts fill with blood and I groan as it actually hurts. My butt is throbbing when the metal is pulled out suddenly and then I'm lifted off the floor. Blinking my eyes I look into ice-blue ones full of love and concern. I cuddle against him. My saviour.  
He puts me on my bed and covers me. I want to thank him but I'm too far gone already. The last thing I feel, before sleep grabs me, is a soft kiss to my cheek...


	8. Pierced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia finds out a few things about her Master.  
> And we find out a bit more about him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A especially long chapter for your Easter weekend.  
> Happy Easter everybody!

"Wake up, sweet Magnolia! Open your lovely eyes."  
I don't want to. I'm still so tired. A hand wiggles its way between my legs and lazily rubs my clit until I start moaning. Automatically I roll from my side to my back and spread my legs but then the hand is gone. Sleepily blinking my eyes I let out a yelp when a huge palm slaps against my already abused folds. My eyes shoot open and I stare at him.  
"Good morning, Magnolia."  
"Good morning, Sir." The pain of yesterdays tortures is still present, so I want to make sure not to receive the next one right away.  
"Get up and on your knees. Time for your breakfast."  
Obeying I slowly want to get on my feet but my muscles are so sore that my knees buckle and I almost crash to the floor but his hands grab me and slowly make me slide onto my knees. I'm actually hungry and I don't care if he'll feed me again as long as I get something to eat.

His hand is in my short hair petting me while the other reaches into his sweats and when he pulls out his erection I know this is a different sort of breakfast.  
"I need your talented mouth to help me with some morning wood."  
"Yes, Sir." Like one of his other mindless dolls I open my mouth and suck him in. The skin of his cock tastes weird this morning but I don't hesitate. Bobbing my head whilst licking and sucking at him I soon hear him moan and feel the first droplets of precum seep from his slit.   
"Such a good girl this morning." His hands hold my head and gently guide me lower onto him and eventually his thick shaft passes my throat. "Good girl."   
He repeats the action a couple of more times then lets go of my head again and I continue but it doesn't take much more and he fills my mouth with his bitter seed.

"See. It wasn't that difficult to do that, to be my good girl. Now let's get you cleaned. Come." He tugs his dick back into his pants before helping me to my feet and leading me over to the bathroom where a full tub is already awaiting me.   
"Get in there while I'll get you something to eat. Wash yourself properly, inside and out." To emphasise what he means with that he thrusts a finger into my sore butt. He helps me over the edge of the tub and into the water making sure I don't slip.  
"The other hole as well."

The water smells good and as it is rather cool it soothes my hot and abused front. I lie back against the edge and watch him stare at me.   
"Rub your clit." Furrowing my brows I slowly obey. Spreading my legs as far as the tub lets me I carefully search for the little bud with my index finger and when I find it, I immediately let out a moan.   
"That's my good girl. Now you look like a proper whore: nipples hard and stroking yourself." He pinches a nipple then the other. I want to argue that they're only hard because of the cool water but don't. After all I have to be his good girl, at least until I've got a chance to escape.  
"Now stop it and wash yourself." He gestures to the bottle of body wash before turning around and leaving.

I start with my arms, legs and back, dreading to touch my sore front. Even my caned butt doesn't nearly throb nearly as painfully as my front but eventually I wash myself there as well and every single touch hurts.   
By the time he's coming back with a ham and cheese sandwich, some fruit and juice, tears are running down my face. Seeing me like that he immediately kneels next to the tub running his fingers through my hair. "Shhhh. Everything's fine. Such a good girl."   
His gentle touch stays on me until my tears have subsided more or less.  
"Are you finished, yet?" His words "inside and out" come back to my mind and I shake my head. "Alright. First you can eat something. Here."   
He puts the tray with the food next to the tub. "I'll be back in a bit. Wash your sweet quim and that lovely, tight butt hole. Then get out, dry off and stretch your ass for me." He grabs a bottle of lube from the sink and puts it next to the food. "I'll bring you painkillers when I come back. But you'll only get them when you've been a good girl."  
Automatically I reply with "yes, Sir" and he's gone again and for the briefest of moments I don't hate him.

After gulping down the food and juice, I grab the body wash. Arching my lower half out of the water I squeeze some of the good-smelling stuff onto my mound before putting the bottle back down. I gather some body wash with my fingers and carefully spread it with my fingers over my bruised folds and eventually into my sore tunnel.  
Once I think I'm clean down there I turn around in the water lifting my butt out. Coating my fingers with body wash I bring them to my hole and I nearly scream as it is so sensitive. I wash my inside as well and I'm crimson when I finally pull my fingers out.  
Holding my butt cheeks open I sink into the water again hoping it will wash away the soap inside me but I've already closed up again. I hold myself up on one arm as the the other reaches behind me and stretching my hole open for the water to run into me and rinse my inners. 

Eventually I get out on shaky legs and dry myself with a fluffy towel. Can I really stretch myself open for him? Does he want to fuck me yet again? He's just come in my mouth. Not wanting to risk more painful punishment I reach for the lube and embarrassedly start my task.   
The first two fingers glide in rather easily, the only thing that feels uncomfortable is that my inners are still sore from yesterday. Just when I slide three fingers in I hear the door to the dungeon open and a few moments later he's standing in the bathroom door smiling when he sees my fingers in my butt.  
"Look at that eager, little whore." I immediately stop and pull my fingers out as I don't want him to watch. "Ready?" Shrugging my shoulders I look to the floor. "Don't be so shy. You might want to be able to easily take four fingers before we continue." He kisses my forehead, turns around and leaves once more. Relieved I continue struggling to get four fingers in. 

"Ehehehe." I spin around only to see him standing there again watching me. I blush deeply which only makes him chuckle more and I wonder if I could kill him with anything in here.   
"Bend over by the tub. Grip the edge." He takes a few steps closer and I see he's holding something furry. Not moving my eyes are fixed on the thing in his hand and with a grin he presents it to me. "I thought a nice, little tail would be good as you'll be my pet today."  
Pet? He's joking, right?!  
"Go on. Or do I have to get a cane?"  
"No, Sir." I quickly go over to the bathtub bending over.  
I can feel him stepping up behind me and when two of his long fingers slip into me I can't help put yelp. But soon they are gone again and he hums in approval. "Nice and clean. Good pet." The next moment the butt plug is pushed inside me and it's rather broad, however, not nearly as big as the one from yesterday, still the stretch is rather painful initially.  
"Now on all fours with you. And you'll stay on all fours all day unless I tell you something else. Plus, you'll shut up. Not a single word. And, as you are a pet, you get a collar, not a slave but a pet collar." He's holding up a black leather collar but when I see wires I know it's not a normal one. "See, it's one of those you put on bad pets to train them if they don't obey. And everytime you won't obey today you'll get an electric shock. Understood?"  
Nodding I stare up at him. "On your knees, so I can put it on." I kneel and crane my neck to make it easier for him. "Now you are a good slut." First the collar is quite loose but as he notices that he tightens it and it's snug against my neck.

When he's done I go back on all fours, the soft fur of my tail brushing over my pussy. "Now, pet, I want you to keep Lavender company. She's a bit nervous. Suck her cunt and make her come. I'll be back soon." He pets my head and leaves.  
Slightly dumbfounded I stay where I am for a moment but then crawl out into the dungeon. Lavender is nowhere to be seen so I head over to her cell. The inside is basically the same as mine but she's got books and even a small TV. She's lying on her bed reading when I approach her.  
Reaching for her ankles I tug her feet to the side and off the bed. First she just lets it happen but in the next moment she starts to struggle. "Get off me!" I shake my head while tugging her hips towards the edge of the bed. Slapping me with the book she also starts kicking at me, so I stop. I am not allowed to talk, so how can I make it clear to her that I don't mean any harm?

Sitting back on my heels I gesture to the door wanting to tell her that he has ordered me to do this but she just huffs. "I know what he's told you! I heard him. But he hasn't allowed me to cum! So stay the fuck away."  
It slowly dawns on me that he deliberately wants to set us up against one another. One thing is clear: one of us will get punished. And today it won't be me! My skin is a painful misery, my butt is sore as fuck and my pussy... It's her turn to get punished! Again I grab her ankles and tug her to the edge of the bed and I do it so quickly she can't quite react. I've already got my tongue pressed against her pussy when she begins to struggle again. Firmly grabbing her thighs I make sure she can't escape but I can't hold her arms down at the same time. Wildly hitting me with her fists and yanking at my hair she's cursing. I focus on my order to make her come and soon I can taste her juices on my tongue and she starts to moan.

Eventually her grip on my hair loosens and turns into her holding me against her cunt. Licking, sucking and biting at her folds I stick my tongue into her and right then she comes squirting in my face. Dumbfounded I pull back and stare at her still squirting pussy.  
"Ehehehe. She's good with her mouth, isn't she Lavender?" Startled we both spin around looking towards the door where he's standing in jeans and a t-shirt. "Well done, Magnolia. Good pet." He comes over and gently strokes my head. "And Lavender? Relaxed? Time to get your piercings."  
A tear leaves her eyes "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."  
"It's alright. Come on. Mark just pulled up outside. Sit on the chair and try to relax. It'll be over in the blink of an eye." He helps her up off the bed and stares at the puddle of her juices on the floor. "Such a filthy girl. Pet, clean that up with your tongue!"

He must be joking?! But when I look at him his eyebrow goes up and I know it's an order. Nodding I lower my head to the floor and start lapping at her juices on the cold, tiled floor. The puddle of Lavender's juices tastes salty and once again I wonder if squirting is just peeing as some people say. Partly maybe, but I'm sure there's something else as well. I've squirted a couple of times in my life, however, never with a guy only with my dildo or vibrator.

Suddenly I hear voices. Male voices. And then the door to the dungeon opens and beside him another man with tattoos all over his arms walks in holding some suitcase. My mind starts to race how I could convince him to bring me away from here.  
"Mark, that's Lavender." He smiles at Lavender who looks a bit nervous. Curiously I crawl over to the door peeking out.  
"And that over there is Magnolia." Both men look over at me and I'm torn to ask for help but something lets me hesitate.  
"Gorgeous girls. Especially her." He gestures over at me "Where do you always find them, Tom?" Tom? The devil's name is Tom. Such a normal name for such a monster?  
"They find me." They laugh while Mark puts the suitcase down on a little table.  
"I can't quite believe that you've never been caught."  
He, Tom, shrugs his shoulders and gently pets Lavender's head.

That guy knows but doesn't go to the police? That makes him at least as evil as my abductor.   
He takes some things out and puts them down on a white towel next to his suitcase. "Now, Lavender, I'll use some ice spray to ease the pain of the needle going through a little. It'll still hurt but much less. First we'll but in bar piercings and once your nipples are healed, you can put in whatever you or your Master like." 

With my mouth hanging open I watch the whole process and once the needle goes into her first nipple she lets out a quiet yelp. All the time Tom is holding her hand and stroking her head soothingly. Soon the piercings are in and I like their look. I've always kind of wanted some as well but I always feared it would be too obvious under my clothes and it was nobody's business, nevermind the pain. When Lavender finally sees them a huge smile spreads on her face and she throws her arms around Tom.   
"Thank you sooooo much, Sir."  
"You like them?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you."  
"You're very welcome. Now be a good girl and spread your legs."

Does she have to sleep with the piercer now? I'm shocked and wanting to intervene I automatically get closer to them.  
"Okay. Her folds are rather small." He stares down between Lavender's widely spread legs. "Her clit's too small to be pierced but maybe the hood."  
Her eyes go to Tom and he smiles at her lovingly "Not yet, but soon, sweet girl."  
Looking slightly relieved she lets the other guy fondle her pussy for a bit longer.  
"Yeah, a clit hood piercing's possible."  
"Okay, fine. I'll call you. Th..." His eyes land on me and an evil grin spreads on his face. "You can get up Lavender. Go to your room." He helps her up and when his eyes land on me again, chills run down my spine.

"Get up, Magnolia, and come over here."  
Hesitating I look at Mark for help but he doesn't even look at me. The two men exchange a glance and then Mark is also grinning. What is going on?  
When I still don't move a moment later I feel an electric shock going through my body and I yelp. It hurts much more than I actually thought.  
"I told you what happens with bad pets! Now get up and come here!" With shaky legs I slowly obey. "Sit on that chair. You're getting piercings as well."  
"No!" It's an automatic response and I can't suppress it before it's out. As a result another wave of electricity goes through my body and my knees almost buckle.  
"That wasn't a question!” I feel tears well up in my eyes but nonetheless I get onto the chair, I've been raped on, only days ago.

"Damn, her tits are lovely. They're going to look great with the piercings. But you'll need to get bigger ones for her. Like that sun Janet Jackson wore at the Super Bowl. Fucking bitch!"  
"Yeah."  
Mark is grabbing some sort of tongs and I quickly sit up wanting to flee.  
"Stay still, or do I have to restrain you?"  
My heart's racing and a part of me wants to run while the other can't wait to get those piercings. Reluctantly I lie back down and Mark brings the ice spray to my left nipple.   
"She's a bit sore, isn't she?"  
"Well, she hasn't behaved the last couple of days."  
"Yeah, what do expect? She's only here for... What...? Four, five days?"  
Tom shrugs his shoulders as Mark grabs my nipple with that tongs. Afraid of the pain to come I stare a Tom and just like with Lavender he holds my hand firmly and gently pets my head. And then the needle goes in and it isn't nearly as painful as I thought. Maybe it's also because I'm in pain already anyway.  
"Jeez, Tom. She didn't even flinch."  
"Yeah, she's a tough, little thing." When he says that his voice has actually got a rather loving tone.

The procedure with the other nipple is over in the blink of an eye, all the time my gaze is locked with Tom's, he only looks away when the needle goes through my skin.  
"Very well done, little pet. Look at your amazing tits." I do and it's actually quite hot. I like it.  
"Once you're here you can check out her clit as well. Spread your legs, pet!"  
I don't want a strange man to see my pussy, so I shake my head.  
"Don't be shy." He's showing me a little remote which reminds me of my dog collar and reluctantly I let my feet fall open. 

His gloved hands fondle my folds and part them.   
"Damn, huge folds, tiny clit. Only a clit hood piercing possible, I'm afraid."  
"That's alright. And eventhough it's tiny, it's no less sensitive. Right, pet?" I just stare at him until he starts to chuckle. "Come on, mate I'll see you out."  
He packs together his things and a bit later they head to the door. "Oh, back on all fours, pet. I'll be back in a bit."

They are gone and I still lie on the chair staring at the silver metal going through my nipples. Reaching for one I carefully touch it. This just really happened! My nipples are throbbing a little and I know when the effect of the ice spray has vanished it'll hurt a lot more.   
I'm still staring at my tits with my legs spread when the door opens again and Tom comes back in. "I told you to get back on all fours!"  
Shaking my head lightly I look up at him "What?"  
He sighs and out of the blue his palm slaps against my cunt. "You disobeyed twice and talked twice. Forty blows. And you will count them for me and when I'm done you know what to say or I'll start over. Understood?"  
I can't take more blows every inch of my skin hurts already but I know if I argue he'll give me more, so I just nod putting up my best puppy eyes.

Another slap lands on my pussy and I whine. Will he bind me to that horrible cross again or somewhere else? I inwardly pray that he won't use the cane.  
"I can't hear you, pet!" Another slap to my pussy and only now I realise we are already in the middle of my punishment. He's spanking my pussy!  
"One, Sir. I'm sorry. I thought..."  
"Shhhh. Only counting." The next blow lands on my mound and the fingertip of his long middle finger slaps against my clit.  
"AAAAH! T... Two, Sir."

Like this it continues, he's varying between hitting my mound or my folds or explicitly my clit. The first 20 aren't too bad and I've also got the feeling he isn't putting his full force into the slaps. But then he hits my clit directly five times in a row and I can't stifle a moan. After that he places some onto my mound, however, some low enough to brush against my clit and then comes number 32! It lands directly across my folds and it hurts more than any before. I barely get out the number and I hear him chuckle.   
Mercifully the next three land on my mound lightly gracing my clit. But when number 36 lands directly on my folds again with a wet slap I scream in pain. Panting hard I press out the number. The next one land exactly at the same spot but only more vicious. I struggle to breath so I can't say a word. Patiently waiting he looks down at me "I couldn't hear you there, pet."  
"Thi... Th... Thirty-seven, Sir." I'm not even sure if it's the correct number as my head is spinning and I don't know why.

The next one lands full force on my mound and I'm actually grateful that he didn't apply this force for every blow. I utter the number and there are only two more. Almost done.  
But then this vicious bastard lands the next hard blow against my clit again and I cum!!! Screaming I feel the orgasm wash through me. This is impossible. Gasping for air I don't hear what he's saying. Four hard blows land on my folds, one directly followed by the other and I scream again as I feel another startling tug in my lower abdomen.  
"Ehehehe. I guess I found a weak spot there." He's chuckling and when I eventually got the control over my face back I stare up at him and without thinking say "Thank you, Sir."

Pleased he looks down at me and his left hand cups my cheek. His thumb is wiping at my eye and only now I realise I've been crying!   
"Look at that, little pet." He holds his red, right palm in front of my face and it's wet. Why is it wet??? "Such a filthy, little pet. Orgasming during its punishment. Do I have to punish you more?"  
That's not possible. I can't. Never! "No, Sir, please!" I'm far gone. I want to be his good girl. I want to hear his velvety voice praise me. I want to be his. Heart and soul. "Please, Sir. I do anything but no more beating."  
"Alright. Then get back on all fours and shut up! Pets don't talk!"   
Eagerly nodding I almost jump up and get on the floor. When my tail brushes against my abused folds I let out a small yelp of surprise. It feels soooo good.

"Go to Lavender's room. Lie down on the floor on your side. She can read you a story or something. I'll be back later."  
Nodding I start to head over to Lavender's where I do as he's told me. Lavender starts reading her book out loud but I don't really listen and soon I'm sleeping soundly.

 

 **Tom**  
Damn! Has that little bitch just come from a pussy spanking? I mean, I could feel her getting wetter with every slap, but still... That's never happened before. I've got to use that in my book. Normally I hate the sting on my palm after a spanking but right now I rather like it. It reminds me of her sounds, the way she gasped the numbers - and her shocked face when she felt herself cum.   
Shit, I'm getting hard. Not a good moment as I'll meet my mum and little sister in town. She's getting married and they want me to help select the dress. I'm not really keen on that but, well...

Rose is still wrapped in my sheets, her eyes closed. I've been up for about four hours already and she's still sleeping. I wish I could sleep that long. After quickly changing into a white button-down I wake her.  
"Morning, Sir."  
"Well, it's almost lunch time, sweet girl."  
"Oh! Really!" She spins around checking my alarm clock "I'm really sorry, Sir."  
"It's alright. I'll be off for a bit. Make lunch for you girls. Magnolia is my pet today. You know what that means. And make sure they know how to clean their piercings."  
"THEIR piercings, Sir?"  
"Well, I decided they'd look great on Magnolia as well." I can't help but notice she looks a bit disappointed, so I add. "Your tits are perfect as they are. But if you want some, your future Master will surely happily grant you that wish."  
I've actually had three guys already contacting me about her, all of them stinking rich and nice guys - except one. But I'll make sure she won't end up with him.

"I'll be off then. Probably won't be back until dinner. Oh, and make sure Magnolia knows the house rules."  
"Yes, of course, Sir."  
"Good girl." I gently kiss her forehead "I'll get you something from town. See you later, Rose."  
She's stupidly smiling at me "Thank you, Sir." I always find it fascinating how some whips, slaps, etc. change them. From struggling, fighting little whores to mindless slaves. How they first dread to be fucked properly until they beg you on their knees to fuck them as hard as you can. 

Grinning I grab my jacket and put on a pair of black brogues. I walk to the door where I scan my fingerprint and enter my code once for unlocking the door and then again to lock it back up. Who knows, right...  
Jumping into my Jag I speed down the driveway to the gate. I enter my code and the gates open. My mum once asked me why I've got a fucking Fort Knox here and I just told her that I'm a bit schizophrenic about being safe in my house. Sometimes I wonder what she would do if she knew about the girls in the basement.

There's still time until I meet with mum and Emma, so I stop at the florist and buy some white roses before driving over to the cemetery. I always make sure granny's grave is well tended to. I put the flowers down and when reading her name on that cold, black stone tears well up in my eyes. She's always been such a lovely woman. It was such a shame when her Alzheimer's started. The only person she remembered - at least at first - was me. Everybody wanted to bring her into a nursing home but I tended to her whenever I could. I didn't want to watch her rot in one of those shabby places. It was often difficult and Lily didn't understand why I would spend so much time with her. Already then I should have known she wasn't the right woman for me.

However, it got worse and worse with granny. Sometimes she had moments where she was clear, then she would ask, no, beg me to kill her. But I couldn't. I was too big a coward.  
One morning after Lily had "disappeared" she asked me why I had bound the greedy bitch in the basement. I was so shocked she had noticed that and started to apologise but all granny said was "I'm sure she deserves it." Three days later I found her dead in her bed. I cried for at least an hour holding her hand before I could call anybody. At one point I nearly had a heart attack myself when it somehow felt like her ghost was wrapping an arm around me hugging me telling me not to grief too much - and call me stupid but on some occasions I think I can still feel her in the house. Tears start running down my face as I collapse to my knees. I really miss her.

"I knew you would be here."  
Nearly jumping out of my skin I spin around to see my mum standing there holding a sad excuse of a flower bouquet. She steps closer and puts her hand on my head.   
"You really miss her, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe you shouldn't live in her house. Move on. Find something new."  
"This again, really?"  
"No, Tom. It's alright that you got the house. I told you. But maybe it's not good that you lock yourself up in there. You haven't been l..."  
"That's Lily's fault. Granny's got nothing to do with that."  
"You've never told me what happened between you. You haven't killed her, have you?" She's got a slightly concerned look on her face. Does she really think I'm capable of that?  
"No." I nearly burst out laughing.  
"You know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm there for you."  
"Thanks mum." I slowly get back on my feet looking for my little sister but she's nowhere to be seen. She's probably still angry at granny that I've got the house and mum all the money, although I'm sure mum gave my sisters their fair share. "Where's Emma?"  
"Waiting in the car."  
"She's still angry? A wonder she's even still talking to me, then."  
"Tom! Try and underst..."  
"No! She hasn't even visited her once after granny turned sick. So what did she expect? Fuck! I think I'll go straight back home again."  
"Please don't, honey. We're still a family."  
"Yeah. And like usually that 'being a family' stops when it comes to money."  
"That's not true."  
"Whatever. Would you mind giving me a few more moments. Alone."  
"Sure. We'll wait outside."

I watch her leave and once she's gone I feel tears well up in my eyes again. No. Not now. Wiping my eyes I recall the last happy memory with granny which makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. "I miss you."   
Sighing I turn around and leave and again I feel an invisible hand on my shoulder.

 

Three hours and 20 dresses later we're finally finished. Emma's all smiles that she's found the perfect dress for her big day. We head over to a restaurant and I order loads of food. I'm fucking starving. Damn, I could have used this whole day so much more wisely! For example fucked Magnolia's tight ass like ten times. 

Mum's just gone to the loo and Emma grins at me. "So who are you bringing to my wedding?"  
"No-one." I can't help it but roll my eyes. That again.  
"It's alright. You can bring your boyfriend. I don't mind. And we can tell mum he's your mate."  
"What?" Confused I look at her then start laughing. "You think I'm gay?"  
"Well, I thought as I haven't seen you with someone in ages... It's really alright. I don't..."  
"I'm not gay. And I'm just not made for relationships."  
"Is this still about Lily? You still love her? She's vanished like ten years ago or something like that."  
"It's just the s... Forget it. None of your business."

I want to get up and just leave but I can't unless I want them to show up at my front door in a bit. Instead I gulp down my beer almost in one go. This is so pathetic!  
"Sorry. Tom? Can I ask you a favour?" She blinks at me with that typical "you-can't-say-no-to-me-look" I hate on women. Some may call it puppy eyes but won't ever fall for that shit again.  
"What?" I press out between clenched teeth.  
"I was going to have my wedding celebration at the Castle Park but they cancelled it. Something else is apparently more important. So I wanted to ask you if we could do it in your garden. Please!"  
Fuck! She can't be serious. "No!" Her face immediately turns sour but I don't care.  
"But why not Thomas?!" Mum's voice appears behind me. She never calls me Thomas unless she's angry with me or something.  
"Because I don't want to have all those strangers in my house!" I can't have anyone sniffing around.  
"First we're not strangers and it's going to be outside in the garden."  
"Yeah, and if it starts raining?"   
"We've reserved tents already. Listen, brother. We were going to pay 15000 Pounds for the Castle Park. I can give it to you to comp..."  
"It's not about the money. You know how I am with people coming over. And they'll go inside. Or do you have any toilets ordered as well?"  
"No. Please, Tom. This is so important to me. You don't have to do anything."  
"No. Absolutely not. I have to go now!"  
"Thomas! You'll stay and we'll discuss this."

I pull out a bundle of notes and let them fall onto the table whilst getting up. I knew this whole shit wasn't about just the stupid dress. Fuck!  
As I walk towards the door I hear them calling my name but I ignore them. I'm angry, really angry and I'm afraid I'll shout at them if they say one more thing. I jump into the car and speed towards the house I need to relief some tension. And I just know how!

 

 **Magnolia**  
"Hey, Magnolia. Wake up."  
There's a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me. Shit, ow! My nipples are throbbing in pain even worse than the rest of my body. I blink my eyes and stretch lazily. I smell food and immediately my stomach growls. Lavender is sitting on her bed holding a dish and Rose is standing next to me holding a... bowl?  
"Here, pet. Lunch."   
I look at her as if she's completely lost her mind. "Are you fucking nuts?"  
Shaking her head she puts a bowl with pasta down beside me while saying "Pets don't speak!" And before I can start to argue I receive an electric shock. "Eat and be quiet."  
She grabs her own dish and sits down next to Lavender.

Silently they start eating and wouldn't I be so hungry I would argue with them. Of course there's no fork or other silver wear for me, so I grab some noodles with my fingers but before I can bring them to my mouth another wave of electric energy goes through my body, this time so strong that I loose control over my muscles.  
"Not with your paw, filthy pet!" She says it in a tone that makes me wish death upon her but again I don't argue.

While I still eat, Lavender and Rose have already finished.  
"Let me see your piercings." Lavender leans back and pushes out her chest. "Wow. They're amazing. The Master said I should show you how to tend to them. We'll just wait until the little, filthy pet is done eating. I don't understand why the Master's honoured her with piercings as well. She doesn't deserve them."  
I look at her with as much hate as I can gather. What a stupid bitch!

Once I'm done as well she takes us to the bathroom and explains that we mustn't touch the piercings without disinfecting our hands first or wear rubber gloves. She takes a q-tip and puts some antiseptic fluid on it before cleaning one of Lavender's piercings.  
"You have to do this at least twice a day for the first two to three weeks. Here!" She throws a pair of rubber gloves into my face and when I don't react she sends another electric shock through my body.

Eventually content with my cleaning she sends Lavender off.  
"Now to you! The Master wants me to introduce you to the house rules. Of course you'll immediately do what he tells you to, if not, you'll be punished. Also you'll address him properly with Master, Sir or something similar.  
You'll also listen to your senior slaves, Lavender and me, as we're acting in the Master's behalf. You're entire body is his to do with as he pleases. He can fuck any of your holes whenever and however he wants and you won't deny him. When he comes inside you, you'll thank him for the honour of receiving his seed. When he makes you cum, you'll thank him, however, don't cum without his permission otherwise you'll get punished. As well as your body, your orgasms belong to him now.  
Make sure you're always waxed, if you can't do it on your own ask Lavender or me to help you.  
You don't ask him anything or initiate a conversation. If you've done anything wrong and receive a punishment, you'll thank him afterwards for correcting your misbehaviour.  
You'll treat him with respect at any time. Understood?"  
I nod hoping she'll leave me alone.  
"Good, now clean up the bathroom!"  
"On all fours?" I can't help but ask. Stupid bitch! As answer she just shocks me again.  
"Don't be such a smart arse! And shut up!" With that she's gone - finally.

I don't mind the cleaning up as it keeps me distracted and when I put the body wash into the cupboard I see a bottle of aloe. Well, he hadn't forbidden that, right? I rub it onto all my sore spots only leaving out my nipples. Sighing in relief I head over to my cell but before I reach it Rose cold voice stops me.  
"Where do you think you're going?"   
I already know the sting of electricity is going to cum, so I'm already sinking to my knees when it hits me.  
"Come over here and help us clean this mess."  
I crawl over towards them. They're standing near the wardrobe and I see Lavender is wiping the gigantic butt plug from yesterday clean before putting it back into its place. Only now I notice how well organised the wardrobe is. Every type of toy has its own shelf or drawer.  
"Take that brush and wipe the floor. I want to be able to eat from it when you're done."

I make sure I've turned around before rolling my eyes but I do what she's told me to and start cleaning.   
"He really let you sleep in his bed? And didn't wake you early to kick you out?"  
"Yes and no. He's so good to me."  
I can barely suppress a sneer. Stupid cow. She thinks she's special to him but she's just a slave just as we are.    
"Oh, I think I'll need a wax." Furrowing her brows Rose bends over and checks out Lavender's mound.  
"Absolutely. We'll do that once we're finished."

Of course they are finished in a bit while I haven't scrubbed half of the floor. I'm the new one, sure, but that's not a reason to treat me like shit. Dumb bitches.   
Now that the burning of my skin has subsided mostly the throbbing of my piercings is even worse and I'm also very aware of the butt plug. I think I actually like being his pet but not with Rose or Lavender around. I want him for my own, just like this morning... Damn, that's it! That's what they want as well. They're fucking jealous because he spends so much time with me now!!!

I don't know why but this thought makes me smile and the cleaning suddenly is way easier. I hear them talking and I know it's maybe a bit schizophrenic but when I hear the words "bitch", "tits" and "piercings" in one sentence I know it's true. Shaking my head I continue to scrub the floor. 

My arms are already tired and I'm getting angrier every second at Rose and Lavender for letting me do this alone. I'm just scrubbing at, most likely, a cum splash on the floor when I hear the door open and he comes in. I can't help but notice that he looks a bit tense. Has something happened? His eyes land on me and his brows knit together.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He's slowly walking over to me.  
"Cleaning the floor, Sir."  
"Why?"  
"Rose..."  
"Sir! You're back!" Right on cue the two girls come back out.  
"Since when do pets clean?" His voice is cold and angry and I barely can stifle a grin.  
"I thought..."  
"Shut up! - Go to your room pet." I immediately let go of the brush and crawl towards my cell while his voice gets even angrier. "You do what I tell you. Nothing else. You'll be punished for that! And... Why the fuck are you holding the remote for that collar?! Have you shocked her?!"  
"Yes, Sir. She didn't ob..."  
I hear a loud slap followed by a pained groan. "Finish cleaning up and when your done bend over that bench and wait for me."

A heavy silence sets in and a moment later he appears in my door frame. His facial expression is pure anger and I almost want to beg him not to hurt me but just in time I remember that I'm not allowed to talk. Without turning around he closes the door his jaw tensing.  
"Get up pet and bend over. Hands on your bed!"  
Tears well up in my eyes. What have I done wrong? Why is he punishing me? Despite my fear I get up and I immediately feel my sore legs. Bending over as ordered the first tear runs down over my cheek. 

When his hands first touch me I want to flinch away but to my utter surprise his touch is gentle. "Shhhh, pet. Such a good girl. How are your nipples? Does it hurt a lot?"  
Dumbfounded I slightly shake my head. Have I heard that right???  
After I haven't answered he gently cups my breasts "You may talk, pet."  
"It hurts, Sir. But it's bearable. Thank you, Sir."  
"Good girl."

Suddenly his fingers are tugging at my tail and a moment later the plug slips free. I feel him taking a step closer and his erection is pressing against my butt. My first thought is "not again" but then I remember last night. It hadn't been too bad.

Only a few moments later the thick head of his cock is stretching my hole and I whimper in discomfort. "So tight. Fuck!"  
And then he starts but it's everything else but pleasant. His pace is hard and merciless. There's no rubbing of my clit or anything like that, he's purely chasing his own pleasure. Slightly disappointed I let him use me but don't make a sound and soon I feel his hot, sticky seed spread inside me. Panting hard he stays where he is for a while until he slowly withdraws and as his cock slips out of me I feel his seed seeping out from my hole and running down my inner thigh. Shuddering I stand there and wait for him to tell me what to do next. 

When out of the blue a hard slap lands on my butt cheek, I yelp.  
"Hasn't Rose told you the rules?"  
"She has, Sir." I rack my brains about what I've forgotten then I got it. "Thank you, Sir."  
"What for?" His long fingers tease my slit.  
"For cuming inside me, Sir."  
"Good gir..." Right then there's a ringing sound and I hear him cursing quietly and he seems to get angrier again.  
"Everything alright, Sir?" The question is out before I can stop it. I look at him over my shoulder and his face his emotionless for a moment. I almost expect him to slap me again or do something else but instead he just sighs. He looks somehow stressed. I don't know why but I smile at him and a moment later the corners of his mouth go up a tiny bit as well. It rings again and he squeezes his eyes shut.  
"Lie down and sleep a little."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." However, before I can move he shoves the plug into me again. I gasp out if surprise, not pain, which makes him chuckle lightly.   
"After all your still my pet. And pets have tails, don't they?"   
Nodding I climb onto my bed and lie on my side. He's tugging the blanket over me and pets my head a little - until that bell rings again.  
"Fucking shit!" He turns and leaves.

Only when he's gone and the light is turned off I think that it must be the door bell. For a moment I wonder would that person outside hear me if I screamed. Surely not! He's surely careful enough that this dungeon is soundproof. He's not an idiot, otherwise he'd been caught already.

I lie on my side thinking about who is outside. The police? He seemed tense so he's probably stressed. His fucking was rough so maybe he needed to let off some steam. My mind races about what has happened and who is trying to get in the house when I hear a loud slap and a moment later there's an ear-piercing scream. "Thank God he only fucked me," I think as Rose's misery continues. Weirdly I don't feel sorry for her, quite the opposite actually. 

Occasionally the door bell rings again but the slaps and screams don't stop, not for a while anyway. Eventually it's quiet and I close my eyes. His sticky seed is still drying on my thigh and I suddenly wish he'd fill my cunt.

 

I don't know how long I've slept but when I wake up he's sitting in front of me, his long fingers stroking through my short hair. "Hello, pet."  
I smile at him shyly and then I smell food. Apparently I've wrinkled my nose or something as he chuckles. "Smell something that you like?" It smells delicious, so I nod. "Sit up then."  
His face is way more relaxed than earlier, so whatever threat there was, is gone now.

When I sit I whimper lightly as the butt plug uncomfortably presses against my walls. I wonder how long I'll have to wear it when he brings up a bowl with stew. Slowly feeding me he doesn't say a word but something seems to occupy his mind. Finally the bowl is empty and he puts it back down. I don't know why but I say "Do you want to talk about it?"   
His facial expression first is confused then turns to angry and then to resignation.  
"Normally I would punish you now, but I'm not in the mood." He holds out two pills and a glass of water. "Painkillers."  
"Thank you, Sir." I take them and down them. When I look back up at him his brow is raised. Shit! Pets don't talk! I bring my hand across my mouth in surprise of my own stupidity but this gesture just makes him smile. Damn, he's got such a wonderful smile.   
"On your knees." He pushes the chair further back and spreads his long legs.

Without hesitation I kneel before him and he doesn't even have to tell me what to do as I free his cock and begin sucking him off.   
After he's come in my mouth I wrap my arms around his leg placing my head on his thigh. Relaxing into my touch he strokes my head for a while and eventually says "You know, sometimes family is really complicated. It's... I can't... She's my sister, sure, but still. It's too dangerous. I don't want them to hate me for who - what I am."  
I'm not sure if he's even realising what he's saying but I find it rather interesting. So beneath all this hard and tough surface there's a soft core. Good to know.

A while later his petting suddenly stops and I almost expect him to hit me but instead his voice is soft. "Get up. Take the plug out and clean it. I'll be right back."   
I do as he's told me and when I tug the thing out more of his seed is gushing from my stretched hole. I wash the plug in the sink when he comes back in with rubber gloves on.   
"Lie down. On your back." 

Silently he tends to my piercings, his tongue eventually peeking out between his lips. So cute.  
Thanks to the painkillers the throbbing is down to a minimum and I feel really sleepy. When he's finished he kisses my forehead while his right hand goes to my mound. I almost scream when he touches my sensitive clit. It's still swollen from the spanking and he chuckles. "I've never seen someone come from a pussy spanking. Now sleep. See you tomorrow."  
"Good night, Sir."  
With a small smile he closes the door and leaves me in the darkness...


	9. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something completely unexpected happens and Jessica sees a spark of hope. Can she escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light and dark in this one.

**Tom**  
I'm staring at the ceiling in my bedroom, once again sleepless. Magnolia's concerned face dances in front of me and her words "Do you want to talk about it?" still ring in my ears. Does she really care or is she perhaps going after another plan? I won't let myself being wrapped around her finger. No way.

Rose, my good girl Rose, has disappointed me. Well, but that usually happens when I bring in a new girl. The others hate her for whatever reason. I remember when Lavender was new Tulip once beat her bloody with a whip. And they ended up being really close. I don't quite know why they react like that but it's surely got to do with being jealous of the other girl. 

The screen of my phone lights up and once again it's mum calling. For the 16th time. Emma so far only sent text messages. Sure the garden is big enough but there will be so many people and they'll surely go into the house. The caterers needing stuff from the kitchen, guests needing to go to the bathroom, curious people wanting to check out the house (or mansion, as mum calls it). No way! I know they won't understand but I... Hang on. Gary, well, the Earl of whatever, a friend and customer owns a castle. Maybe I can ask him to help out! He's got an actual park, that would be perfect.

It's already past midnight so I'll call him tomorrow. He's bought gerbera for 2 million and they are happily married, just had their second child.  
Children. I always wanted some, at least until Lily betrayed me. Now I can't think of a world where I'd be a father.

Sighing I try to clear my mind but I can't. I'm exhausted but can't sleep. Too tired to sleep. I roll to my side thinking about happier days. Maybe that'll help me sleep. Or I just get up and continue to write my novel. No. I can't my head feels empty and when I feel like that I can't get anything intelligent onto the pages. 

Magnolia sucking me off earlier comes back to my mind. She's really talented with that mouth of hers. Was she really worried?   
Huge, blue eyes stare at me. Her piercings blink in the pale moonlight falling in through the open curtains. Fingers brushing through my hair, a kiss to my forehead "Sleep, Tom. I'm here."  
...

 

 **Magnolia**  
The next time I see Rose I gasp in shock. Her whole body is covered in angry red welts. For a moment I feel sorry as I walk past her into the bathroom. The Master hasn't been around yet but all of us are up. Lavender is taking a bath as I walk in. Damn, I wanted to take one. Wanting to turn around she stops me.  
"Look what you've done to Rose! He beat her until she fainted. It's all your fault."  
"I didn't say a thing. And if it's anybody's fault it's her own."  
"You shouldn't be here! It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you."  
"Well, that's what I'm saying for days. I shouldn't be here but you stupid cunts wouldn't help me escape."  
"Fine, slut. The code is 9281. And now piss off and don't come back!"

My mouth drops open. Is she setting me up, so I get punished as well? But I have to try, before I totally lose myself. I just have to.  
"If this is a set up, I'll make you pay for it," I hiss at her before turning to the door. Rose is tied to the chair, her legs spread and I see that a dildo is stuck in her pussy. She watches me with wide eyes as I reach for the door handle. I expect it not to move but it easily turns. Inhaling deeply I peek out into the hallway and, thank God, it's empty. Running down the hall I reach the door with the pin-pad, I inhale deeply before entering the code. The small light blinks green once and the door opens! My heart is beating faster with every second as adrenalin is flooding my system. Behind the door there's a flight of stairs leading up and I rush up ignoring the painful throbbing on my skin and particularly in my nipples.  
   
On top of the stairs is another door with a pin pad. I enter the same code and again it opens with a beep. I can already see the daylight and suddenly feel excited. Will I really get out of here? I take a few steps down the small hallway and I stand in a large kitchen with white cupboards topped with black marble. There are huge windows but I immediately see they don't open. I rush through the big room and reach a large stairwell. It's bright with the sunlight falling in. The sun is up high and I wonder where Tom is.   
On tiptoes I head to the entrance only to find another pin-pad and beside it is one of those things you use to scan your fingerprint. Shit! I should have known! 

A phone! I need to find a phone to call the police! The first room on my left is a large living room but there's no phone nor computer, neither in the vast library. The last door on the ground floor is a small bedroom, of course there's no phone as well. Maybe I should just throw in a window and run. But what if I cut myself on the glass. I glance outside and see a huge garden surrounded by a high wall. Fuck! There's no way I'll manage to climb over that. Maybe if I was a bit more sporty, but no. I decide to go upstairs, in the house there has to be a phone somewhere! 

On tiptoes I start my way up, my ears wide open to any sounds but everything remains silent. Once on the first floor I try the first room straight ahead. It's locked. I turn to my right and find two bathrooms and two bedrooms but still no phone or computer.  
I head in the other direction and when I open the next door I freeze. Tom's tugged into his bed a blanket firmly wrapped around his naked body. He's murmuring something but I don't understand what. He looks so peaceful and cute sleeping like that. And then my eyes land on something on his night stand. There's his mobile! With shaking legs I sneak closer. I'm already reaching for the device when my heart nearly stops.

"Magnolia." His voice sounds sleepy and I know he'll punish me severely for... He's still sleeping! At least his eyes are still closed.  
"Sir?" Wanting to test if he's really still sleeping I stand next to his bed and wait. He rolls around onto his belly and with a thrust of his hips he whispers my name again. He does it again and again until he starts moaning. What the fuck?  
"Focus, Jessica!" A voice in me shouts and I finally reach for his mobile. I open the screen only to see it's locked. Of course. There are loads of messages and missed calls from "Mum" and "Emma", whoever that is. I hold the phone vertical into the light and dry to figure which numbers are the most touched ones.   
It's hard to figure but soon I'm sure I know which ones. Now I only have to get them in the right order. 

I've already tried five different variations but no luck so far and then I run totally out of luck as he stirs. Shit! I quickly put down the phone and want to run but somehow I know I won't make it to the door without him seeing me, so out of impulse I sit down on the bed beside him and a second later he turns around his eyes open.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Good morning, Sir. We were worried as you didn't come downstairs, so I wanted to check on you."  
His brows furrow and I'm pretty sure he will hit me. Instead he sighs and apologises!  
"I must have fallen asleep in the early morning. Forgot to set the alarm. Sorry." Then his eyes narrow and he stares at me "Who told you the code?"  
I don't want Lavender to get into trouble so I stay quiet.  
"Every slave gets their own code so I'll just have to check which one you've used!"  
"Lavender, Sir. She didn't want to go and check on you. She's scared because of what happened with Rose."  
"I'll deal with that later. Now, once you're here, get on all fours."

He sits up and as his blanket shifts I see his impressive morning wood. Thinking "not again" I get into the desired position nevertheless.  
A moment later two long fingers enter my pussy and I wince. "Shit! Still too sore. I guess you'll need some more days." He reaches for the drawer of his night stand and brings out a bottle of lube.   
"I haven't cleaned myself, yet, Sir." That's my only way out of this and I basically still can feel his massive cock ramming into me back there.  
"Fuck." I nearly laugh as he sounds quite desperate.  
"I can suck you off, Sir."  
His hands are gripping my hips and he presses his erection against my butt cheeks. "No. On your back! I've got a better idea."

I've rolled to my back and a moment later he's straddling my belly, his erection jumping against my breasts. The tip is already leaking precum as he looks down at me hungrily. He leans forward a bit, his cock resting between my breasts. And even before he pours some lube onto his cock I know what he'll do.  
"Press your tits together. - Fuck, yeah." He starts thrusting into my breasts and every time his tip emerges between them I stick out my tongue to give it a lick. "That's my little slut." 

By the time he eventually covers me in his seed my breasts ache and my nipples hurt even more. Still panting hard he flops onto the mattress beside me. My neck and face are covered with his sperm and I just want to take a bath.  
"My filthy, little whore. Have you tried to escape again? I know you're still struggling but after another week I'm sure you won't anymore."  
"No, Sir. I haven't." Well, it's not even a lie.  
"But you wanted to." He teases my clit with a long finger. "Do you want me to make you come again? You know, you're really beautiful when you come."  
"Please, Sir." God yes, I want him to make me come and see stars.  
"Alright. But you'll be punished afterwards."  
"And if I don't want you to make me come, Sir?"  
"Clever, little slut. I'll punish you anyway. Now spread your legs."  
Staring at him I let my legs fall open and like a wild, starving beast he dives between my legs sucking my clit into his mouth. Shit! His lips and tongue feel so good on me. And his teeth! Oh, God! I'm doomed!   
I feel my orgasm get closer and closer just as my moans grow louder every second and then I cum!

Through my post-orgasmic haze I see him crawl up my body but there's something in his eyes that makes me want to run away.   
"What have you called me?"  
Not understanding I stare at him then it hits me like a train: I've moaned his first name over and over again. Shit! "I'm so sorry, Sir. Please." I feel tears well up in my eyes, I can't take more blows on my already abused skin.   
"I don't want to hear another word! Go to the bathroom and wash yourself. And clean that filthy hole of yours! After that you'll make breakfast. And now fuck off!"  
Nodding I jump up, tears running down my face. He's scaring me. Not because of his words but his facial expression. He looks so furious. What will he do to me? Just as I reach the door he hisses "And if I ever catch you touching my phone again, I'll sell you to a brothel in Russia!"  
I look back at him, my eyes wide with fear but I nod. How can he know that?

I'm shaking like a leaf when I get into the shower, not because I'm cold but because he's scared the hell out of me. Only when I already stand under the running water I realise I maybe should have gone downstairs for my shower but it's too late now. I finish as quickly as possible and when I wrap a fluffy towel around me I hear his voice from down the hallway talking to someone. 

Just when I want to turn and head downstairs to make breakfast my eyes land on the window. There's a handle! Looking over my shoulder I reassure myself that he isn't standing there before I head to the window. For a moment I'm sure it won't open but it does! I look outside to check if there's a way down but no, not without a rope or something. A rope! There are loads in the dungeons! That's it! I only have to make sure he's fast asleep or not home. 

"Planning your escape?" I freeze as I hear his voice only a few feet behind me and in the position I'm in (half hanging out of the window) there's no chance I can make up some lie.  
"Am I that horrible?" He almost sounds disappointed.  
"You scare me, Sir." I admit whilst turning around and looking to the ground. For a moment I think about just tossing myself out the window, maybe the fall would be high enough to kill me.  
"I scare you? I wouldn't have to if you behaved like a good girl." He steps around me and shuts the window. "Go downstairs and make breakfast. Or better lunch."  
"Yes, Sir." I'm actually surprised that he hasn't hit me, yet. Walking past him I head to the stairs and to the kitchen.

About half an hour later lunch is almost ready when he comes into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower and he's only wearing a sweats which are hanging low on his hips.   
"Smells good." He looks into the pot before heading over to the door leading to the dungeons. I hear some beeps and the door opens. There are more beeps and when he turns around he looks somehow appeased.  
"Let me warn you, you won't get out of here. Never. So make it easier for yourself and just give up."  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."  
"No, not yet." His voice is cold as ice. "Put the food on four plates when you're finished. I'll be right back." With that he disappears down the stairs and I think about grabbing a knife and killing him when he comes back up or just throw in a window and run. There are houses close by and with a little luck someone might hear me.

Reaching for the biggest knife I freeze as I hear a loud scream from downstairs, and another. I don't know why but my knees buckle and I sink to the floor crying.   
I don't know how long I sit there, with my head buried between my knees and hands pressed to my ears to drown out those horrible screams, until he comes back upstairs.  
"Magnolia? - There you are."  
Before my brain can process anything I beg "Please, Sir, don't hit me again. Please."  
"Get up! Put the food on the plates and shut up!" 

I don't know how I get the strength but I obey and a moment later he disappears down the stairs again with two plates. "You may start eating already. I'll be back in a moment."  
It doesn't take long and he's back closing and locking the door behind him. He's also holding something long and thin with leather on the ends. Putting it down he grabs a fork and starts eating.   
"At least you can cook. No wonder that you're so chubby." Tears start to run again and I wish I've never left the dungeons. "Eat up. Then I've got a surprise for you."

I eat even slower than usually to delay my surprise but eventually my plate is empty.  
"Finally. Now come!" He firmly grabs my wrist and tugs me to the living room over to a wooden box. There are three holes in one side, a big one in the middle and two smaller ones to the sides. I know they are for my head and wrists and I wonder what he'll do to me now.   
"Kneel. Right here." On shaky legs I obey. "Open your mouth!" Out of nowhere he presents a ring gag and shoves it in securing it around the back of my head. His fingers reach for my neck and a moment later the dog collar is gone. Finally.  
He opens the box and shoves me brutally forward. I place my arms into the holes and then the box is closed again and I'm left in darkness, not knowing what will happen.

A moment later I feel him grab a foot. He's wrapping something around my thigh, just above my knee. Then he kicks my legs apart and wraps something around the other leg as well. The new position almost hurts but when I want to move my legs back together I can't. A spreaders bar, surely. He slaps my butt a couple of times and then the door bell rings.  
"Not a sound from you, whore. Or you'll pay for it."

First I only hear his voice but then the front door is opened and there's another male voice. And another. No! I don't want anyone to see me like that. But of course the voices get closer and then I hear a shocked gasped.  
"Jesus, Tom, what's that?"  
"My naughty, little whore. Just ignore her."  
"Tom, I don't qui..."  
"Oh, come on Gus, you know I'm a dominant and that little whore needs to be punished. You can hit her if you want. Or fuck her ass."  
"Did you hit her like that? She's green and blue all over."  
"She's been a very bad slut recently. Isn't that right, whore?" His hand is stroking my slit and I whine in embarrassment. "See. - And I thought you came over to talk business."  
"Yes. Well. It's just... About your new book. How far are you?"  
"Half way through, I'd say."

So he's an author when he's not abducting and abusing women?! They talk about publishing days and money for a while but at some point I can't concentrate any longer as my thighs hurt more and more every second and even start shaking at some point, nevermind the feeling of eyes on me all the time. Tears are running down my face once again. I should have jumped out that window earlier. To my horror at one point his finger thrusts into my butt while they still are talking.  
"Tom, please."  
"What? She's got a greedy little hole back there. Besides you're hard almost since the start anyway."  
"I think we'll go and leave you alone."  
Tom's chuckling "Yeah, sure. Do you want to give her a try, Mark?"  
"Well, why not."  
"Mark!"  
"Wait outside, if you don't want to watch."

Wildly shaking my head I try to say "no" but only the "o" comes out. Struggling to get away I find the box is heavier than it looks and doesn't move an inch. A moment later two fingers enter my ass and I cry out.  
"See, such a greedy hole."  
I try to shut off my mind as he starts fucking me. Luckily he isn't that big and finishes quite fast but I can't help but feel even dirtier and more disgusting than before. His seed is running out of my hole just as my tears are running down my cheeks...

They talk for a while longer but I don't hear a thing as all I hear is a constant noise in my ears. It felt bad being abused by him but this is on an entire new level.

I don't know how long I've been in that box when he's coming back and the first thing he does is slap his palm across my folds. "That's a good whore. Earned me an extra 200 Pounds." His palm is tracing circles around my folds and eventually dips into my tunnel. "Shit, you're soaking. Being exposed like that turns you on! Well, maybe I'll take some pictures of you then and put them online. Great idea." He pets me on the butt twice and then he's gone. Has he really whored me out? I feel gutted. Why didn't I stay in the dungeons this morning? So stupid.

When his footsteps come back I try to beg with the gag in my mouth but only unintelligible syllables come out of my mouth.   
"Be quiet, whore. - Rose, take the plug and work her hole until it's in the whole way. Don't go too fast."  
I feel a cold splash of lube between my butt cheeks and a moment later something firm enters my butt. She's playing with my hole thrusting the thing deeper and deeper. It feels like a plug with multiple balls and the closer they get to the base the bigger they get. I hold still not wanting to risk more punishment, at least I know it's Rose using this plug on me. Eventually the thing is completely inside when I hear his voice again. "Now that's a greedy little hole. And I'll make sure it'll be properly stuffed today."

There's silence for a God knows how long. My thighs hurt like shit and the only thing keeping me on my knees is that stupid spreaders bar. Minutes in this box begin to feel like hours and maybe that's what they are. Occasionally I hear footsteps or his voice but mostly I'm alone with my pain and shame, still feeling that guys cum dried on my thighs. 

I'm half asleep when I hear his voice. "So, time for part two of your Porntube clip, whore."  
His hand is caressing my back and finally grabs the plug and tugs it out, only to replace it a moment later with his thick cock. His thrusts are violent and it almost feels like he wants to split me in half but then he stops staying buried to the hilt inside of me. His right hand lets go of my hip and finds its way between my legs.  
First he only teases my clit but eventually he starts to rub it while thrusting into me again, only that he's changing the angle lightly and within the blink of an eye all pain is forgotten and I moan in pleasure. Like that he's fucking me until I orgasm around him and only moments later he comes as well with a guttural moan.

Slowly pulling out I feel his seed coating my sore folds. Two of his fingers hold my butt cheeks apart and I hear a quiet “fuck” from him. In the end he lets go only to shove the plug into me again.

I'm really desperate for the loo and I'm sure I won't be able to hold it much longer. My eyes are wet with tears and when the box opens I squeeze my eyes shut not to be blinded by the bright light. The ring gag comes off and I hiss when I realise just how sore my jaw is. He puts a water-bottle with a straw in front of me before closing the top again.  
"Sir, please, I need to pee." My voice is really quiet and sounds creaky and I hope he even heard me.   
"I figured. But you won't leave this box. Not until I'm sure you've learned your lesson."  
Desperate I think about peeing on the floor when I feel his fingers at my slit. "You've really disappointed me, girl."  
"Sir, plea..."  
"Shut up!" He slaps me on the butt with his large palm "Not another word or I'll spank the shit out of you."  
I automatically nod despite he can't see it.

There's a sting in my pussy, more precise in my urethrae and a moment later I feel something being inserted there. He isn't seriously putting a catheter into me?!  
"So, now you can pee. And drink that water. Dinner will be here in a bit."

My legs hurt as does my neck. The hole where my head is resting is padded but still quite hard and I can't rest my head somewhere. Drinking the water I feel utterly helpless. I hate Lavender for giving me the code. She must have known that there's no way to escape. Stupid cunt. I just hope she's been punished for her betrayal as well and if I think of the pained screams from earlier, she most likely has. 

Not too long after the spreaders bar is removed and gratefully I bring my knees together. This is way better. Then the box is opened again, only this time also the board holding me in place is tugged out but I don't dare to move, not until he tells me to.  
"On your knees."   
It's already dark outside and I wonder where the time went. Have I really been in there all day. The butt plug feels uncomfortable inside me and I really want to beg to get rid of it but I don't want to get spanked.   
He's in his sweats (still?) and a black t-shirt. How can he make simple clothes like that so sexy?   
Closing the box he sits down on it grabbing a plate from the floor. The food smells delicious and my stomach growls with hunger, so I let him feed me.

Afterwards he silently cleans my piercings and when that is done he stares at me. I can't hold his gaze for too long so I drop my eyes to the floor where I see a plastic bag with yellow fluid lying, my own pee. This must be a bad dream!  
"I'm really disappointed. I thought you wanted to be a good girl. And especially you as a sub should know how to. Of course I understand that the whole thing is new for you but I've been good to you, haven't I. Even punished my best slave because of you. And that's how you thank me?"   
I still can't look at him and I know he's told me to be quiet but I just have to apologise. "I'm really sorry, Sir."  
He sighs and gets up. Hopefully he can forgive me. But to my horror he opens the box again. "Get back in. I can't look at you right now."  
Obeying I have to try again "Please, Sir. I promise I won't run. Please." I don't want to be in that box a second longer but he has no mercy.  
"I do anything. Please, Sir! Tom!"  
The top closes and I'm left in darkness once more. Tears are falling and my whole body is shaking. I want to be good. 

The light in the room is turned off and only now I realise that a tiny bit of light has fallen in through the holes around my wrists and head but now it's completely dark. And silent. No! I can't take this. No! I want to die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just came up with an end to this story but there'll be some chapters until then. I hope you'll stay with me despite the whole darkness.  
> Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Submitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally manages to break Jessica - utterly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: this is the darkest sh... I've ever written and somehow it gets you when you're writing. I can feel the darkness! This is getting harder and harder to write.

I barely sleep that night and when he re-appears in the morning I beg him again to let me out of the box. His only answer is a hard slap to my butt before removing the plug and fucking me again.  
I endure it without a single word, only tears run down my cheeks again. I'm always close to tears when I haven't slept properly but it's surely not the only reason they are running now. 

When the box opens again a while later he hands me another bottle of water and feeds me a bit of scrambled eggs and bacon. I beg him with my eyes but he doesn't react, only shuts the box again once the dish is empty. The muscles of my entire body burn like fire plus my belly hurts. I want to die...

 

I don't know how long I'm in the box already: two days, three? A week?  
At some point he shows up to fuck me and my periods has started. "Filthy, little whore!" He pushes a tampon into me and cleans my thighs before fucking my ass again. I've lost count of how often he did that and when I need to go to the toilet he calls Lavender to help me and clean me afterwards right there in that horrible box. I feel like I'm buried alive. I've given up all struggling. I can't even cry anymore. I'm like a robot.

 

 **Tom**  
I sit in my office typing away on my computer with the door open. Well, there's no-one there to disturb me. Rose and Lavender are locked in the basement and they'll only get out when I want them to. There are no more codes for them. Actually that was quite stupid of me really. With the knives from the kitchen they could have very easily hurt me or themselves. No more of that.

Magnolia is in the "Box of Shame" as I call it and will be for a while. Occasionally a quiet sob comes up the stairs but I don't care. It's her own fault. She lied to me again and she knows how I hate that, her still sore front should remind her of that. If she just has told the truth this morning, she wouldn't be down there now. A little spanking, surely but not humiliated like that.

Of course I didn't make Mark pay for fucking her but she doesn't have to know that. The video, however, looks rather good. Rose stretching her with that huge glass plug and then my cock disappearing between her round cheeks. I'll edit it tomorrow or some time soon and put it online. She'll hate that. But, well, some girls need to be broken utterly and she's one of those cases, I figure. By now she probably wishes she was dead but I need her beyond that point, I need her to have lost every tiny piece of free will.

So far I only had to do that once. Orchid had actually wanted to throw in a window which isn't as easy as it may sound. I caught her and called a friend who's running a brothel. She "worked" there for two nights earning 5000 Pounds with God knows how many “customers”. Afterwards she was basically like a sex doll, just better. It took only two days to break her utterly but about three months to build her up again to my likings. I actually dread that with Magnolia as it's really taking a hell of a lot of time but what's the alternative?   
I won't kill her and I won't drop her off somewhere to be found by the police. Too dangerous. Besides she's hot. 

When she moaned my name this morning, I was so taken aback. The little whore was totally in the moment forgetting about her desire to escape, totally submitting to me. Damn, that had been great. But then in the bathroom...

Shaking my head I focus back on my story. My female character just has a gang bang with her boss and some business partners - and she loves it. Damn, I shouldn't write this shit as it makes me hard again. Well, I've got my fuck doll downstairs, so what...

 

In the morning I make breakfast and bring it downstairs where I have the two girls suck me off. Afterwards I feed Magnolia and there's still resistance in her eyes, although her body must ache like hell by now. Tough, little bitch.  
Just when I want to go grocery shopping my phone rings. Emma. She's just been at the castle checking out the park. She's so fucking happy, it makes me sick. Well, at least they're going to let me in peace now.

When I come back home, Magnolia is once more sobbing, so she's still not where I want her. Just to demonstrate her position to her I fuck her butt again. She's surely sore as fuck by now but I don't care. 

I open the box only briefly to feed her or give her something to drink but every time she glances at me as if she wants to kill me. Tough bitch. I let Rose spank her in the evening of day two and she still cries. All her muscles are tense but she's still fighting. I didn't think she'd be such a hard nut to crack, especially knowing she's actually a sub.

 

The next morning I come downstairs and blood is running down her thigh. "Filthy, little whore." I pet her butt before getting a tampon and a wash cloth. Wouldn't I have woken with the plan to fuck her properly, I'd leave her but hey... It doesn't take long and she comes. Good, her resistance is declining. Now it shouldn't take much longer. By tonight she should be ready for the next step. 

I have an appointment with my editor, so I leave them alone. But when I come back and feed Magnolia her glance is empty she's staring at nothing and like a robot opens her mouth when I tell her to. Very good. Only to make sure I let her in the box until the evening.

 

I've finished another chapter of my book and feel rather good. Some more chapters and I'm ready. Stretching my limbs I get up and head downstairs. Time to tend to Magnolia.

When I open the box she's actually sleeping. How can she sleep in that position? I take out the board holding her in place and massage her sore back, a moment later her head moves. I pull out the catheter and pet her butt.  
"Can you get up, Magnolia?"  
She slowly gets up on her knees, her face a pained mask. I help her to her feet and lead her upstairs to the master bathroom. Her eyes are empty when I look at her. I run us a hot bath and she doesn't move an inch while I roam around the bathroom.   
"Can you change your tampon, Magnolia. Or do you need help?"  
She looks like she has no idea what to do so I lead her over to the toilet and sit her down. Like a doll she's sitting there not moving. I spread her legs and pull out the tampon.   
"Pee, once you're sitting on there." Again she does as told. "See, that's my good girl."  
I wipe her dry and carefully insert my index finger into her pussy. Fuck, she's tight. Testing how sore her walls still are, I carefully move my finger inside her slippery tunnel. All the time she remains indifferent. Until I press my finger against her g-spot. A quiet moan escapes her and I decide to give her tight pussy a try. I don't mind the blood, besides it's easier to get them off during their periods - and as a bonus they're tighter than usually.

I clean my finger with toilet paper and flush.   
"Get up, girl." I lead her over to the tiled wall and she flinches a little when her back touches the cold surface. Quickly turning off the water I pull off my t-shirt and sweats. I'm already semi-hard and after a couple of strokes I'm fully hard. Her eyes are on my cock when I look back at her. "Do you want that inside you?" To my utter surprise she nods shyly. Maybe I let her out too soon anyway. "Raise one of your legs." Stepping closer to her I grab her left leg behind the knee and step between her thighs. Playfully I tease her slit with my tip and it comes away with a light smear of red. 

Lining my erection up with her entrance I look directly into her eyes as I thrust in. Her eyes widen and she gasps in pleasure. Her tunnel is really moist but also so fucking tight. I probably won't last very long but when she lets out a whimper after a couple of thrusts I know she doesn't need much more either.   
The sounds are obscenely wet and can't help but thrust faster. I'm practically nailing her to the wall and then she comes with a loud whine. It feels like her pussy wants to squeeze me out and if I wouldn't press my hips against hers that's probably what would happen. Fuck, that's good!   
I ram into her a couple of more times - once or twice even knocking her head against the wall - before I shoot my sperm into her womb.

Still panting hard I reluctantly pull out and apparently I'm not the only one missing the contact as she lets out a small whimper. "Don't worry. If you're a good girl, you'll get a lot of my cock in the near future." I kiss her forehead and she's pawing at my chest not wanting to let me go.

I grab some toilet paper and wipe us down before pushing another tampon into her.  
"Time for a bath, little girl."  Stepping over the edge of the tub I grab her hand and tug her along after me. Slowly sitting down I spread my legs to make room for her. She winces lightly when the hot water first makes contact with her butt when I tug her down but a moment later she relaxes into it and lets the warmth ease her sore muscles. With a sigh she sinks back against me and I wrap an arm around her before grabbing a bar of soap with my other hand. I gently wash her while making sure her nipple piercings don't get irritated too much.

The entire house is silent only occasionally there's a splash of water when I move. It's so peaceful. No shouting or sobbing. I wash her short hair and rinse it afterwards. What a shame for her golden curls! But they'll grow back. She's like a doll in my arms and I'm happy that she's finally lost her fighting instinct. Then she moves and I almost hit her but all she does is turn around and press her head and upper body against my chest whilst wrapping her arms around me. With a smile I pet her head and rub her back and a few moments later she's sleeping soundly. I try to wake her but she's so deep under already. Well, no wonder. I get up and lift her out. Wrapping her in a towel I dry her body as good as possible before carrying her to my bed. 

 

 **Magnolia**  
My entire body aches and I'm exhausted. I need to get out of this box. My mind is empty, I can't even remember who put me in here. Somewhere deep in my mind a voice whispers "lavender" but I don't know what purple flowers have to do with it. I dose off...

When I wake up again there is light and gentle hands caress my body. There's also a smooth, male voice. My saviour. He asks if I can get up and I do. Every muscle in my body hurts and then his strong hands help me up the rest of the way and we move. I'm trapped in a cloud of pain as this hero beside me helps me up some stairs. My thighs scream in pain with every step but I can't fall, not as long as he's there. I need him. He's good for me.

Eventually we're in a bathroom and he helps me to the toilet. He's saying something but I don't understand him. His fingers touch my vagina and I want to close my thighs but I can't move them. Embarrassed I watch as he brings out a dirty tampon. I hear a cold voice say "filthy, little whore" in my head and shudder. He tells me to pee and I do. His eyes are so blue and so kind. He's beautiful.

Then his finger is inside me and for a moment I forget all the pain. He's making me feel so good. Unfortunately his finger is gone all too soon and he's wiping at my pussy. When he tells me to get up I do, after all I don't want to disappoint my saviour. He leads me over to a wall. Is there water running?

The cold tiles suddenly at my back make me flinch but they heat up quite fast. He's taking off his clothes and I see his perfect chest dotted with a huge number of little freckles and I want to touch them all. Then he drops his sweats and his amazing, long fingers wrap around his shaft. He's stroking himself revealing a perfect pink tip when he pushes back his foreskin. He's growing harder and harder and somehow I feel proud that he obviously wants my body. At least there's a way I can thank him for saving me.  
"Do you want that inside you?" Wanting to please him I nod. His finger felt so good. How amazing will his thick cock feel? I like thick cocks.  
"Raise one of your legs." I lift up my left one leaning against the wall and a moment later his wonderful hand grabs me behind my knee and he's stepping closer. I can feel his body heat against my front and it feels wonderful. 

He runs his beautiful cock over my slit and when he locks eyes with me he thrusts in. Involuntarily I arch my back inviting him to go deeper and gasp as the feeling of his manhood stretching my tunnel is utterly delicious. He's fucking me rather hard and fast - just the way I like it. Soon I'm close and I moan and whimper. God, I hope he doesn't think I'm a whore. And then I cum, hard. I even see stars blinking in my vision. He seems to like it as his thrust grow more desperate and my head hits the wall but the sting of pain doesn't override my still present orgasm and then he comes inside me.

I wish he'd stay inside me forever but of course he slips out all too soon but the promise he utters leaves me hopeful  "Don't worry. If you're a good girl, you'll get a lot of my cock in the near future."  
He cleans us off the blood before putting another tampon inside me.

"Time for a bath, little girl." He steps into the huge tub and reaches for my hand. Eagerly I follow him and go down to sit between his incredibly long legs. My thighs burn as I go down and then I'm in the water and it's amazing. The heat immediately soothes my sore muscles, it feels so good. His arm wraps around me and I feel protected and loved. Inhaling deeply I relax against him knowing my misery is over and he's there for me.   
Only to proof that he starts washing me. Eventually his tender touch caresses my nipples carefully and as I look down I see silver. Piercings? Since when do I have piercings? I love them and I love the way he gently tends to them.

I'm half asleep when he rubs shampoo into my hair. It's so nice. Intimate. After those days? Weeks? Months? Of darkness it feels so good to have a strong man care for you. He's perfect. I want to be his. Forever. So as soon as my hair are clean I turn around and wrap my arms around him as tightly as possible. I press my head to his chest and listen to his heart beat. It's so soothing. His cock is floating in the water and gently brushes against my belly. I want this. Closing my eyes I rela...

 

Darkness! All around me. Not again. No. I have been saved, haven't I? Where is he? No. I don't want to be trapped again. My butt is stretched painfully and I know he'll hurt me again. No! Please.  
"Magnolia? Wake up, sweet girl." That voice! I like that voice. "Magnolia! Open your eyes!"  
That's me! I am Magnolia!  
Blinking my eyes I see light. It's small but it's there and also there is my saviour. He's propped up on an elbow looking at me concerned. His hand strokes over my face wiping away a wet spot. Have I been crying?  
"Shhhh. Little one. It was just a bad dream."   
I throw myself at him hugging him close and burying my face in his chest. His light chest hair tickles my nose but I don't care, I quite like it actually.  
"Shhhh. Do you have to go to the bathroom?"  
Thinking about it I nod and he helps me up. 

I head towards the bathroom door with him at my side. My thighs burn and my back aches. He helps me sit down and I start to pee.  
"Can you replace your tampon on your own or do you need my help?" I stare at his naked form and I'm ashamed as I don't know how to do it. It's like he's reading my thoughts and crouches down before me like earlier. I watch him tug the dirty one out and throw it into the dust bin before pushing a new one into me.  
"Are you okay, little girl? Do you have cramps?"  
Now that I think about it I have cramps but my entire body hurts so I just shrug my shoulders.  
"It's alright. Come, get up. Let's wash our hands and go back to bed. Okay?"

A bit later we lie in bed again. I'm lying on my side and he's spooning behind me. His large hand covers my belly and slightly rubs over it. It feels nice and secure to be so close to him. He makes me feel safe. 

 

When I wake up again the bed beside me is empty and for a moment I nearly panic. Curling up into a ball I bury my face in the sheets and there it is: his smell. Immediately my nerves calm knowing that I'm still with my saviour. My belly hurts and I remember that I have my periods. I feel confused and lonely. Something's not right. Then I hear his voice from somewhere close. Getting up my eyes land on the bathroom door. He'll be proud of me when I use it on my own. 

Afterwards I head over to the door leading into an open stairwell. My legs still hurt like after running a marathon but I want to be with him. I have to. Only around him I feel safe.   
I find him sitting in an office chair in front of a computer. He's only wearing sweats and he's staring onto the screen whilst talking to someone on the phone. When he sees me his brows furrow and I don't know why but I immediately sit down on the floor.  
Nodding lightly he continues his conversation and whoever he's talking to makes him feel bad.  
"I know. - It's not like I don't want to, Emma. - Okay, fine. I think he's an idiot. That's why I'm not going on his stack-do. - No fucking way!"  
Like that the conversation continues and I just want to make him feel better, so I crawl up towards him and between his spread legs. I sit back on my heels and tug at the waistband of his worn, black sweats. His eyebrows raise as I grab his cock and for a moment I fear he'll push me away but instead he helps me get his sweats off and down to his ankles. His thighs are strong, the skin smooth and his legs are covered in fine golden hair. There's a bigger freckle on the inside of his knee and I kiss it before moving with my lips upwards his muscled thighs. In the end I reach his cock which is already growing harder.  
Occasionally he's saying something but his gaze is on me and somehow I know he isn't really listening to that Emma-girl any longer. And then I suck him into my mouth and he hisses "Fuck".

As I slowly take him deeper he says "No. Not you. I just drO... dropped something. Shit!" I have to smile around his thick shaft which is still swelling with blood. I bob my head up and down his length until it finally passes my throat and my nose is buried in his short pubic hair.  
"F... Ahhhh. Gotta go. Em. Sorry. Bye. - Shit, pet! What are you doing?!"  
I swallow around his length and he hisses again in pleasure. It feels good to bring him so much pleasure. 

The taste of the first droplets of precum fill my mouth as I pull off slowly sucking hard. Once only the tip of his cock remains in my mouth I swirl my tongue around him before going back down on him. I repeat that a couple of times until he comes into my mouth with a gasp. My lips stay firmly sealed around him until I've swallowed the last droplet of his delicious sperm. 

Staring up at him I find he looks really pleased and to show it he gently pets my head.  
"Such a good girl. And that mouth of yours is deadly. Have you slept well?"  
Nodding I cuddle my head against his thigh while my right arm wraps around his leg. Like that we stay for a while until my stomach growls angrily.  
Chuckling he looks down at me. "Looks like my little puppy's got a little monster in her belly. Come on, let's get you something to eat."

 

After we've eaten he puts the rest of the food onto two dishes and heads over to a small hallway. "Come on, Magnolia."  
Of course I follow him. We come to a door and he enters a code then we head down a flight of stairs and finally reach another door. Again he enters a code and I can hear voices, female voices. We walk through a small hallway passing three doors. The last one is open and there's a small bed. Then we come into a large room - dungeon, pops up in my mind - and through a door I can see two naked girls chatting.   
"Morning, slaves. Breakfast."

They come outside and both stare at me with open hate. Hiding behind him I cuddle against his strong back.  
"And when you're done eating Magnolia needs a wax." He steps aside but I quickly follow him trying to hide behind him. "Not so shy, Magnolia. Go on, sit in the chair. Legs up."  
Shaking my head lightly I cuddle against him.  
"You do as I tell you or I'll have to hurt you!" Letting out a whine I shake my head and pleadingly look at him. "Go on. Do it now!" His voice is stern and unforgiving, so I eventually move. After all I don't want to disappoint him.

I sit on the chair with my legs spread waiting for the girls to finish their breakfast. He's called them slaves and they wear collars. Rose and Lavender, an inner voice says. Lavender! It's her fault what happened to me! He must know it. Tom. He must know she's a bad girl, so he put her in these dungeons and enslaved her. Good.  
His name is Tom? How can I know that? Has he told me? He must have. The name suits him. 

When they're finished they disappear into another room but are back a moment later holding some stuff. They come over to me and I'm afraid. Where is he? Where is Tom? Panicking I look around the room until I see him standing at a huge wardrobe. Letting out a whine I try to get his attention while fingers touch my mound. No!  
Luckily he turns around and sees me. Why is he rolling his eyes? But he's coming over to me. "Shhhh. Don't cry. They'll just wax your cute little cunt for me. You want to be my good girl, don't you?" I nod eagerly. "Then you'll do this for me." He wipes away a tear. I haven't even noticed I'm crying but wet trails run down my face.

All the time through my waxing he stays right there and holds my hand and I squeeze it hard. Afterwards he lets go and heads back over to the wardrobe and I follow him. I watch him taking out a big butt plug and wonder what he'll do with it.  
"Go to your room, Magnolia." Puzzled I stare at him. "Your room. That one over there." He gestures to a door but I don't want to leave him, so I shake my head.  
"I won't say it twice. Go now." As I still don't move he grabs a long stick and strikes out hitting my right buttock. It hurts like shit and I let out a loud, pained yelp. "You obey or I'll hurt you! Simple. Now go."  
Starting to cry I walk away from him. The two girls stare at me stupidly as I pass them and walk into that room. 

I'm still crying when he comes in and immediately I feel hopeful again. "You'll stay here while I'm gone. I have a meeting. Be a good girl. I don't want to here complaints about noise or something. Do as Rose and Lavender tell you! Understood?"  
Swallowing hard I nod. Why is he leaving me with his slaves? It doesn't make any sense.  
And just like that he's gone and I'm alone again. Alone in the darkness. And I cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit! Somehow this mental "torture" is worse than the physical one. What do you think?


	11. Like a Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Tom and Magnolia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short chapter and it's not as dark as the others. However, the next one will be again.

**Tom**  
After spending the whole morning and afternoon with my mum and sister at the tailor's to get my measurements for my grooms men suit I'm desperate to get home. Mum's driving me nuts and apparently Emma's sure that I wasn't alone in the morning when we talked.  
"Come on, Thomas... - Tell us about her! - Who is she? - Willyou bring her to the wedding? - Blablabla..."  
In the end I'm so bugged that I hiss "I was fucking wanking off. Alright?!"  
They stare at me like moon-calves and then Emma's facial expression turns into disgust.  
"You were wanking off while on the phone with me?! Ewwww, that's sick, brother."

To my horror they invite themselves for dinner tomorrow when we say good-bye and no matter what I say, I can't get rid of them. Fuck!  
On my way home I stop at the grocery store and buy a few things before heading over to the sex shop. I'll need a collar for Magnolia soon. Standing in front of the shelf I look for something special. I need something strong for her. A thick, black leather collar with star- studs grabs my attention.   
"Hey, Tom. How are you?"  
"Berry, hi. Didn't see you there."  
"Just came downstairs. Got a new sub? - Again."  
"Yes. Tough, little thing." I grab the collar just wanting to get out. Berry is a nice guy but I'm not actually sure he doesn't walk around the village sharing his customers secrets.  
"That one? Right. Anything else?"  
"No. I'm g... Actually..." My eyes land on a collection of piercings. I already looked online a couple of days ago for nipple piercings for my two girls and saw some great ones. But once I'm here I can check out his collection and almost immediately my eyes land on a pair that'll be perfect for Magnolia.

After buying the collar plus two pairs of nipple piercings I drive home. My cocks already filling with blood as I drive through the gates. Grabbing my stuff I head straight inside and to the kitchen. I drop everything where it is and head over to the little hallway and down the stairs.

The first thing I notice when I walk in the dungeons is Rose's worried face.  
"What is it?"   
"Sir, it's Magnolia. She wouldn't stop crying, ever since you've left. We tried to soothe her but she wouldn't let us touch her."  
"Fuck!" Oh, no! I head straight over to her door which is closed.   
"We couldn't stand her sobbing any longer, Sir. I'm sorry." Rose explains.  
"It's alright. Thanks."

Damn, while Orchid had become a mindless sex doll, Magnolia seems to have become a little puppy needing her Master every minute of the day. Fuck! I'm not sure which is worse.

 

 **Magnolia**  
The bad girls are there and I don't want them to touch me I want my saviour. Where is he? Why has he left me here in these dungeons? He's said this was my room. But why is it my room? I don't understand what's going on. I don't want to be alone. I want him. But he's gone. So I cry and I can't stop it.

My head hurts and my eyes burn but I still can't stop crying. I'm afraid that he doesn't want me and that's why he's left me here with these cruel girls. Why has he saved me if he doesn't want me? Why?

Curled up in a ball I lie there for God knows how long. Tears are still running down my face when the door opens again. It's surely one of the girls again. I don't want them near me. No!  
"Shhhh, sweet Magnolia." Gentle lips touch my forehead and when I blink my eyes I see him standing there. Immediately I throw my arms around him and bury my face in the crook of his neck.  
"Shhhhh. Stop crying." I want him, so I start pawing at his white t-shirt but he catches my wrists easily and puts me on my back. Invitingly I spread my legs for him and when he moves closer I can feel his hard cock restrained in his tight jeans. I try to reach the button and zipper of his pants but again he catches my wrists.  
"Do you want my cock, little whore?" I nod eagerly. "Then be a good girl and beg me for it!"  
I can't talk. No! I won't get it! Panicking I try to free my arms from his firm grasp to free his erection but don't stand a chance. Whining I look at him with puppy eyes but he stays emotionless.   
"Come on, you know what I want to hear!"  
Thinking about it I surprisingly find that I do know what he wants to hear. So I open my mouth expecting nothing would come out but it does. "Please, Sir, let me have your beautiful, thick cock. Please. I want you to fill me with your seed. To the brim. Please."  
To my relief he smiles "That's my good girl. - Lavender! Get me a towel!"

His fingers are caressing my breasts and his mouth kisses from my neck down to my cleavage. The girl with the towel is back a moment later and after taking it from her he lifts my butt and places it beneath me. I watch with wide eyes as he tugs out the tampon and throws it in the bin. “Good. Almost over.” Then he unzips his jeans and shoves them down. There he is again, his amazing, thick, long cock. In anticipation I spread my legs wider as he crawls onto my bed. My tears have dried and I want nothing more then to feel him inside me and that's what I get as a moment later his thick head breaches into my tunnel. Oh, yes! 

First the fucking is rather gentle but then it's getting faster and harder and I love every second. Soon I've forgotten the feeling of loneliness and isolation. He's here and he loves me. I just know it. Only as if to proof that he makes me come so hard I see stars and a few moments later he comes inside of.  
Damn! His face is so sexy when he comes. I hope I'll make him happy and have his baby one day.

Afterwards he carries me into the bathroom and puts me in the tub but instead of running me a bath he just takes the shower head and washes me like that. He wraps me in a fluffy towel and dries me.   
"Okay, I'll get you something to eat and drink. Go back to your room meanwhile."  
He wants to leave me alone again? No! Immediately tears well up in my eyes again and I wrap my arms around him.  
Sighing he rolls his eyes. "Alright. Then come along but I won't carry you!"  
Eagerly nodding I have to smile and quickly follow him to the door and out. 

While he's cooking I sit on the floor watching him. He's such a beautiful man and I would do anything for him. He saved me.   
"Listen, Magnolia, you have to follow some basic rules and if you don't obey I have to punish you. You do whatever I tell you without hesitating. So if I tell you to go to your room, you do it!" Ashamed I nod. I've disappointed him.   
"You address me as 'Sir' or 'Master' whatever you like more." Again I nod, that's surely no problem. "And when I ask you a question I expect an answer! Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir." I say proudly and smile at him.  
“And no orgasming without permission, plus you won't touch yourself unless I allow it. Your body is mine!”  
Oh, yes, please. I'm his sub now and there's nothing in the world I'd rather be.

After we've eaten he tells me to go upstairs to his bedroom and lie on my back. It doesn't take long and he's standing in the doorway holding a little bottle and a q-tip. With gentle fingers he runs the q-tip along my piercings after soaking it with a clear fluid.  
"Watch closely as you'll do that on your own from now on."

When he's finished he tells me to get on my hands and knees and of course I immediately obey him. He gets on bed beside me and I wonder if he'll fuck me again. I love doggy style.  
"Now listen, girl. As I've explained the rules you'll understand that your disobedience from earlier needs to be punished. You'll get thirty blows for it and I want you to count them and thank me for each one, so you'll remember them better. For now I'll use my bare hand but if you disobey again I'll use a whip or something. Ready?"  
With a tear-muffled voice I whisper "Yes, Sir" and then he starts. I understand why he's doing it and I'm really disappointed with myself.

The blows aren't too bad, I always liked being spanked with the bare hand. Did I? I feel confused. Have I been spanked before?   
Soon he's finished and after thanking him for the last blow I beg his forgiveness "I'm so sorry, Sir. I want to be your good girl. Please. I was just afraid of being alone down there again. I'm so sorry."  
"You've been punished for your misbehaviour. But when I ask you again to go to your room I want no hesitation. I'll always come back for you. And now be a good girl and suck me off."

 

First I think I'll have no problem with going to that room when he tells me to but when he demands it the next afternoon - after a great morning filled with sex - I start crying again but I obey nonetheless.   
"Stop crying now! You're behaving like a little child! I won't have that."  
Wiping away my tears I apologise but he's already heading out, not responding.

I lie on the bed and stare at the wall silent tears running down my face. Why is he locking me up in that basement with his slaves? Why does he have slaves in the first place? Am I also just a slave to him? No! I don't wear a collar, so I must be special to him.  
"Magnolia? Everything okay?" One of the girls appears in the doorway and a moment later the second one stands behind her.  
"I don't want to be down here!" I pout.  
They are silent for a while "Do you want to watch a movie with us?"  
That would be a nice distraction, so I nod and follow them to another room.

Turns out the slaves, Lavender and Rose, are rather nice. We talk about our sexual experiences with the Master and what he apparently seems to like. We have a really good time, however, the more we talk the more I feel I'm really just a slave to him as well. The girls are just with him longer. In my mind I take a note to ask him about it although I know this will most likely earn me a spanking or something but I have to know.

When he comes back downstairs he's really angry and tense.   
"Magnolia come here!" I jump up from my sitting position on Lavender's floor and run to him. "Good girl. Stay where you are!"  
He heads over to the wardrobe and takes out some stuff. Only when he closes it I see that he's holding a large vibrator and a rope. I like ropes.

Grabbing my wrist he tugs me out of the room alongside him. "Food's on the floor!" He shouts as we pass a plate with a half eaten turkey and a pot with mashed potatoes. I'm hungry as well but I don't dare to ask him. 

He takes me to his bedroom and basically throws me onto the large bed.   
"Get on all fours!"   
While I obey I see him grab a bottle of lube and a moment later he's behind me and squeezing some between my buttocks. I want to protest but before I can open my mouth two of his fingers are already thrusting into me. I expect it to hurt but the initial stinging stretch turns into a sweet tug in my lower abdomen as he brushes my g-spot.  He's stretching me until four fingers are inside me and I'm already close to my first orgasm when he replaces his fingers with the hard plastic of the vibrator.   
"Sir, please!"  
He bends over me and his hands start to squeeze my breasts. "Please what, pet?" His hot breath tickles the back of my neck and a shiver runs through my body making my nipples hard.  
"Please, Sir, may I come?"   
Chuckling he retreats from the bed before hissing a cold "no!" While I whine in need he's getting the rope he brought along and a moment later it's wrapped around my body and tied around my breasts. He orders me to kneel so he can tie it better and as I shift the vibrator brushes over my g-spot and I let out a quiet yelp.  
"If you come without permission I'll punish you, you filthy whore!"

Eventually the rope is in place and my tits are firmly pressed together by the ropes. It feels great and I can feel myself getting wetter every second. My nipples throb a bit more with my tits bound like that but it feels kind of hot and I've always liked a bit of pain.  
"Back on all fours!"   
I obey and he's climbing on the bed again. Only seconds later I can feel the thick head of his cock at my pussy.  
"Fuck, you're soaking wet. Do you like what I do to you?"  
"Yes, Sir. Very much. May I please have your cock now? Please!"  
"Do you think you deserve it after you behaved like a little child again?"  
"Please, Sssss... AAAAAAAAAH!" He rams into me and I can't help but orgasm already.

Tsking me he lazily pulls out before thrusting in again really slowly. My walls are still clenching around his cock and my arms and thighs start trembling lightly.  
"Filthy whore! You're coming without your Master's permission! Bad girl!"  
Grabbing my hips he moves faster causing wet slapping noises as our bodies meet. I'm already close again but I won't disobey him again - at least I'm not planning to. But obviously he's got different plans and turns on the vibrator and just like that I cum again... and again... and again.

By the time the fifth orgasm washes through my body I'm sweating and crying and I barely can hold myself on my hands and knees anymore. Finally he's got mercy on me and pulls out. The still vibrating plastic, however, stays where it is.  
"Such a bad, greedy little pet." I feel him get off the mattress but a moment later he's getting on it again near my head. My eyes stare at the black plastic ring around his cock and balls, which are purple already.  
"Open your mouth, whore!"  
Watching him tug off the cock ring I obey knowing he'll face-fuck me now. And of course he does. Roughly shoving his cock down my throat he grabs my head firmly. I gag a couple of times and when he finally comes down my throat the vibrations in my butt make me orgasm again as well.

Half way to unconsciousness I press out a "thank you, Sir" while falling to my side. I just want to sleep!   
"No way! Get back on all fours! Time for your punishment." His bruising grip grabs my hips and tugs me back to my knees before slapping my butt hard. Only when he tugs the vibrator out I notice it's still there. My arms won't carry me so I rest on my elbows my face resting sideways on the mattress. And then the blows start to land on my still sore buttocks...

 

 **Tom**  
Fucking shit! Her tight pussy just nearly killed me. I thought my balls would burst any moment as she came like five times around my cock. Greedy little whore!   
Damn! Her large tits look so fucking hot being bound like that. Even fuller than normally. I think I'll leave the rope on for a while. 

After coming down her greedy throat I feel better. Damn, how eagerly the bitch swallowed the last droplet of my spunk. She's collapsed afterwards but I can't let it slip that she came without permission - several times! I tug her to her knees and she tries to get to her arms but they shake too much. She ends up with her head on the bed resting on her elbows and tits. I grip the belt I was wearing all day and land the first blow. It feels so good to relief some tension. I hope I'm rid of mum and Emma for some time now after enduring them all day. The whole afternoon mum was trying to set me up with some stupid, ugly bitches she knew or who are the daughter of some friends of hers.

Magnolia doesn't even flinch as I keep punishing her. Her sexy, round butt is already covered in red welts when she moans. Fuck! This whole spanking is getting her off!   
"If you cum again I stick a vibrator up your pussy and make you cum until your pussy feels like a train has gone through it and you beg me to stop!"

It takes about fifty blows until I finally feel totally relaxed. Stretching lazily I watch as a thick trail of her juices runs down her thigh. Fucking whore! To tease the little slut even more I bend down and run my tongue up her thigh collecting her delicious juices and ending at her slit.  
She lets out a muffled scream when my tongue brushes her swollen folds and I know it wouldn't take much more to make her orgasm again. But she certainly doesn't deserve it, so I retreat giving her cunt a hard spank. 

Her eyes look like she's barely there anymore so I shove her to her side and gratefully she cuddles into my sheets. For a moment I want to shout at her to get the fuck out of my bed but don't. She looks so peaceful. And after blinking her eyes four times she drifts off.

 

I don't know why I keep her upstairs so much but she doesn't make trouble anymore. Quite the opposite. This morning when I woke up I kind of thought she's like a little puppy reminding me of the Golden Retriever I had when I was little. She needs me and that somehow feels good - very good. But also weird in a way.  
Continuing that thought I got the "pet butt plug" with the tail and worked it into her sleeping body. Once again I fucked her raw yesterday and the whore squirted all over my bed. Also the great thing is she loves every second of it even if I'm rough with her. Even begging me for more when her cunt is already sore as fuck.  
She's a real sub which is amazing. I've never thought I could truly enjoy hurting a girl during sex but apparently I'm a sadist – at least a bit.  
Occasionally I get Rose or Lavender to join in. The other night I put the three girls together in the dungeons and ordered them to fuck each other however they wanted. That was so fucking hot I pulled out my phone and recorded everything. I edited their faces out and sent it to company publishing porn. A few days later I picked up the stuff from my post office box and pulled out a cheque over 20000 Pounds.

 

I'm sitting in my office finishing the second to last chapter on my book when I hear something and as I turn Magnolia is crawling towards me, obviously playing along with the pet thing. I think I'll test her at the party in a few days and if she's a good girl and obeys she'll receive her collar. Smiling at her I turn back around to finish the last sentences of the chapter and when I begin to type again I freeze as the little bitch has crawled under my desk and is nuzzling her face against my hardening crotch...

 

 **Magnolia**  
The Sir is good to me. I'm allowed to sleep in his bed almost every night after he's made me orgasm a couple of times. Sometimes he punishes me afterwards but I like it. I'm surely more than a slave to him otherwise he wouldn't allow me to be in his bed so often, so I decided not to ask him about it.

The other day he took me to the dungeons and ordered us to fuck each other. We were going at it like wild cats. Rose got a strap on and fucked first Lavender then me, plus we were licking each other's pussies. I've never had sex with girls before but it was great fun.

 

Sleepily I blink my eyes only to see the Master is gone already like most mornings. Remembering how he has made me squirt the night before I shift to check the sheets. What is that? I move my hand to my butt only to find a tail between my sore buttocks. I like to be so sore from his touch, it reminds me that I'm his. Smiling I wiggle my ass a little so the tail is softly brushing over my swollen folds. Fuck!

I get off the bed and before I drop to the floor I see the large, filthy spot where I've squirted. Should I change the sheets? But he obviously wants me as his pet today, so I just drop to the floor heading towards the door. I know exactly where to find him and when I enter his office on all fours he turns around and smiles at me. He turns back to his work and I crawl closer. Wanting to cuddle at his feet I make my way under his big desk and of course he's sitting with his legs widely spread as usually. No wonder with genitals that size.

Wanting to please him I get closer and rub my face against his crotch. It doesn't take long until he responds. He's wearing boxers with a slit, so I stick my tongue in it and as it brushes his growing hardness he groans.  
The chair is pushed back and his eyes stare down at me with arousal. "You want my cock, pet?"  
Eagerly nodding I get closer to him again. His hand disappears in the front of his shorts and a moment later he's tugging out his heavy genitals. Going straight for him I eagerly wrap my lips around his thick cock and start sucking him off until I feel his seed pulsing down my throat. He's so delicious!

Afterwards I cuddle against his feet while he finishes his chapter. My Master is a writer, he's so clever nevermind the mindblowing sex he's giving me. I want to stay his forever!


	12. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica/Magnolia has a dream and Tom doesn't like it. Plus there's a party which isn't as much fun as it should be for either Tom and Magnolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but work's been a pain in the a...  
> However, it's a quite long chapter. Enjoy.

  
_I'm slipping on my new black and blue laced thong and pack the matching overt bra into my handbag. I can't wear it all night as it would be quite obvious with every step. I've tried it on beneath my dress and first though it was alright until I took a few steps towards my mirror. I'll change my bra once we were at James'. It's our third date and after the activities of last time - and the embarrassing cotton panties I wore - I want to be sexy for him._

_We've met through a mutual friend and got along quite well. Little did I know he was a dom, nor he that I was a sub. So when we fucked last time and he got rough he apologised saying he liked it rough. I had totally slipped into submissive mood and said "I like it rough too, Sir." And just like that we knew._

_Tonight he's invited me to one of the best Italian restaurants in town and as much as I'm looking forward to the great food, I'm more excited about what's going to happen afterwards._

_After we've eaten we sit there and suddenly his hand is on my thigh slowly inching upwards. My thong is actually quite decent at least until I spread my legs, so his fingers brush over the lace eventually and he grins. "No cotton tonight?"_   
_"No. I thought I'd surprise you with something sexier." Right then I spread my legs lightly and a moment later his fingertips are on my naked folds._   
_Furrowing his brows he seems to struggle to find out what he feels and then his eyes widen before his face puts on an evil grin._   
_"What do we have here? Jessica, you dirty girl!" His index finger gently presses against my folds and easily glides into my tunnel._   
_"James." I moan quietly not to alert any onlookers._   
  


 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
A hard slap to my left breast wakes me and I stare into blue eyes. Confused I look around. Where is James? Where am I? Then I remember that the guy beside me is Tom, my new Master. But how have we met? I remember how I've met James, but Tom???  
He's saved me from that horrible box. But who put me in it in the first place? James? Confused I look around and it's still dark outside. The words "Jessica, you dirty girl" come back to my mind. But who is Jessica? I'm Magnolia!

Another slap against my bound breast draws my attention.  
"Why are you moaning another man's name while I'm in bed next to you? You fucking whore? Can't get enough cocks, can you?"  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I had a dream and it felt so real. I..." Tears start running down my face as I feel more and more confused. 

"Shhhh. What is it sweet pet? Don't cry." He tugs my head against his naked chest and I inhale his scent deeply.   
"I'm really sorry, Sir. Please feel free to use me however you wish."  
"Shhhh. No more words. Close your eyes, little one. It's still the middle of the night."   
Soothingly he rocks me back and forth until I drift off again.

 

  
_We're back at his huge house and he helps me out of my jacket. Executing my plan I apologise myself and head to the bathroom. I quickly open my dress and replace my black bra for the overt one pulling my breasts in place. God, I love the way this thing looks on me!_  
 _Pulling my dress back in place I fresh up my make-up a little before heading back out._  
 _Looking down I see my breasts bouncing under the fabric with every step. He's sitting on the sofa in the library pouring us some wine when I come back in. His long legs look so delicious in those grey suit pants and his large genitals are barely hidden under the bright fabric. Involuntarily I lick my lips as I get closer and then he looks up and his eyes are immediately fixed on my breasts._  
 _"What do we have there?"_  
 _"A dress?"_  
 _"Don't be cheeky, little girl, or I'll punish you."_  
 _"Yes, please, Sir." My juices already start running in anticipation. Remembering his finger inside me when the waiter came back with our deserts I barely could stifle a moan. Fuck, I want him._  
 _"Bad, little girl. Take that beautiful dress off."_  
 _Biting my bottom lip I slowly grip the hem of my dress and slowly pull it up revealing my thighs, laze-covered mound, belly and eventually my breasts. I can hear a hiss the moment my breast are laid bare._  
 _"Fucking hell, you're hot." The dress is ripped from my hands and thrown into a corner. Before I realise it I'm thrown over the back of the sofa and one hand begins to spank me while the other one furiously tugs at my nipples._

_The spanking is rough but short and when he walks past me over to a drawer, I can see his pants are tenting and that there is a wet spot on them already. He's desperate for me. Great._   
_When he turns again I see him holding two silver nipple clamps and before I know it they are put on me making my tender peaks throb deliciously. A blink of an eye later he enters me with his thick cock._   
_"Tom, aaaaaaaah!"_

_The sex is wild and dirty. It feels like his cock is going through my cervix at some points but I don't mind._   
_And finally I cum with his fingers furiously rubbing my clit. "Thooooomaaasssss!" ..._   
  


 

With a gasp I wake. Shooting upright I feel my pussy is painfully throbbing with arousal. Had it been him all the time? I feel more confused then ever and somehow I'm afraid. Luckily the first sun rays fall in through the heavy curtains and I can see that he's there. His arm around me. This is real! He's here. He's holding me while I sleep. Everything else's just a dream. 

 

 **Tom**  
I don't know who James is but as she moans his name I feel a painful sting going through my chest before the rage sets in. How dare she?! That little whore! I've still been reading when she started to toss and turn and finally moaned that name! The sheets have shifted and her bound breasts peek out, so I slap my palm against her round tit and hiss "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

She stupidly stares around as if looking for something. Possibly she's dreamed about an ex-lover which only annoys me more, so I slap her tit again - even harder than before.  
"Why are you moaning another man's name while I'm in bed next to you? You fucking whore? Can't get enough cocks, can you?" 

When she looks at me her eyes are wide and filling with tears. She looks so confused and somewhat lost. "I'm sorry, Sir. I had a dream and it felt so real. I..."  
Now her tears start running and she looks like a child that has been forgotten by her parents in the shopping centre or something. Poor, little thing.

"Shhhh. What is it sweet pet? Don't cry." I tug her head against my chest to soothe her and it immediately works.  
"I'm really sorry, Sir. Please feel free to use me however you wish." I hear her say in a tiny voice and a part of me wants to take her up on her offer and furiously rut into her tight asshole without any preparation. Instead I manage to stay calm, God knows how...  
"Shhhh. No more words. Close your eyes, little one. It's still the middle of the night."   
Soothingly I rock her like a baby and cuddling her face into me she soon drifts off again.

Holding her close I lie down as well and wrap my arm and leg around her. Her face is resting at my neck and her bound tits are pressed against my chest so I can feel the piercings at my middle. She's so lovely with her tits bound. I rarely let her go without having a tight harness around her chest.  
Should I do it at the party as well? No, that marvellous view should be reserved for me alone. Her hair is growing back a little and I'm looking forward to wrapping her long curls around my hand while pounding into her. I feel my cock harden at that mental image and apparently she feels it as well as she quietly moans "Tom". That's better...

 

I've drifted into a light slumber when a loud scream startles me awake "Tooooom, aaaaaah!" She's greedily rubbing her cunt against my leg and coating it with her juices. Has she just orgasmed?   
Curious I slowly insert my finger into her tight pussy and indeed her walls are still clenching. I'll need to punish her! Grabbing her shoulders I want to wake her for it but she's still fast asleep and looks so peaceful. Well, I guess the punishment can wait until morning.

 

When I wake up the sun is up already and when I check my alarm clock I see it's already 9 o'clock! Fuck! I can't remember the last time I've slept so long.   
"Good morning, Sir." Magnolia blinks at me with her huge blue eyes.  
"Morning." I remember her clenching cunt and add "You filthy whore."  
She looks at me as if I've slapped her, her eyes even bigger and with a bit of hurt in them. "You came last night in your sleep. Without my permission!"  
Shock on her face she stares at me. 

I think whether to give her tits a spanking but as the party is today I decide against it.  
"Go to the bathroom and clean your butt. When you're done come downstairs."

 

Just when I'm putting Rose's and Lavender's breakfast on plates Magnolia comes in looking shyly to the ground.   
"You're clean?"   
"Yes, Sir. I'm really sorry, Sir."  
"Come on. To the dungeons." She longingly looks at the food and I grin. "After your punishment. Now come along."

 

 **Magnolia**  
In the rising sun I watch him sleep. He looks so beautiful with his long eye lashes, like a God. As it gets brighter I take a closer look at his chest and all the freckles splayed there. He's amazing. My breasts are still bound and I love it. I'm always wet for him when I'm wearing the ropes. At some point I doze off again lightly but wake just in time to see him stir. He's checking his alarm clock and I decide to greet him.  
"Good morning, Sir."  
There's a soft smile on his lips as he looks at me "Morning" which slowly fades and something dark appears in his eyes "You filthy whore."  
He calls me whore quite often and I've gotten used to it but with the word "filthy" before it I feel insulted. Why is he so mean to me? What have I done?  
"You came last night in your sleep. Without my permission!"  
No way! I remember my dream and how real it had felt but have I really orgasmed? 

He's shaking his head and while I still struggle to believe that it's true he says "Go to the bathroom and clean your butt. When you're done come downstairs."

Of course I obey him and clean my rear. He's taken me that way a couple of times now and generally I don't mind. But when he uses it as punishment he's going straight in without preparation, only lubes up his thick cock and fills my hole with lube. The stretch is excruciating at first. I hate it. I'd much prefer to be spanked or even caned.  
So expecting this I stretch myself a little in order to make it easier but if I'm too loose he'll know and it'll only get worse.

As fast as possible I finish and go downstairs where he's making breakfast. Good. I'm starving. He's putting food on two plates when he sees me walk in.  
"You're clean?"   
"Yes, Sir. I'm really sorry, Sir." I use my best submissive voice.  
"Come on. To the dungeons." To the dungeons? But the food smells so good.  
"After your punishment. Now come along."

I can do this. I'll be his good girl and please him, so I quickly follow him to the door and downstairs. We enter the large room and Rose and Lavender are sitting on Lavender's bed and are talking until they see the Master.  
"Go over to that bench and bend over, Magnolia."  
As I obey he brings them their breakfast and quietly says something to them. They nod and answer in unison "yes, Sir". Nodding contently he turns and comes over to where I'm standing with my head down and my ass up.

His hands unfasten the rope and it eventually slips from my body. As I look down I see the imprints still on my skin and I want it back there binding my breasts. His hands gently pet my buttocks and I expect him to ram into me at any moment but then his hand moves and he's stroking along my folds.  
"Jesus! You're soaking wet, little whore." Two of his nimble fingers easily glide into my tunnel teasing my sweet spot until I let out a moan.  
"Such a wanton, little slut. But you won't cum now. However, later you may cum as often as you want."  
Furrowing my brows I have no idea what he's talking about.

After teasing me a bit more he finally pulls out his fingers only to spread my juices around my asshole. "Maybe I should fuck your ass only using your juices as lubricant. What do you think?"  
"Please, Sir, don't hurt me too much." I say as sweetly as possible remembering the last time and that I felt him back there for days.  
One of his hands squeezes my breast roughly and I feel his hard cock at my pussy. I gasp when he slowly enters me, inch by slow inch. The next moment I feel something cold at my butt. Lube. While he's rotating his hips with his cock inside me, two fingers enter my other hole spreading the lube over my walls. He's not really stretching me as he's pulling out his fingers a moment later. His thick cock still inside me he rubs my clit and slowly pulls out until only his tip remains in me and then he thrusts back in the force almost knocking me over. And just like that he's gone. 

I let out a whimper of disappointment but it turns into a scream as he rams his cock into my other hole. The stretch is painful and I just want it to be over but knowing him I expect this to take a while.  
First he's going quite fast but after a bit slows down in order not to cum too soon. His hands are gripping my hips roughly as he pounds into me making sure to avoid any of my sensitive spots.   
When he finally releases his seed into me I feel like my butt is wide open.   
"That's my little cum dump." With that he pulls out and I feel his seed running down over my folds.   
"Thank you for coming inside me, Sir." I say meekly.  
"Shit, that's so hot! Hold your cheeks open for me. - Good. Stay like that."

The position is totally humiliating but luckily he's back after a moment and before I know what's going on he pushes a long plug into me.  
"Keeps you open until this afternoon." He pets my butt a little. "You may get up again. - You girls know what to do? How to prepare yourselves?" Lavender and Rose are standing near the door watching.  
"Yes, Sir." They answer in unison as I stare at them confused.  
"Magnolia, you'll stay here with the girls. Wax your sweet, little cunt and legs. And be a good girl."  
"Yes, Sir."   
I can't believe he's leaving me down here again but I know he's got a reason for it.

 

When he's gone the girls are getting totally excited and I can't understand why. There's some remains on their plates and while they babble I gulp down a slice of toast, some bacon and eggs.  
"Are you nervous, Rose? You have to be. You'll get your new Master tonight. God, I wished I would be ready yet. Come on let's prepare."  
They head to the bathroom and when I don't follow they turn and look at me. "Come on, Magnolia. You need to be pretty tonight." Rose holds out a hand towards me and my legs basically move over to her on their own. 

Lavender is putting some wax onto Rose's mound and they occasionally giggle. I find the whole situation weird and eventually ask "What's happening tonight?"  
They look at me like I've insulted them before sighing. "Tonight's the night I'll be sold to my new Master. And I'll be his only from then on." Rose smiles over her whole face.  
"But the Master is good to you." I can't understand why she would want any other one.  
"Yes. But I have to share him with you guys. First I didn't want to either but now I can't wait." 

After her waxing is finished it's Lavender's time and I'm even more confused.  
"Why are you getting waxed as well?" I ask.   
"Oh, stupid. There's gonna be a party. The Sir told you that."  
"And?"  
"We are there to, well, entertain the guests and get their attention. And maybe even raise the biddings."   
"We'll be naked?"  
"Of course!"

Suddenly I feel a huge lump in my throat. I don't want to be naked in front of God knows how many people. No fucking way.   
Nevertheless I let them wax me as it's time for it again anyway but I'll try to get the Sir to not take me out there to show me off in front of his guests. I'll rather stay down here alone all night. And I hate being down here on my own. 

At some point the door bell is ringing and the girls grin even more while cleaning their asses. Afterwards they finger each other and finally insert plugs.   
"Are you really looking forward to this? I can't believe it." Shaking my head I stare at them.  
"Well, we're allowed to cum as often as we want. Fuck as many cocks as we want. It's brilliant."  
"You sound like wh... whores?" Is that what we are to him? Whores? No! That can't be right. He loves us. 

"Yeah? And why is he selling Rose then?" A voice in my head asks. Is he bored of her? Is that the reason? My mind is spinning when the girls approach me and start putting make-up on me and styling my short hair a little. This isn't right.

 

I don't know how much time passes until the door opens again and he's back.  
"Come here girls."   
While Rose and Lavender run out to him I follow slowly not sure if I should at all but he's my saviour I can't disappoint him.  
"You look great girls. Before I'll take you upstairs I've got something for you. Rose, sit on the chair, spread your legs."   
From where I'm standing I can see her pierced cunt and the Sir is pulling a little box from his pocket. I can't see what happens then but when he moves away from her she's got a new piercing between her legs. It's a ring with a red stone dangling on it.  
"Thank you so much, Sir."  
"You're very welcome. - Lavender, now you." The girls change places and he pulls out another box. He bends over her and I see his fingers working on her nipple piercings. Her new ones are gorgeous, they're rings with a lavender-coloured flower on them.   
She also thanks him, tears in her eyes. As she jumps off he kisses her forehead and whispers something in her ear. She lets out a little squeal and heads over to Rose presenting her gifts.

"Magnolia. Now you."   
Insecure I head over and get onto the chair automatically putting my feet into the foot rests. He's smiling as he sees my bare cunt in front of him and as before he pulls out another box. Still closed he puts it onto my belly before stepping between my spread thighs and reaching for the bar piercings in my nipples.   
Only now I properly look at him and notice he's wearing a grey three piece suit and a silver tie. He looks damn hot in it, like James Bond with the license to kill ovaries.

 

_(Yes, that one. This is the proof Tom would have been perfect to play Christian Grey, if you asked me...)_

 

  
When the piercings are out he opens the little box and I see my new ones. They are beautiful silver bar piercings with a chain, three stars dangling from it. I watch his fingers putting them in and when he's finished he smiles at me.  
"Do you like them?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." I try to smile but somehow I can't my thoughts from earlier coming back to me. "Sir?"  
"Yes, sweet girl." His palm lands on my mound and his thumb is searching for my clit.  
"Do you think I'm a whore?"  
His brows furrow and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Would you girls leave us alone for a moment?" They stare at each other then at me before disappearing into Lavender's room closing the door behind them.

His eyes are glaring daggers at me and I almost expect him to shout at me but instead his voice is calm and tender. "Why would you think that?"  
"Because you want me to be naked in front of your guests. And you often call me one." The first tear spills over and he immediately wipes it away.  
"No, you're not a whore. I know I call you that occasionally but I don't mean it like that. You're MY whore. Spreading those lovely legs for me as often as I want or wrapping those full lips around my cock." His thumb is lazily massaging my clit and I can't help the moan falling from my lips. "Now be my good girl and get up and obey." His thumb is gone and I whine in disappointment but then with a wink he brings it to his mouth and sucks it between his lips. I feel my walls clenching at the sight and my knees are getting weak. Then the moment of flying sparks is over again.  
"Come on, girls! Time to go upstairs. Our guests will arrive soon."

 

We follow him upstairs, Lavender and Rose eager for what's going to happen and I dreading everything. When we enter the kitchen my jaw drops at the huge amounts of food spread out all around, most things cold dishes but there are also containers with little gas jets beneath them.  
We follow him into the huge living room where - for the first time - the windows to the terrace are open and fresh air rushes in. Outside I see some very comfortable looking lounging chairs and there's also a bar set up.

"Okay, girls." Startled I spin around to look at him. "Once again to the rules of the garden party, especially for you, sweet Magnolia. You are allowed to orgasm as often as you want or can. Any guy approaching you with a sexual desire, you do it. It's basically an order directly from me. So if someone tells you to suck him off, you do it. They can touch you wherever and however they want. I want to be proud of you girls. And the better you obey the prouder I am. You're not allowed to drink alcohol. If someone offers you food, it's alright, however, you won't go and get something yourself. You may get something to drink though. Understood?!"  
"Yes, Sir." Lavender and Rose answer but I just stare to the floor. I don't want to suck someone else off.   
"Magnolia?!"  
"Yes, Sir?" I say with a questioning tone but either he doesn't hear it or just ignores it. 

"Great. Ahhhh. Right on time."   
From outside we hear a car approaching quickly followed by another and another. "Stand in the hallway while the guests arrive and present yourselves."  
I find I can't move but Rose grips my wrist and tugs me along whispering in my ear "You can do this. I know it's hard for the first time but you can orgasm as often as you want. That's great."  
They take me over to where the hallway goes over into the kitchen and we stand by the wall. While they've got their hand behind their back and proudly present their bodies, I've got my hands in front of my mound and even think about covering my tits as well but I don't want to disappoint the Master. So I stand there as the door opens and numerous male voices greet him. 

They walk past us and I hear the occasional word of praise but I barely can suppress my tears. "Look at her tits. - Cute, little thing. - I'll try her later. - She's new..."  
I don't know how long we're standing there when I start shaking. Not because I'm cold but because I'm ashamed. I want to hide. Only the Sir should be allowed to see me like that.

After the whole horde has passed us the Master comes up to us and I pray it'll be over now.  
"Go on. Into the living room." Lavender and Rose immediately head into the room but as I don't move the Master steps closer to me and when his hot breath hits my neck my nipples immediately harden. "Don't you want to be my good girl?" Tilting my head up to look at him he sees the tears in my eyes and an expression of worry appears on his face. "Everything alright?"  
I shake my head and drop my gaze to the floor feeling stupid. "Tell me, sweet girl." His thumb rubs my nipple until I feel a familiar tug in my lower abdomen.  
"It doesn't feel right to be naked in front of all those men, Sir."  
"Look at me." He waits until I slowly look up at him. "Why doesn't it feel right?"  
"My body is yours. And yours only, Sir."  
"But if I want to share it with some friends?"  
"Sir, please!" I beg him with my eyes and he smiles lightly before gripping my elbow and tugging me along.

I'm horrified when we enter the room filled with strangers and I see Rose and Lavender have gathered some around them already. I expect the Master to throw me at some of the men but instead he leads me out onto the terrace where he sits down on one of the lounging chairs. Next to it is a blanket and he gestures to it "Get on there. You can stay by my side for a bit. At least until someone comes and demands your service."  
Carefully I sit down on the blanket trying to hide as good as possible behind the Master and the chair. The sun is out and it feels good on my naked skin. I've never sunbathed completely naked but I kind of like it. Wouldn't all those strangers be here, I could splay out and enjoy it. However, I most likely would burn rather soon.   
At some point the Master hands me a bottle of water while talking with some guys.

I'm sitting there for a while and several guys have come out and looked at me while talking to the Master congratulating him on his party and his girls. Another one has just approached and started talking with "Hiddles" as he called the Master while my eyes focus on a bend over Rose. One guy is standing behind her fucking her roughly while she's got another in her mouth and two more in her hands. At first I'm shocked but then I hear her moan and it sounds like she's enjoying herself. I couldn't do this. Never.   
Drawing my knees to my chest I hide even more and then I freeze.

"Who's that shy, little thing?" The guy talking to the Master wants to know.  
"Magnolia. Isn't she... Magnolia, what do you think you're doing? Show your marvellous body to my guests!"  
I let my knees fall to the side making sure to keep my thighs together.   
"Great tits. Can I touch her?"  
"Yes, sure. She's there to serve you just as the other girls are." The Masters fingers rub my right nipple.  
"In that case I think I'll make those tities bounce a little. Come here girl!"

In panic I wrap my arms around the Master's leg. I don't want this man to fuck me.   
"What's this, pet? I told you, you'll do what the men tell you to."  
"Sir, please. I don't want his cock. Please."  
"She's new. Isn't she?"   
"Yes. Give us a second, Michael."   
"Sure, mate."  
The Master is cupping my face and makes me look at him "I'm very disappointed that you don't want to be my good girl."  
"I want to be, Sir. Really. I just don't want his cock. I'm yours, Sir."  
"And I want you to take his cock. Now...” His eyes are glancing at me coldly then he sighs and his expression softens a little. “Listen, pet. You'll ride me now. Okay?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"That's my good girl. Come here, help me to get harder." His legs are spread as usually, so I crawl between them and unbutton and unzip his pants. Of course he's going commando underneath his dress pants and I eagerly pull his semi-hard cock and his full balls out and while I stroke his shaft I suck one of his testicles into my mouth. I keep going for a while until he's fully hard. "That's enough, girl. Now get up and take me inside you. I want you to ride me hard, so your big tits are bouncing wildly."

He doesn't need to tell me twice as I quickly get up and straddle his hips. Reaching for his erection I bring it to my opening and slowly impale myself on it. It feels so good when I start moving that I don't care about the growing crowd around us. Just when I start moving my hips a bit faster he's taking off his tie and moments later he's binding my wrists together behind my back.  
"That's my girl. Faster! - Yeah."   
Around us there can be heard some "fucks" or "holy shits" but I ignore them seeking my own pleasure from my Master's gorgeous, thick cock gliding in and out of me.  
"Now stop it for a moment, girl." He grabs my hips as he slides a little backwards reclining a little and pulling me onto him. "Now Michael will join us. He's taking your butt."  
"No, Sir. Please." I beg him again but he's got no mercy.  
"I know you'll love it. Don't be afraid of your passion, of your lust. You've always cum so hard when we did double penetration."  
He nods at the person behind me and a moment later I feel the butt plug being tugged out. My asshole is still sore from my punishment earlier, so I wince lightly when a penis equally big as the Master's enters me back there.

Whoever it is, gets really close to me and tugs me back upwards.  
"Ride us, Magnolia. Take your pleasure from us." When I don't move the Master slaps my breast and both man buck their hips into me and I groan in pleasure. But I still can't move so they reposition me a little, the guy behind me is pushing me forward holding my wrists and then they start pounding into me full force. Around us is a large crowd of men watching me being fucked. Some just standing and drinking others palming there erections or even openly wanking off. 

Despite the horror of the entire situation and the tears running down my face I'm soon close to an intense orgasm, my walls already spasming around their cocks. I don't really want to but I come really hard squirting all over the Master's pants.  
"Fuck!" Both men groan in unison as my walls milk them inside me and a few moments later they come as well. 

Hoping that it's over I cuddle against the Master's chest as their cocks slowly slip out of me. His arm is wrapped around me and I start to feel good again when someone lands a hard blow across my ass. Startled I want to shoot up but he's gripped me too tight.  
"You need to be punished for disobeying me, little slut. Take her!" 

Suddenly I'm gripped by several hands and pulled away from my Master. Pleadingly I look at him while I'm dragged over near the bar. I stumble and fall but someone is grabbing my hips and stops me, however, he's pushing my ass straight onto his cock. I'm already sore as shit, so I let out a loud scream. "Shut up, whore!" The words are harsh and a painful sting goes through my chest.   
"Wait a moment." The Master is standing in front of me. Blinking my eyes I take in the situation. The guy who's cock is in my ass has my legs held wide open by his thighs and my pussy is visible to any man standing around.   
"Be a good girl and do this for me. Make me proud. Let them have you and give them your pleasure as you give it to me." With that he unties my wrists and puts the silver tie back in place.  
"Please, Sir." I beg again.  
"I'll be here. No one's going to hurt you." He gives a nod of his head and some guy steps between my legs and shoves his cock into me. 

All the time they fuck me I look at my Master who's standing close and when I let out a moan he smiles and takes my hand. Despite not really wanting to I orgasm again. When the guys have cum as well they pull out and two new guys are in me. Like that it goes for a while and I eventually loose count. 

 

Exhausted I end up on the floor in front of my Master. I don't want any more cocks, so I tightly grip his leg not letting go. My inner thighs and butt are covered in sticky sperm, as is my chest and chin, and for the first time in my life I feel like a whore. Like in trance I watch two guys grab Lavender's feet and make her do a handstand, grabbing her ankles they fill her holes with cream or something before eating her out. Disgusting. But by the way she's moaning and squealing she enjoys herself. I cuddle even closer to the Master and he's leaning down and petting my head.   
"You're my good girl. Well done. Ready for some more?"  
"No, Sir. Please."  
Furrowing his brows he looks around "Leave us alone for a moment. - Magnolia, you're my good girl. And you've done really well so far. They are potential buyers and of course they want to know what they are investing in, so this is important."  
"But I want to be with you, Sir. And it hurts."  
"You're sore?"  
I nod with tears in my eyes.  
"That's probably my fault. I should have left you alone for the last couple of days but somehow I can't keep my fingers off you, it seems - or better my cock out of you."

There are more guys approaching wanting to fuck me but the Master declines every time. Grateful I cuddle against his leg and dose off a little.

 

When he wakes me again the sun is setting already and my stomach is rumbling.  
"Time to get up, little one." Shyly smiling at him I sit up hissing in pain as I register just how sore I am. "That bad?" I nod and he pets the seat next to him.   
Sitting down where he's indicated I watch him glide to his knees and reaching for my thighs. "Show me." My legs fall open and he spreads them wider before leaning closer and gently touching me with his index finger. As soon as it slides into my tunnel I hiss again and he immediately withdraws, not totally though. In disbelieve I watch him lean in and tenderly kissing my folds.  
"My good girl. I'll take care of you later. Now grab Lavender, say good-bye to Rose, then go to the kitchen and clean up. You may eat the remaining food if you're hungry."  
"Thank you, Sir." Despite what he made me do today I feel my love for him growing. 

 

While I head into the house I hear him make an announcement "Gentlemen! It's time for what you've been waiting for. Why don't you all come out here?"  
Once in the living room I see Lavender and Rose already hugging each other. Lavender is even crying and Rose is close to tears as well. I briefly hug her wishing her well and then it's already time for her to go outside to the Master to start the bidding as apparently four guys want to buy her.

The kitchen is a mess, there's food thrown to the floor, knocked over trays, etc. It's at least two hours work, so we start by putting the remaining food on plates, occasionally grabbing a bite before starting the cleaning. We don't talk much and a bit later we hear cars starting to leave.  
Just when we're starting to clean the kitchen surfaces the Master comes in.  
"That's my good girls. Thank you. Finish this and leave everything else as it is. You can finish tomorrow." He walks over to the fridge pouring himself a Scotch before putting the food into the fridge. He downs the amber liquid in one go before helping us. 

 

Kissing Lavender's forehead he helps her into the big tub in the basement before turning towards me. "Come on, pet." Grabbing my hand he leads me away but before Lavender is out of sight he turns once more. "You've been a good girl today. I'll think of a reward. Good night."  
"Thank you, Sir. Good night."

He leads me upstairs to the master-bathroom where he runs us a hot bath before slowly stripping. He looks really amazing in his suit although there are stains around his crotch here I've squirted on him. Shit! I haven't apologised for that!  
"Sir, I'm really sorry for ruining your suit."  
Chuckling he looks at me. "Don't worry, pet. I'll have it cleaned."  
Palming my breasts he's leaning down and sucking my nipples into his hot mouth one after the other. For a moment I wonder if he can taste the other men's cum when he bites down and tugs at my piercing with his teeth. A desperate yelp falls from my mouth and when he lets go again I see the bulge in his pants.   
"You've been such a good girl for me today. Do you think you can take one more cock?"  
With every move I feel how sore I am but I want him so badly. "Yes, Sir. Yours always. I just want to clean my pussy for you first."  
A loving smile spreads on his face "Then do it quickly." 

He helps me step into the tub and I sit down into the hot water. Grabbing some body wash I quickly wash my mound and folds before washing my insides as well.  
"Enough. Come here." He easily lifts me out of the water with his big hands.  
As I step over the edge I notice he's completely naked already. I love it when he's naked and I can see and feel him. Looking like a hungry wolf he spins me around and bends me over.   
"Grip the tub, baby girl." While I obey he leans over me and turns off the water.   
Biting my tongue I expect  a painful sting when he'll enter me but instead his thick cock easily glides inside. Thanks to a huge amount of lube on his shaft. 

Desperately he's rutting into me but he doesn't forget my pleasure and gently rubs my over-sensitive clit or rolls my nipples. It feels so good, especially because it's him. Only moments later we both moan loudly and eventually I orgasm around his thick shaft and with the next thrust he spills his seed inside me.

 

Totally exhausted I'm cuddled to his chest, the once hot water around us has cooled already but I don't want to move. This is perfect - his naked skin under my fingers so soft, his magnificent cock floating in the water against my belly, his long fingers stroking through my hair. I want this moment to never end.  
Rubbing my thumb over his nipple I glance up at him "May I ask you something, Sir?"  
"Sure, baby girl."  
"Do you enjoy watching me being fucked by those other men?" I know he was watching, I felt his gaze on me.  
"Not as much as I should."  
Confused I look up at him. "What?"  
"Nevermind. Now let's get out before the water gets completely cold."

After drying me and himself off he leads me to the bedroom where he throws the covers over our bodies and for the first time he's spooning with me, his body tightly pressed against mine. Sighing at the great feeling I wiggle even closer into him before closing my eyes.   
I'm half asleep already when I hear him ask "Did you enjoy fucking all those guys?"  
"No, Sir. I only did it because you told me to. I'm yours, Sir. I thought you know."  
"I do." He gently kisses my neck while wrapping his arm even tighter around me. This horrible day is ending quite nicely actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist the occasional pun  
> ;-)
> 
> Next chapter might take a while as I'm off to a week of work abroad and afterwards I'm off to Spain for some holiday. Yeah!!!


	13. Yellow-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter in Tom's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but here we are and it's getting tougher again.  
> Sorry about that (maybe)  
> ;-)  
> Enjoy

With her curves in my arms I thought I'd easily fall asleep, her round ass is pressed against my crotch makes me hard again, but she's fallen asleep a while ago, her quiet snores making it obvious.  
Her words come into my mind again "I'm yours, Sir. I thought you know." Well, I didn't. Not until this afternoon when I felt the painful sting of jealousy as all those men took her - and even worse was when she came around their cocks. I wanted to jump up and throw them out and in Chris' case even kill him as he made her orgasm like four times with his thick cock. I hated her that moment and nearly wanted to beat the living grab out of her until I realised I had told her to do just that. How is this possible? I've never felt like that.  
Normally I enjoy watching them, how they've become mindless whores, taking their pleasure from anyone who'll give it to them. But her... Well, she's still new. On the other hand I've never had a problem with it. What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"Tom." A quiet whisper falls from her lips. She's dreaming again possibly. I was raging when she moaned that other guy's name the other night. Who is he?  
Not her boyfriend, that's for sure, otherwise it would have been in the media. There were only her parents and brother begging for her abductor to set her free. Pathetic really. She's mine now.   
"Tom." Her voice sounds frightened so I hug her close trying to soothe her. I love hearing her say my name. And the way she's looking at me from beneath her eyelashes sometimes, it never fails to make me hard. Damn, and earlier in the bathroom. She cleaned her cunt for me. She wanted to. My perfect, little puppy.

 

In the morning I wake with her still wrapped in my arms. I can't help the smile growing on my face as I nuzzle my face into her neck. Letting out a content sigh she wiggles her sexy hips which isn't the best thing considering my growing morning wood. To my misery she moans my name whilst pressing further into me. I'm fully hard in an instant, my hard cock pressing between her cheeks.   
Weighing her right breast in my hand I squeeze her nipple. "AAAAH, Tom." It's so sexy that my hips automatically snap forward, my erection rubbing between her ass cheeks. I'm desperate but her cunt and ass are completely sore and I don't want to hurt her. 

"Good morning, Sir." Her seductive voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "I'm also happy to see you." She teasingly wiggles her ass against me and before I know what I'm doing, I roll her onto her belly and quickly spank her round ass five times.  
"Stop teasing me, slut. Aren't you sore enough?"   
"Not for you, Sir." Totally surprised my jaw drops. To test her I bring the tip of my cock to her asshole and gently press against her. She doesn't move or say a word but her entire back becomes tense.  
"Don't worry, sweet girl." Pulling back I place a kiss between her shoulder blades and she immediately relaxes again.  
"I can suck you off, Sir."   
"Isn't your jaw sore as well?"  
"Not too much, Sir."  
"Okay then. Turn around and move down the bed a little." She immediately flips over, her tits bouncing as she lands again. Grabbing a small pillow I fold it in half and put it beneath her neck, so it's arched. I get on my knees and move up the bed straddling her head. Before I'm really in position she already opens her mouth and sucks a testicle in. The little devil knows how to do this and for a moment I wonder how many cocks she had in that sweet, little mouth. 

Precum is already leaking from my cock when she suddenly reaches up and stuffs the second testicle into her mouth as well. Fucking hell! I can feel her teeth grazing my sac every now and then as more precum drips down onto her long neck. I think it's time to collar her.  
"FUCKING SHIT!" The little whore presses the tip of her tongue against my perineum and I nearly cum. I can't let that misbehaviour slip, so I slap her tits a couple of times. "I didn't allow you to do that. And now I'll shove my cock down your throat, you bad, little pet."  
Reluctantly she loosens her jaw so I can get my sac free which is covered in her saliva. I bring my cock to her mouth and she starts circling the tip with her tongue. 

Eventually she wraps her full lips around it and takes it deeper. At first I fuck her face rather slow but she's eager and despite that I haven't touched her, her nipples are rock hard. Holding her head in place I slowly go deeper until I can feel her tight throat at my tip. I wait for a moment before going deeper. She's really good at deep-throating my thick cock like no girl before her. Again I wonder how many cocks it took her to become that good. Suddenly I've got a weird feeling but I don't quite know...

Jealousy! Again! Why on Earth am I jealous of the guys she's had in her mouth before me?  
I have to know! So I slowly let my cock slip out of her mouth. A thin thread of saliva is still connected with my dick and I nearly cum when I see the longing expression on her face as she stares at my erection.  
"Tell me, girl, how many cocks have you had inside that talented mouth?"  
She's blushing and answering straight, so I don't think she's lying. "One, Sir."  
"Have you sucked him often?" She must have.  
"No, Sir. Only a couple of times."  
Again her answer comes too fast to be made up. "But why are you so good at it then?" I can't explain it. Is she just a natural.  
"I practised, Sir." Her head is crimson now and I have to smile.  
"How?"  
"With sausages and dildos, Sir. I wanted to make it good for my future dom."  
"Such a sweet, little girl. Do you want it in your mouth again?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please. I want to taste your cum."

Gently petting her cheek I slowly glide back into her mouth and throat. Now the image of a shy girl sitting on her bed whilst trying to deep-throat her dildo goes through my mind and I nearly come on the spot.   
I can't hold back, so I grab her head and fuck into her throat. Occasionally she chokes around my shaft and then I cum. She's struggling to swallow it all but that's most likely due to the position of her head but once I'm done and my cock has slipped out from between her lips, she sticks out her tongue and collects everything that went past.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love your sperm, Sir. Thank you for letting me have it, Sir."  
Shit, the little whore is perfect.

 

I don't know why but I let her sleep in my bed most of the nights. Maybe it's because of her cute, little snores, maybe it's because I'm used to her body beside me or maybe (and most likely) it's because of her moaning my name in her dreams. Pretty much every night I wake because she's moaning my name. When I wake and hear her I'm hard in an instant and sometimes I even fuck her in her sleep. Just the other night she came screaming my name on the top of her lungs.

Lavender looked weird at me the other night when I went downstairs to fuck her and I know that I'm neglecting her but Magnolia's reactions to me and my body are just more interesting. Mark will come round in a couple of days and pierce Lavender's clit which will make her “indisposed” anyway. It's time to let her go I guess.

 

Magnolia is lying on the floor all curled up into a ball and looking miserably. It's a cool, rainy day and I made a fire in the chimney, got a book and whiskey and sat down near the fire. A few moments later she came in grabbing the blanket off the sofa. I've bound her breasts again this morning and I can't help but stare at her round, confined tits - her piercings dangling down. The black collar around her neck looks absolutely delicious in contrast to her white skin. And I think she loves wearing it.

Putting the blanket down onto the floor she lies down with her belly towards the warmth of the fire place. It's the second day of her periods and she looks pale. It's a fucking misery for both of us: I can't fuck her as I want and she's not getting fucked, plus she probably has cramps. 

Palming at my growing erection I focus back on my book until I hear a low groan.  
"Everything alright, Magnolia?"   
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't want to disturb you."  
"It's alright. Are you in pain?"  
"A little, Sir."  
"Do you want pain killers?"  
"No, Sir. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not." I don't know why but I'm suddenly angry. "Get up and get lube and pain killers from the bathroom!" Her eyes grow wide and I can see her fighting with herself whether to argue or just obey. I know she hates it if I fuck her up the ass but why should I care? Damn! That deliciously tight hole of hers!

In the end she disappears and only moments later comes back with the desired items.   
"I'm really sorry, Sir." Her eyes are filled with tears as she hands me the things.  
"Shhhh. Come and sit on my lap." Putting the book down I pet my thigh and with a shy grin she starts to sit down and once her eyes land on my hard crotch, the greedy, little thing licks her lips. 

I wrap my arm around her waist and hug her tight whilst guiding her hand to my erection. "Do you feel this, little girl?" She nods with a shy smile as she gently rubs along my shaft. "You always make me hard for you." I slowly guide my finger between her butt cheeks. "I always want to be inside you." I press in carefully and she whines. "Shhhh. Everything alright. I'll prepare you properly."  
"No, Sir. Please. I'll suck you off. Please." She begs with huge puppy eyes.   
"No. I don't understand why you don't want me in your sweet, little butt. Does it hurt so much?"  
Shrugging her shoulders she crosses her arms in front of her chest hiding her hard nipples. Rubbing her belly gently I ask "Don't I always make you come that way as well?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"So why don't you want me to take you that way?"  
"It's disgusting. And it's uncomfortable as you are so big. And I want to have you in my pussy."  
"But your sweet little quim isn't an option right now."  
"Why not?" She pouts and only for that she needs to be punished, so I slap her hard onto the butt.   
"No discussion. Here, take the lube, get on the blanket and stretch yourself open for my cock!" Of course she hesitates - even if it's just for a moment - so I smack her tit as hard as I can and she lets out a pained gasp before slipping from my lap holding the lube. 

Palming my cock I watch her stretching herself open and eventually the confining fabric of my pants is getting to tight so I open the zipper. There's actually a little mark on my dick where it has pressed against the zipper which I gently touch. She's breathing hard already and her fingers are shaking as they easily glide in and out of her hole. It feels like my balls will explode any moment so I quickly get up and drop my pants.  
"Enough! On all fours for me, girl."

I fuck her fast and hard coming into her still tight hole. She doesn't deserve to cum, so I pull out and she's whining. "Is there a problem, little fuck doll?"  
"No, Sir. Thank you for coming inside me."  
Right on cue some of my seed trickles from her butt running down over her folds.  
"You're welcome, little slut. And now get yourself a butt plug to hold your tight, little hole open for me. You actually may be allowed to cum later on." 

 

About an hour later she's curled on her side again - back towards me - and the red gem stone of her plug peeking out from between her butt cheeks.   
Before the day is over I fuck her three more times, only not allowing her to come only to make a point. In the end she's desperately begging me to let her but I ignore her.

At night she's lying next to me her back cuddled to my front. I'm half asleep when I notice that she's crying.  
"What's wrong, little pet?" I gently squeeze her breast.  
"It hurts so much." Her voice is really desperate and for a moment I think I might have injured her earlier when pounding roughly into her.   
"What does?"  
"My belly, Sir. The cramps are really bad this time."  
Relieved on a way I turn on the light and roll her to her back placing my palm onto her belly before kissing the spot beneath her bellybutton.  
"I'll make you a hot-water bottle and a tea."   
I'm about to get up when she begs "Please, Sir. It'll get better when you make me come. Please."  
"You want it up your ass again?" Smirking I stare at her.  
"No, Sir. Please would you fuck my pussy. Please." Her eyes are filled with tears and for a moment I want to shout at her not to be so childish but I don't. She looks like she's in massive pain so I think about what to do.

I hate fucking a girl when she's bleeding. That fucking mess! So I consider getting a toy to get her off but somehow I don't want her to come from a toy.   
Eventually I get up and head over to the bathroom. Getting an old towel I head back. As soon as she sees the towel her eyes grow wide and an expression of relief shows on her face.   
"Lift your butt. That's it." Fuck the tampon is still in! "Hang on! Go up and get rid of that plug inside your pussy. Quick!" As she jumps up I realise that I'm already semi-hard. I don't know what it is about her that makes me hard all the time...

A few moments later she's running back towards me her tits bouncing wildly with every step. In the blink of an eye she's back on the bed, her hips on the towel and her legs spread. I can't help it but take it slow, so I get onto all fours and slowly crawl towards her staring at her as if I want to eat her alive.

<https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/ArVMBEmMxcIPPpo13ybessUHuEQ/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2015/12/16/713/n/1922283/ad4c8696676b0b4f_sexy17/i/Crimson-Peak.gif>

(Just imagine it with his normal hari...)

As reward she lets out  a desperate and needy whine whilst spreading her legs even further. Once my face reaches the level of her tits I lean down and bite her left nipple hard and she lets put a yelp that makes my cock twitch with the need to be inside her cunt. Not yet, though...  
I switch sides and bite her other nipple as well tugging at it as if I wanted to rip it off. A sound between a moan and a yelp escapes her and I'm pretty sure that she'll come if I do it again.  
"If you come without permission, you won't be allowed to come for a whole month where I lock you up on the dungeons." An empty threat, that's for sure as I'd hardly survive that myself but she doesn't have to know that.   
"Please, Sir." Her voice is close to breaking and I enjoy torturing her further as I return my attention to her left nipple. This time I gently roll my tongue over it before focusing on the hard tip and sucking at it hard as if I wanted to drink from her tit. She screams on the top of her lungs and thrusts her hips upwards brushing my cock. Only now I realise how desperate I am myself as I nearly cum only through that little contact. 

Grabbing my rock-hard cock I bring it to her slit and thrust in. With ease I impale her deeper and deeper. She's tighter than usually which makes me bite my tongue and fight the urge to come. Shuddering as I hit her cervix she lets out a sound I haven't heard from any girl before.   
I don't know why but I suddenly feel the need to take my time, so I slowly pull out looking down at my blood-red cock. With the same slowness I go back in holding her hips immobile so she can't accelerate the pace herself.

Like that I fuck her a while staring at her. Her face is deep red and the arousal visible in her eyes, as her pupils are almost entirely black. When her cunt grows even tighter around me, she throws her head back into the pillows even more opening her mouth and letting out another of her breathy moans. That's when I lean down and silence her with my tongue in her mouth...

I don't kiss! Never! Fuck! Quickly withdrawing I stare at her for a moment. What has the little slut done to me! A part of me wants to beat her black and blue but then my hard cock wants to release and acting on instinct I pound into her furiously all of a sudden.   
"COME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"   
With a scream she does and her clamping walls set me off as well.

Afterwards I'm furious. With me, with her, with everything! I shouldn't allow her to spent, well, most of her time up here. She should be in the dungeons with Lavender! Plus with Rose sold weeks ago it's time to get a new girl. Why haven't I gotten one already? What's fucking wrong with me?!

I shout at her to clean us and despite her post-orgasmic haze she's up in the blink of an eye. Rolling to my back I close my eyes, I'm too exhausted to think more about it, nevermind do anything. I feel her wash my dick with lukewarm water before I doze off...

 

In the middle of the night I wake and no matter what, I can't fall back asleep. It's all her fault! I turn on the light in order to read but I can't concentrate as my eyes always go back to her sleeping form next to me. She shouldn't be here!   
All of a sudden I feel a rush of anger and before I know what I'm doing I grab her upper arm and drag her out of bed. Her sleepy eyes look at me puzzled. "Sir?"  
"Get up!" Her eyes widen in what I think is a mixture of shock and fear but she shovels along anyway.

I drag her all the way down to the basement where I tie her to the St. Andrew's cross face first. The feeling of anger and rage makes me grip one of the most vicious whips I own and a moment later the leather straps rain down onto her butt and back. 

I don't know how many lashes I've given her when I finally stop. Feeling better I drop the whip and take a few steps back. She's shaking and tears are streaming down her face. Her whole back is covered with red welts and for a moment I feel the sting of guilt.  
"Please, Sir, I'm sorry. Please, Sir, I'm sorry.." She doesn't stop saying those words like a prayer. Disgusted by her or by myself - I'm not quite sure - I turn around and leave the dungeons. I think I'll sleep some more.

 

After I've slept some more I head down again with their breakfast. Lavender is taking a bath and Magnolia still tied to the cross. Blood is running down her inner thigh and her face is swollen with dried tears. As soon as she sees me she starts apologising again but I don't really listen. I untie her and she nearly crashed to the floor.  
"Go and clean yourself up, filthy slut. Then you may eat your breakfast." With that I lock them up again. 

Mark will come around later to Pierce Lavender's clit and once he's off I'll go to London. Time for a new girl.

 

With 180 km/h I speed towards London. Lavender has screamed like a baby when she received her piercing, so I gave her a reason to scream and caned her afterwards. Stupid girl. The piercing will be healed in a couple of weeks then I'll sell her.   
On my way to one of my usual clubs I stop at a sex shop and soon a tail butt plug catches my attention. It's not one of those furry ones but a silicon one where the tail is standing up and moving with every impact. Grinning I imagine Magnolia wearing it while crawling on the floor. I add a dog mask to my shopping card, a leash and a heavy chain.

 

It takes me forever to pick a girl and I almost want to give up when my eyes land on a black-haired girl. She's, well, fat. With tits the size of melons. Absolutely not my type but I remember that at least four guys had complained at the last party that all my girls were too skinny for them. Thinking business I follow her and once I've got her unconscious body in my arms I pray that she'll actually fit into the boot.

 

Finally I've got her on the chair but my back is aching nonetheless. She's already stirring a little so I quickly bind her arms and legs.   
"Sir?" With sleepy eyes Magnolia is standing in the door to her room.   
"I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed."  
"Who's that, Sir?" Is that a spark of jealousy in her voice? Good.  
Looking down at the girls cunt I shrug "Petunia, I guess."  
Right on cue the girl opens her eyes which are still a bit clouded with unconsciousness. Blinking her eyes she looks around until she sees Magnolia standing there. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth falls open.   
In order to get her attention I slap her hard against the inner thigh. Her head whips around and she stares at me now.  
"Hello, slut. Welcome to your new home."  
Her brain seems to take a moment to realise what's going on and then the anger sets in. She also notices that she's naked and her legs are spread open because she starts struggling to cover herself. "You fucking pervert! Let me go. Now!"  
"You're mine now. My slave. My whore. I'll use you however and whenever I want!"  
"YOU FUCKING SHIT! LET ME GO!" She screams on the op of her lungs wildly tugging at the restrains. Magnolia has come over to me hiding behind me as if the bitch is scaring her and that somehow makes me angrier than anything. 

I jump forward and slap the whore across her face four times. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid, worthless whore! You're mine now."  
Her eyes widen with shock and tears start running. Good. First step done. After that I continue with the usual procedure. Time to start her training...


	14. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia is struggling with her feelings as well as Tom's for her as he sends different signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I hope you enjoy it

He brought a new girl in! But why? He's got me! Have I disappointed him that much? Have I talked in my sleep and insulted him, so he first punished me and then got himself a new slave?

Close to tears I watch him make a pap test on her before giving her an injection. A MPA, I'm pretty sure about that as I've received mine a couple of weeks back as well and Lavender last week. She curses him and her breasts and round belly bounce wildly as she fights her bonds. 

Eventually Lavender appears beside me looking at the new girl. Raising an eyebrow she looks at me with - I think disgust - before turning around and going back to her room. Shrugging my shoulders I watch as the Sir is shoving three of his fingers into her telling her that he'll take her however he wants. I want to shout at him if I'm not good enough anymore but a threat of hers draws my attention.  
"Yeah! Go on, fuck me! I've got AIDS you prick. Haven't had a good fuck in a while!"

My first thought is that she's scum but then a voice in the back of my head says that I should have had that idea. The Master, however, isn't impressed at all. "Great, Petunia, then I'll have to do a test. But, let me tell you, I'm rubbish at drawing blood." He harshly fondles her breasts before tugging her nipples equally harsh. "Magnolia, be my good girl and get the biggest strap-on you can find and then give Petunia a nice welcome. It's fine if she's bleeding afterwards."  
"Yes, Sir." Her eyes grow wider as her gaze follows me over to the wardrobe where I execute my Master's command and grab a long, thick strap-on dildo.  
"That's my girl. Oh, and gag the slut, so Lavender can sleep. When you think she's had enough lie back down yourself. I'll see you for breakfast."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

He's gone, the door locked behind him as I put the huge plastic cock in place.  
"Please, open my bindings and let me go. He's a sick bastard. Please!"  
I walk over towards her and slap her across the face for insulting the Master. "Shut up, whore!" With that I stuff a ball gag into her stupid mouth silencing her. However, there's a part of me wanting to help her get away, so I have the Master for myself again. But even if I wanted I don't know the combination for the door and upstairs all the doors and windows are locked.

Not caring for lube I spit onto the plastic after I've tried to shove it in but it didn't work. Her eyes are filled with tears and as I thrust again she lets out a pained scream behind the gag.   
I only stop once she's crying hard and some droplets of blood have seeped out of her. Leaving the dildo in her cunt I open the straps and go to the bathroom before going back to bed. I hope my Master will forgive me for whatever I've done and I'll do anything to make it up to him.

 

When I wake up again I hear muffled screams from outside and when I walk out into the dungeons the Sir is piercing Petunia's skin with a long needle.   
"See! Now you fucking whore woke my sweet Magnolia!"  
"Morning, Sir."  
"Morning. Come here, girl." Leaving the needle stuck in her arm he takes a step back and once I'm at his side he pets my head before gently caressing my nipples. "You've been such a good girl. Is there something you want to do?"  
Thinking about it for a few moments I soon know what I would like. "May I sunbathe a little, Sir? I miss the feeling of the sun on my skin. Maybe you can join me."   
A huge smile spreads on his face and I know he'll agree even before he says it. "Fine. It's the perfect day for it anyway. First though..." He takes the needle again and sticks it into her arm at another spot and this time blood starts flowing.

When he's got his blood sample he wakes Lavender and tells her to look after that "fat bitch", make sure she eats and drinks something and wax her hairy cunt.  
"Come on, Magnolia. We'll have breakfast and then you'll get your reward for being such a good girl." He grabs my wrist and tugs me along until we're standing in the kitchen. 

After we've eaten an omelet with toast he unlocks the doors to the terrace where a large daybed is set. I've often admired it from inside wishing I could lie there naked with him caressing each other and making love beneath the open sky.   
From a drawer he gets a leash and before I know it it's connected with my collar. "Just have to make sure you don't run."  
"Never, Sir. I'm yours."  
"Good girl. Now come on, lie down." With a sigh I do feeling the late-morning-sun on my body and I can already tell it's going to be one of those rare warm days. He's quickly fastening the other end of the leash to a hook in the wall.  
"Be right back. I'll just get some sunscreen."

Deliciously slow he rubs the lotion into every inch of my skin - even my folds. And of course he's taking more time than necessary to tend to my breasts.   
"Okay. We'll do your back in a bit." With that he pulls off his shirt and rubs the lotion over his firm abs and pecs. He looks so sexy and just from watching him I can feel my tunnel getting wet and moist. "Be a good girl and do my back."  
"Yes, Sir." Eagerly I jump to my knees and carefully massage his back until he's even moaning and when he turns his sweats are lightly tenting. On seeing that I can't help myself and lick my lips. I'll never get enough of his perfect cock.  
"Ehehehe. Filthy, little girl! You want my cock?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please."  
"Later. Now on your belly." 

His incredible, long fingers wander over my back spreading the lotion there as well and with a chuckle he squeezes some sunscreen directly between my round butt cheeks. I squeal lightly as it's rather cold and a moment later I freeze as his erection is placed along the cleft of my butt. He's slowly thrusting up and down spreading the lotion with his cock before he abruptly withdraws.   
"I guess I need your help, pet. Get up."   
"Yes, Sir." In the blink of an eye I'm on my knees again slightly choking as the leash is pulled tight.  
"Not so fast, girl. I don't want you to hurt yourself." His hand gently palms my breast as his other hand guides one of mine to his hard cock. "You don't want me to get a sunburn down here, do you?"  
Immediately I begin to stroke him spreading the white lotion over his dick. When I think it's enough I stop but he scolds me right away. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"  
"No, Sir." So I keep going and only moments later he shoves me backwards onto my back whilst grabbing my knees in order to spread my legs open. Full of anticipation I brace myself for the intrusion but instead of fucking right into me he gives his cock a few hard strokes before coming all over my mound, belly and even breasts.   
"Perfect."

Pouting I look from his sticky seed to his face and back but he just laughs.  
"The day's just started, little slut. You'll get your fair share of my cock, don't worry." He collects a bit of his come and draws some pattern on my belly looking deep in thoughts. Silently I watch him and think how beautiful he looks like that.  
"Sir?" His eyes clear and they meet mine.  
"Yes, Magnolia."  
"Don't be offended but why did you bring in Petunia? Am I not enough for you anymore?" I can't help some tears welling up.  
His brows draw together for a moment before he glares daggers at me. "You're one of my whores! You do what I tell you and when the time comes you'll be sold like any other girl! You're nothing special! Is that clear?!" His voice is cold but somehow it also betrays him especially when he says the last part. It doesn't sound convincing as if he doesn't believe it himself.   
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."  
"Be quiet now and enjoy the sun."  
"Yes, Sir." Lying back I leave my legs spread open so he has easy access to my centre if he wishes to.

The night has been short as Petunia's arrival has woken me and afterwards I couldn't really go back to sleep as my thoughts were spinning around the new slave. Why had he brought her in? He seemed to be happy with me. Over the last weeks he barely touched even Lavender, only when I had my periods or was too sore he fucked her. Maybe that is the solution: Lavender's clit piercing has to heal before he could fuck her again, so he needs someone else when he can't or doesn't want to fuck me. That must be it.   
Finally I manage to relax a bit more and when I blink my eyes I see his eyes are fixed on my breasts. Very good. Contently I close my eyes again and slowly drift off.

 

When I wake up again my legs are spread obscenely wide and I can feel fingers inside me. As I look down my body Tom is kneeling between my legs, his right hand covered in lube working my pussy.  
"Hello, pet. Have you rested well?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"Good. You know, I was reading and there was a sex scene where the girl took two cocks in her cunt. Do you think that's possible?"  
"I don't know, Sir." What is he on about? I don't want to have anyone else's cock inside me but his. I'm actually horrified when I think about the garden party and all those strangers fucking me.  
"Well, then let's see if you can take my hand inside your cunt, that's at least the size of two cocks, don't you think?"  
"Yes, Sssss..... Ahhhh!" He adds another finger and crooks them against my sweet spot while the thumb of his left hand is rubbing my clit.  
"Has anyone ever fisted you before?"  
"Only my butt, Sir." I remember Rose (or was it Lavender) sticking her hand up my butt and suddenly I'm grateful it wasn't his hand.  
"Ahhhh, yes. I remember that as well. Didn't quite like that, did you?"  
"No, Sir. Fuuuuuuck!" His fingers are massaging over my g-spot and I can feel my orgasm come closer.  
"Seem to enjoy this, though."   
I almost stop breathing when he pulls out a little and then adds his thumb as well. Slowly moving back in his hand isn't quite going in. "I guess a little more lube won't harm."  
While his right hand is teasing my insides his left one grabs a bottle of lube and squeezes some onto the spot where his hand and my pussy are joined. 

With a grin he drags his fingers over that spot again making me wince in need for some release. His hand is slowly moving in and out and then its thickest part glides past my folds.  
"There we are. Such a good girl."  
The stretch is lightly painful but I am equally amazed as him thinking of his huge hand now inside me. His eyes are on mine as his fingers continue to explore my insides and then I let out a sudden yelp because one of his fingers is pressing against my cervix.   
With an evil grin he traces its outline before slowly pressing against the middle until his finger slowly glides into that tight ring separating my channel from my womb. I whine at the slightly uncomfortable feeling but at the same time my nipples harden even more and my walls start clenching around his hand.  
"Such a filthy, little girl. Time to fill THIS with my seed!" 

From one moment to the other his hand is gone and replaced with his erection. It doesn't take long until he's as heavily panting as I am and with a growled "Come!" I do squeezing his thick cock with my walls and milking his seed from him.

Exhausted he flops down beside me his arm still wrapped around my waist.   
"Thank you, Sir. That was rather nice."  
"Fuck, yeah!" His head is rolling to his side and he smiles. "You look lovely when you come."  
I have to smile as well at this, such a lovely compliment "Thank you, Sir."  
He looks sleepy all of a sudden and closing his eyes he cuddles against me his head resting between my neck and shoulder, his breath gently tickling me a little.

 

At some point I've also fallen asleep as well and when he wakes me again there's some food and drink next to me as well as a rope. "You've got to eat and drink something, girl." His hand gently strokes through my hair and he smiles.  
"May I have the rope on me first, though, Sir? Please?"  
His smile widens and he grabs the rope. "Of course, pet."

In no time my breasts are tightly bound once again and not only are my juices running out of me because of the whole bondage thing but his cock is rock-hard again as well. I can't help but stare at his hard cock as I automatically lick my lips.  
"Do you want to have this?" He lazily runs his fingers along his length. Damn! That should be forbidden!  
"Yes, please, Sir."  
"Okay then." He sits down and leans back with his legs spread and his cock standing like a flagpole. 

After I've sucked him off he feeds me and with a full belly I lie back down. Now my breasts are standing upright like flowers greeting the sun and I can't help the arousal in my core building. Sighing I close my eyes and try to think of something else and just when it starts working the loud slap of skin on skin startles me. The sound has already faded when I feel the painful sting on my right breast.   
Looking up I see him kneeling there next to me - hard again - and angrily staring at my pussy.  
"You filthy slut just soaked the entire mattress with your stinking juices! Get up!"  
I barely have the chance to react when he already grabs my collar choking me and tugging me up. Not able to process what's going on I feel myself being brought on all fours before being shoved face first into a wet spot on the mattress of the daybed. Just when I want to apologise he rams his thick shaft deep into me knocking the air from my lungs.   
He's fucking me like I'm a sex doll and not a human being. At some point he even tugs me up by my collar choking me really hard. I can barely breath when I feel him finishing inside me and just like that he drops me.  
"Back to the dungeons with you, filthy whore."

 

That's how the following weeks go by. One moment he's Doctor Jekyll the next Mr. Hyde with me. It's so confusing as he makes me feel loved and wanted at one moment and the next he's beating or choking me amongst other things.   
Often I lie awake at night thinking about what I am to him. Sometimes I listen to him fucking Petunia roughly or spanking her but if you asked me she's actually come to enjoy it.   
Scum! Like I thought!


	15. Special Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that between Tom and Magnolia?  
> Plus Tom has an idea which is quite pervy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding to everything it's getting even more kinkier now.  
> (So not sorry!)  
> Enjoy!

Lavender's clit healed about two weeks ago already, so we wait for the Master to announce the party every day now but he doesn't. Not yet anyway.

I'm sitting on Lavender's bed watching telly whilst we wax each other once again. Through the closed door we can hear Petunia screaming in ecstasy as the Master is fucking her roughly up the arse as she's cum without permission but as it sounds the slut is close already again.   
"Fucking bitch." Lavender comments while ripping a stripe of linen from my mound.  
"Absolutely. Are you excited about leaving? Do you think it'll happen soon?"  
"Yes. And yes. He's checked the piercing the other night and nodded. Before he fucked me, finally again. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you that he seems to enjoy fucking you the most but the occasional orgasm isn't that bad. But I know I'm too skinny for his liking. He said so once. But you... I think he likes you a lot."  
"Do you think?"  
"Yep!"  
"I thought so once, too, but he's sometimes treating me so roughly that I think he hates me. Just the other day he's choked me until I fell unconscious." I slightly tug at my collar to show her the dark bruise beneath it.  
"I..."  
"AAAAAAAH!" A loud scream startles us from the dungeons.  
"YOU FUCKING STUPID WHORE!"   
We look at each other for a moment and when the swoosh of the cane sounds we know what just happened.

Going back to what we've been doing we ignore the slaps of the cane against skin and the loud screams that follow.  
"I think that he's angry with himself for liking you so much and he lets it out on you."  
"Do you think?"  
"Yep. Definitely."

We talk all the time he's caning her and once the dungeons have fallen silent again we're startled by the opening door. The Master is standing there still holding the cane and his cock still rock-hard and almost purple. Automatically we both spread our legs offering ourselves to him.   
"Magnolia!" He growls and reaches his hand for me.   
While he's tugging me along with him, my eyes meet Lavender's and she's looking at me with an I-told-you-so smile.

I expect him to throw me on my bed and quickly finish inside me but instead he tugs me upstairs where he throws me onto his bed and in the blink of an eye he's ramming furiously into me. It's not really enjoyable but it doesn't hurt that much either as his cock is coated with lube. It doesn't take long and he comes inside me with a roar.   
Relieved and exhausted he's rolling off me still panting hard. Only when his breathing is slower again and I'm sure he can hear me I thank him for coming inside me and when his head turns he's got a strange look on his face.  
He's slowly sitting up and moving down the bed a little until he's sitting down next to my knees. His eyes roam over my body until they settle between my still spread legs where his seed is slowly trickling out of my tunnel.

And then something happens that I don't expect and that he's never one before: With a low growl in his chest he basically jumps between my legs and his mouth is at my pussy. I let out a squeal of surprise when his tongue is starting to toy with my clit. It feels so good and I can't believe he's giving me my first blow job ever!

First his tongue is only attending to my clit but eventually he sucks my folds between his lips and gently sucks at them before grazing his teeth over them. I'm already moaning at the new, delicious feelings washing through my body until he thrusts his tongue into my tunnel.  
"Toooooooommmmm!"   
We're both freezing for a moment and I expect him to pull back and punish me but instead his mouth grows only more eager to bring me pleasure.   
The feeling of the whole act is so intimate and for the first time with him I don't feel like his slave, I feel like I'm more than that. 

It doesn't take much longer and I orgasm around his skilled tongue once more screaming his name and the moment it's out I want to apologise but he roughly bites down on my clit and I orgasm again...

Still panting hard I lie there with my eyes closed. My brain is trying to process what just happened and what that means for me - for us - when suddenly I'm flipped onto my belly and his huge hand starts spanking me. 

I don't know how many blows he's given me but my entire backside and upper thighs burn like fire when he eventually finishes. At least I think he does. But in the next moment I can feel one of his fingers press into my hole.  
"Sir, please. I'm sorry." I don't quite know for what exactly I should be sorry for but what the f...  
"Be quiet." His fingers are gone again but only to grab a bottle of lube.

Tears are still running down my face as I let him stretch me open. Three fingers are inside me when he eventually withdraws, only to push a plug into me.  
"Great." He sounds amused and when I look at him he's got a broad smile on his face. "Like it's been made for you."  
Furrowing my brows I look at him insecurely but he just smiles even wider "Go on look at your sweet, little butt." I turn my head as far at it'll go only to see a black rubber tail sticking out from between my ass cheeks and when I move lightly it moves along.  
"Fucking perfect. Pet."   
Not knowing how to react I stay across his lap staring up at him with wet eyes.  
"As you've cum without permission you need to be punished. And I've always wanted a dog, so I can kill two birds with one stone. Perfect. Now get on the floor. On all fours. Obviously."

Slightly turned on by the idea I obey and once in position he tugs a mask over my head. There's a mirror on the far wall and I can see it's a dog mask covering my whole head. It's kind of ridiculous really but he smiles widely.   
"Almost ready. On your knees."   
Due to the snout in the way I can't quite see what he's doing, I only feel his fingers at my nipples playing with my piercings and then there's a tug at the left one, moments later at the right one as well.   
"That's my filthy, little pet. Fucking perfect."  
When I turn towards the mirror I see a heavy looking, silver chain connected to my piercings.   
"Come on, pet. Time to teach that fat whore another lesson." 

I follow him to the dungeons where he covers Petunia's tits with boiling hot wax making her scream before roughly fucking her. Her punishment goes on for a while and when he's finished with her, tears stream down her face.   
"Fucking slut. Lavender clean that fucking bitch and then give her 30 blows with the paddle before she'll go to sleep. You can help her, little pet."

 

Occasionally he dresses me up as his dog but I don't mind as he's always lovely to me then and he always gives me a great fuck as well - doggy style, obviously.   
This morning, however, he got me from the dungeons and brought me to his bedroom once again without dressing me up. He tied me down and fucked me roughly. Thankful my pussy has rested for a couple of days as I had my periods, so it wasn't too bad although he wouldn't allow me to cum. 

He kept me bound to his bed all day whilst first reading and then typing on his computer. At some point he fed me and gave me something to drink. Afterwards he lay on bed next to me staring at my tits and eventually musing "You know, I've read about induced lactation the other day and I thought it would be kind of hot to literally milk you."  
His fingers ghost over my nipples as a shudder runs through my body. "Sir?"  
"We'll start with hormones and those breast pumps. There's no guarantee it'll work anyway but I want to try."

Now I'm lying on my bed thinking about the whole thing. My nipples are still oversensitive as he's "tortured" each nipple for half an hour with one of those electic breast pumps, plus my arm hurts where he's given me an injection with hormones. Damn, I basically feel like a bloody cow.   
Whilst the pumps were on he fucked me again and even allowed me to orgasm nevertheless my core still feels like it'll explode any moment, probably that's the hormones. 

"Hi, Magnolia." Lavender is looking into my room and when I nod she's coming in sitting down on the bed beside me. I tell her about the Masters plan and her eyes grow wide.  
"He wants to milk you? That's weird."  
"I know. But that's what he said. Probably won't work anyway. Only my poor nipples are already killing me now."  
"Yeah. Oh, by the way, have you seen Petunia's tits?"  
"No."  
"She came without permission again and he's whipped her tits for it until they started bleeding. He must have been really angry as he always stops before the skin tears."  
"I don't like her. She's... scum."  
"Absolutely. You know what she said this morning after the Master got you?" I just shrug my shoulders "She wants to enjoy herself while here. As the sex with the Master is rather good she might as well enjoy it. Stupid whore. She won't learn her lesson that way."  
"Scum."

 

Every day from now on the Master puts the breast pumps on me for at least half an hour but at least I am always allowed to orgasm. Furthers the whole thing due to the hormones he says. 

It's day eight of it and I lie on my bed with the pumps on while the Sir is once again taking care of Petunia. He's stuffed both her openings with thick dildos whilst she's suspended in the air. She has to tiptoe in order not to get them painfully deeper into her and by the sound of it she's failing miserably. Occasionally there's the sound of a whip landing on her skin which causes more screams.   
I can't believe why he's even still fucking her. If I were him, I'd stop completely. Let her starve, so to speak. I've also suggested that to the Master but he just said she had to learn. 

 

Day twelve and still nothing's happened. I'm kneeling on the Sir's bed with the pumps on my tits again while he's fucking me from behind. Double penetration being the subject of the day. In my pussy there's a thick vibrator while he's fucking my ass. I'm allowed to cum whenever I want and when I do he quickly pulls out and shoves the vibrator into my butt before continuing to fuck my pussy. Eventually I come again and that's when he releases his seed into me as well. 

Later I lie on my bed again and I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Both my holes are sore and in the mean time my entire breasts hurt due to the pumps. It even feels like they are swollen. Fucking shit! The last thing I want are even bigger tits.

 

I've lost count of how many days it has been since he started applying the pumps on me when he announces that today is the day of another garden party. Time to say good-bye to Lavender. I still can't stand Petunia, so it's going to be horrible once Lavender's gone.  
I don't want this stupid party. For one part I don't want to lose Lavender and on the other I don't want to have all those cocks in me again. 

In the late morning the Sir takes me upstairs and puts me onto the kitchen floor before applying the pumps again. My tits feel like they'd explode any moment and the pumps don't make it any better. Watching the Sir prepare some things for the party I carefully ask "Sir, may I ask you something?"   
He doesn't look at me but nods "Sure, Magnolia."  
In the most miserable tone I can master I say "Is it going to be like the last party, Sir? I don't want all those c..." Right then his eyes snap over at me and I immediately fall silent as his expression is filled with rage and anger. I nearly expect him to hit me but then his face changes and it takes me a moment to realise that his eyes are on my dangling breasts. Following his gaze I see that in the containers attached to the pumps are about half an inch of white fluid. Fuck!

With long strides he comes over to me and turns off the pumps. Tugging the plastic bits off my nipples he pushes my chest up. He lets out a desperate growl and as I follow his eyes I see a droplet of milk hanging from my right nipple. Before I can react any further his face drops down and his hot tongue licks it away.   
For a moment his eyes meet mine and then he's latching onto me like a starved animal. His mouth closes over my breast and I feel him suck at my tit really hard. A few moments later when it starts to feel good he pulls back staring at my nipples.

In the blink of an eye he's tugged me to my feet and is leading me towards the living room. He sits me down on the sofa before going for my piercings. I can't help but notice his raging hard-on pressing against his pants and I've got a feeling for what's going to happen.   
His fingers are slightly shaking when he puts the first piercing down onto the coffee table. With the second one he seems to have calmed and once it's joined its twin he reaches for the button and zipper of his pants. Shoving them to his knees he roughly tugs me up and takes my place. His eyes are nearly black as he makes me sit on his lap.   
"Ride me, slut!" His voice is husky and if you asked me, his cock has taken over the thinking.   
Nonetheless I reach for his enormous erection and bring it to my slit before slowly sinking down on him. As usually the stretching of his thick girth feels delicious.

He isn't even half way in when he bites down on my nipple again. I let out a squeal while he starts sucking at my tit again as if he's half parched. Then I hear him swallow whilst growling like an animal and in the next moment his hips thrust up and bury his thick shaft in me to the hilt.  
It's the most animalistic sex I've ever had. At some point he threw me on my back pushing my thighs apart that it actually hurt before fucking back into me and biting hard at my tit. He's switching back and forth between my breasts whilst ramming into me like he hasn't had sex in ages. And then we both come pretty much at the same time, his hips are once again snapping roughly into me and he's switching sides burying his teeth in my left breast before sucking again.

Exhausted we lie there, his mouth still sucking at my tit and between pants I can actually hear him swallow. "Sick shit!" A voice in me claims before adding "That might have to do something with his mum."   
But I don't care really. Despite all the roughness it feels like it's been the most intimate we've been with each other. Carefully I run my fingers through his curls which makes him basically purr against me.

 

When he has finally recovered he's up in the blink of an eye - cursing.   
"Fuck. The guests'll be here in half an hour." His eyes meet mine before recending to my breasts and as I follow his gaze my heart nearly stops. Both tits are covered with lovebites and teethmarks. Fuck. I almost want to shout at him but before I can do anything he gets a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer and shoves it into my hand saying "Stretch yourself open."  
With that he's gone and the horror all the guys fucking me in all my holes last time comes back to my mind as well as the shame and disgust I felt afterwards. Tears in my eyes I squeeze some lube in my hand and start.

A few minutes later he's back with Lavender and Petunia both wearing big butt plugs. I actually start crying now, I don't want to be fucked by numerous guys. That's not me – never been. Or?  
I lie curled up on my side, two of my fingers still in my own butt, however, I can't move anymore as hard sobs shake my body.  
"Shhhh, Magnolia. What is it girl?" He's sweeping me up and holding me tightly in his strong arms. Cuddling against him I feel his hand on my wrist tugging my lubed-up fingers free.   
"Please, Sir. I don't want to... I can't..." I press out between sobs and want to add "I'm yours" but he surprises me with a kiss to my forehead.  
"I know, sweet girl. You're mine. And I won't share you." He pushes something in my butt whilst saying that.

Puzzled and excited I look up at him. Have I really heard that right?   
"You'll be my puppy and won't leave my side tonight."  
Excited and totally happy I nod eagerly "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
Wiping my tears away he looks at me with - love? Surely not. I'm nothing special to him. 

 

Before the guests arrive he tugs the dog-mask over my head again which once more completes the look with the tail-plug already in. He's fastening the leash to my collar and like a lapdog I follow him around while his sticky seed dries against my folds and just when the first car pulls up he shoves a tampon into my cunt faking my periods.

 

As the guests arrive I can't help but notice the confused look some of them throw at me. Tom explains that I'm "out of service" but they can use the other girls, however, they have to make sure not to let Petunia cum. "When she's tightening up, pull out and cum on her. If she comes nonetheless make sure to punish the fat bitch. Now enjoy yourselves, gentlemen." He walks over to the living room with me and I cuddle at his feet. Totally exhausted of our earlier activities I soon doze off.

When I wake up again there are screams coming from close by and as I look around I see two guys brutally fucking Petunia and when she lets out another scream a cock is shoved into her mouth. I can't help but notice that her body is covered with sperm and tears are streaming down her face. Poor girl.

"But I still don't get it, Tom. She could easily suck us off or we'd fuck her butt, plus not everyone minds a bit of blood."  
Only now I realise that there's someone standing next to me arguing with the Master.   
"You're guest here. And if I say she's not to be used, there's no discussion about that! If you don't like that, you may leave."  
The other man mumbles something while walking away. With a smile I turn around to thank my Master but when my breast is squeezed beneath me a little I hiss in pain. I push up on my elbow to relief the pressure on my tit only to notice both are throbbing painfully and feel as if they'll explode any moment.

When I look up Tom's eyes meet mine for a brief second before they go back to my breasts. I crawl even closer to him wanting to tell him about my painfully throbbing breasts. However, before I can he's palming both tits squeezing them lightly. It both hurts and feels nice and when he pulls his hands away again they're slightly wet. Grinning over his entire face he licks the droplets of milk away. A moment later he's unzipping his pants to reveal his erection and without being told I go down on him sucking him off.

 

The party is almost over and Petunia has passed out about an hour ago but the guys are still fucking her unconscious body. I'm on all fours between my Master's long legs with my head resting on his thigh. As long as I don't move my breasts are not aching too much but eventually I have to as he is getting up.  
"Go to the kitchen and start cleaning up, pet!"  
"Yes, Sir. Sir?"  
"What is it, pet?"  
"Can I use the pumps, please? My tits hurt quite a lot, they're so full."  
A smirk appears on his face and finally he nods. "But not too much as I'm planning to fuck you once everyone's gone."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

As I make my way to the kitchen on all fours I hear him announce the main event of the evening. On my way out I pass Lavender and she's smiling at me. We quickly hug and say good-bye. I'll miss her.

 

Tom  
Finally Lavender's sold. For not as much as Rose but still a rather good deal. Petunia is still lying semi-conscious on the floor. I hope the slut has learned her lesson but only to make sure she won't be allowed to wash off all that spunk until tomorrow night.  
Everyone has left and it's already late. Kicking Petunia in her side a little I snap at her "Get up, whore, and help Magnolia to clean up!" As she doesn't react I tug her up on her hair which makes her protest in pain. 

When we enter the kitchen Magnolia is wiping the surface near the sink. The two little bottles connected with the pumps are full and I start to get angry. I told her not to do too much but instead...  
I grab her waist and spin her around only to see that on both nipples a droplet of milk is waiting to be ravished. Fuck the cleaning up!

In the speed of light I drag Petunia to her room and lock her up. Grabbing rope and a dildo I sprint back upstairs where Magnolia is waiting for me. The dog-mask is gone but the tail still in place and when I follow her upstairs it wags infront of my face.

By the time we get to the bedroom I'm rock-hard and desperate, so I throw her on the bed onto her back and automatically she spreads her legs, like a good girl. I tear my own clothes off and want to jump on the bed to fuck her when I notice the toys I've dropped to the floor.  
"On all fours!" I order.

Once her tits are tightly bound I replace the tail-plug with the dildo before spinning her around and not a second after she hit the mattress I'm inside her. My mouth automatically latches onto her nipple again and while my hips snap into hers I drink from her body like a vampire...

 

Exhausted I lie in bed staring at the ceiling. Magnolia has dozed off a while ago but once again I can't stop my thoughts from spinning. Why on Earth do I love drinking from her tits so much? What the fuck is wrong with me?! I've never been a fan of milk but it feels so special, so exclusive, so intimate...

Mark asked if he should come round to pierce her clit soon and for a moment I was torn to say yes but then something inside me reminded me that I can't fuck her then. So I said "no, not yet" although she's surely ready.   
I need to find a girl that sexually attracts me equally as Magnolia, then I'll have her pierced.

At 2.30 am I get up again as I still can't sleep and make myself a cup of tea. Opening the fridge to put a splash of milk into my tea (as usually) I see the two little bottles. Has she put them in there? Grabbing one I think I won't have to buy milk in the near future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 8000 reads already!!! Thanks so much guys!  
> But all good things come to an end and there'll probably be one more chapter plus an epilog.


	16. Fate or Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big action coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, almost done. There'll be another chapter after this and an epilogue.  
> Thanks for sticking with me on this tough ride and thanks for all the kudos and lovely words.

**Tom**  
The sun is already rising and I'm on my way back home. Once more it has taken ages to select the right girl and then I nearly got caught by some guy taking a stroll with his dog. At fucking 3.30 in the night! But now every thing is alright and the new girl is in the boot. She's a fucking sex bomb and I can't wait to fuck her for the first time. 

Sighing my thoughts wander to Magnolia and yesterday morning. I made her cereals using her own milk and brought them upstairs. Somehow she has been upset for a week ever since Lavender was gone. I know she doesn't like Petunia, so I kept her close to me to make her feel better.  
She took the spoon and ate a bit before staring at me wide-eyed and accusing (for which I'd punish her later).  
"Something wrong with your breakfast? Petunia loved hers." True, the slut had gulped her cereals down in no time.  
"Did you use..."  
Her tone was so disrespectful I immediately interrupted her. "Eat it or you won't eat at all!"  
"I'm sorry, Sir."

After she had eaten up I put nipple clamps on her which were a nightmare for her, as her nipples were over-sensitive anyway, before I prepared her ass and gave her a rough anal fuck using a cock ring to make it last longer. She certainly hadn't deserved to come, so she wasn't allowed to.

Having cum in her ass I made her kneel on the kitchen floor whilst holding her butt open until the last droplet of cum had run out again.  
For lunch I wanted to make pasta with cheese sauce and I would use fresh milk. Again she forgot her good behaviour and looked at me as if I was mad, so I had to spank her before milking her like a cow not using the pumps. Which wasn't as easy as I thought. All the time she cried and begged me to stop and hadn't my fingers grown tired I wouldn't have.

In the evening I brought her downstairs to sleep in her cell because she hadn't deserved otherwise and I was going out anyway. Again she begged for forgiveness and I couldn't resist her. We fucked like animals, she bounced wildly up and down my cock while my lips were once again sealed over her nipple. I love the way she tastes.   
When she begged to cum I told her she could and a moment later she did. Not wanting to make it so easy for her I pulled out and watched her orgasm.  
Pushing her onto her back I pounded into her again fucking her so hard I was afraid the bed would collapse at one point. And then the little whore came again squirting all over me and her bed. In shock of the whole liquid I pulled out watching as her cunt drenched the whole fucking bed.  
I was pretty much brainless by then only seeking my own release so I fucked her mouth until I spilled into her throat moments later. I've never thought the girl could be such a filthy, little whore enjoying rough sex so much.

 

Shaking my head I clear my thoughts. Getting a hard-on won't be that convenient right now as I am still about half an hour from home. I turn on the radio for some music and drive down the motorway making sure to stick to the speed limit.   
A few miles down the road my blood freezes when I see the blue flashing lights of a police car coming up behind me. Fuck!   
My heart is hammering in my chest. Maybe I've been caught on CCTV although I always make sure not to. Maybe I've overlooked a damn camera. FUCK!

They're only a few feet behind me now and I can see the faces of two middle-aged cops and then they overtake me and... drive on. A sigh of relief leaves my body as I drive on.

About 15 minutes later I leave the motorway stopping at a red light. Fuck I nearly got a heart-attack there.  
"Highway to Hell" by ACDC comes on the radio and I turn the volume up. The traffic light turns green and I accelerate. Where on Earth does that car come from...

 

They say you see your life passing in front of your eyes when you're close to death but that's bullshit...

 

 **Magnolia**  
Exhausted and spent I lie on my bed after he's fucked me raw. I still can taste his cum in my mouth but he's left a while ago already. The whole week has been odd and I don't quite know why. I guess a part of me is annoyed because he sold my friend Lavender and I fucking hate Petunia. Again I feel a wave of anger wash through me and a voice hissing "He's a fucking devil! Get away from him."

Finally I manage to move and roll onto my side but WTF? My bed is soaking wet.   
Shocked I slip off the mattress and stare at the huge wet spot on my bed. Have I peed the bed? Or... or has he made me squirt? I've never squirted before. And basically thought it was a myth.  
With my jaw dropped I run my fingers over the wet sheets and eventually my hand drops between my legs feeling the remaining wetness there. Fuck!

After I've changed the sheets and showered I go to bed and due to my exhaustion I'm gone within seconds...

 

When I wake up again my tits hurt and they feel like they'd burst any moment. Rolling onto my back I sigh. Normally you've got a little baby needing to be fed every few hours but my "baby" is nowhere to be seen - or heard. Slowly I get up and stick my head out the door but everything is quiet. The door to Petunia's room is still locked and everything else is just as it was last night. Only to point out the amount of time that has passed since I've last seen the Master my stomach growls angrily.

I turn on the telly and switch to the news station - the only watch I have. It's already 9.42 and there's no sign of Tom!!! Where is he? Again that anger towards him boils up in me.   
The pumps are upstairs, so how am I supposed to get rid of my painfully straining tits?

Maybe he's just sleeping in or he's got a meeting and he'll come downstairs any moment but usually he's told me about the latter on the day before. Distracting myself with an old episode of Friends I lie back down waiting for him to appear.

 

Two hours later there's still no sign of him. My stomach is already cramping painfully and when I sit up milk starts running from my nipples. Shit!   
Holding my palms onto my nipples I head to the bathroom where some cups are. Like he did the other day, or was it yesterday, I use my hands to milk myself and finally, after about half an hour, I feel a bit better. I've filled five small cups with milk and due to my empty stomach consider drinking some. There's also water from the tap but the milk will surely be better, however, I still think it's gross.   
Petunia. Should I bring her some? No. Not yet, she'll just annoy me. 

 

Another six hours of boredom later there's still no sign of the Master. I've drunk all the milk by now and I feel a little less hungry, however, my belly hurts a little now. Possibly my periods. I think it's due soon. It's hard to keep track of it when you don't have a calender. Well, the telly, sure, but I don't remember the date of my last periods, so it's basically useless.

I milk myself again before I go to bed. Tears in my eyes I feel like the Master has abandoned me. Have I done something wrong? Maybe I've been too naughty recently and now he's punishing me by locking me up down here. Feeling utterly gutted I cry myself to sleep.

 

I wake in the early morning again and no matter how much I try I can't fall asleep again. I get up and walk over into the dungeons aimlessly. Opening the huge wardrobe I take in the huge selection of sex toys, paddles, whips, canes, etc. Then my eyes land on a silver thing and when I pick it up I feel a flash of pain. It's an anal hook and all of a sudden a bad feeling fills my veins. I shouldn't be here. It's not right. I...

"Hello! Sir?!" Petunia's voice rips me out of my stupor. Annoyed I roll my eyes. Should I let her out? "She's just a slave like you. Don't you remember how it was for you in the beginning," a voice in my head claims, so in the end I walk over and unlock her door.  
"Magnolia? Where is the Sir?"  
"Out." I lie before turning again. I head towards my room and when I pass the examining chair there's this weird feeling of panic and fear in me again. What's wrong with me?

 

This time I share the milk with Petunia and when she calls me "the Sir's cow" I immediately regret it. But I'm too tired to fight, so I go to my room and close the door taking a nap.

When I wake again I hear moans coming from the dungeons and jump up in anticipation. The Master is back! I rip open the door and step into the hallway, only to see Petunia with a vibrator inside her dirty cunt! In fury I storm over to the wardrobe and grab a cane and before I realise what I'm doing I land blow after vicious blow on Petunia's body.

She flees to her cell and once the door is closed I turn the key locking her in before collapsing to the floor sobbing like a baby...

 

 **Detective Caroline Sternwood**  
I've got no idea why those wankers call me to an accident location in the middle of nowhere in the early hours of morning. Fucking shit! Drowning my coffee I think about the case that bothers me the most. All those missing women. Mostly from London, plus a tourist from Canada. The last one being a cook from Kilburn, Nancy McAdams. She, however, isn't the usual type that disappeared.  
I'm pretty sure that sick fuck is killing those poor girls after doing unimaginable things to them. If I ever get my hands on th... Fuck!

I've arrived and my jaw drops. There's a dark-blue Jag, well, no only half a Jag anymore and in its side sticks one of those want-to be SUVs. The bonnet of the SUV is totally smashed and I can see blood all over the Jag's driver's side but what grabs my attention even more is the hole in the SUV's windscreen.

"DS Sternwood?" Immediately after opening my door a voice greets me.  
"Yes. And you are?" I ask coldly, still not knowing what I'm supposed to do here.  
"Inspector Collins, Ma'am." As he doesn't speak on I look at him with an raised eyebrow and he starts babbling "We've been called here for this accident. The SUV driver, who caused the accident, flew through the windscreen as he wasn't buckled up. The Jag driver was severely injured and brought to hospital." I roll my eyes. What's this shit got to do with me? "But as we wanted to clear the accident location we found a woman in the trunk of the Jag. Barely conscious. And I had to think about..."  
"Fuck! Is she alright? Where is she?"  
"She's been brought to the hospital. Severe concussion. Her name is Margret Hughes. From London."  
"Fuck me!" Does it really need a shitty accident to solve my case. "What's the Jag driver's name?"   
Inspector Collins looks very pleased with himself (and if that's my abductor/killer he can be). "Thomas William Hiddleston. He's an author. Living just ten minutes down the road."

After giving me the address to the house I headed over there calling my colleague and telling him about the possible solution to our case.  
"Barry, check if we've got anything on him."  
"Already at it Caro... Hiddleston... Holy... Listen to that: his girlfriend, Liliane Woods, disappeared ten years ago."  
"Fucking shit! You're joking."  
"He was questioned but another guy was arrested and convicted as they found some of her stuff in his bin."  
"Which Hiddleston might have placed there!"  
"Exactly."  
"What the..."  
"What's wrong, Caro?"  
"He's living in a fucking mansion." Stopping the car I get out at the gates leading up to a fucking huge mansion, almost castle. "Oh, fuck!"  
"Stop swearing, Caro! And tell me what's up?"  
"He's got a bloody Kingston Security System! With fingerprint and everything!"  
"Great! I'll try to get a warrant."  
"Yeah. Good luck. I'll see if there's another way in. Call you later."

 

Of course there is no other way in. All high walls and security everywhere. And Kingston is known to have the best security systems in the country. So I head back to my car thinking that on those large premises it would be easy to hide the 24 bodies of all those disappeared women. Well, at least we can get the bodies to their families once we get the warrant to search the estate.

About an hour later I arrive back at the office where Barry is already waiting for me with a sour looking face.  
"What's up, Barry?"  
"Judge Mitchell won't sign the warrant. Too little evidence! But I think there's more to it."  
"How so?" I look at him with interest.  
"First he was basically agreeing to everything - at least until I said the name Hiddleston. After that he completely closed off."  
"Found any connection between them?"  
"No."  
"Show me his file."

It isn't much of a file really just the report of the questioning from when his girlfriend vanished and a speeding ticket. But what surprises me the most is that he looks rather good. Somehow I had expected a ugly, fat guy. But that guy is rather handsome, looking a bit young maybe, at least in the pic we have. I open Google and search his name. I read his bio and check out some photos - well, the few I can find. I click onto some of his book titles and then one catches my eye. I'm not a big reader but a friend of mine has mentioned that one book to me a few weeks ago saying "It's so hot, I fucking came by just reading it".

To make sure it's the same book I open the description on Amazon and start reading.

  
_Jess is a nymphomaniac and fucks her way through life. Also in her new job as secretary to a successful business man. Within her first week she's slept with four colleagues although she had sworn to herself she'd stop, after all her sex addiction had got her fired from her last job. Then she finally meets her new boss and she just has to have him._  
 _Little does she know that he has his own plans for her..._

Holy shit! It's the newest of his books released only about four months ago. Jessica Laing disappeared a little over six months ago and his character in this book is called Jess? Hardly a coincidence.  
"Barry, let's go to the hospital and talk to his family. Maybe we don't need a warrant."

On our way to St. John's I tell him about the book and he shares my opinion. Curiously I call my friend "Hey Claire, I need your help. Don't ask questions, I'll explain later. How does the girl from the book look like? Is there a description?"  
With every of her words I freeze it's pretty much an exact description of Jessica Laing. Fucking bastard! What had he done to her? The girl in the book ended up working as the guys whore spreading her legs for every men he wanted her to but he also loved her and finally even married her. Maybe the girls aren't dead after all. But is being made into a whore better? I certainly doubt that.

 

Once at the hospital the doctors inform us that Margret Hughes can't be questioned, yet but yes, she has been drugged. Hiddleston on the other hand is on the ICU and they don't know if he'll survive.  
"Is his family here?" Barry looks at me with an raised eyebrow. I look at him with a stay-quiet face.  
"Yes, DS Sternwood. But I don't see..."  
"Where are they?"  
"I don't think it's the right time to..."  
"Where are they?" His face looks like he's bitten into a lemon when he finally tells me.

We're in the lift going up to the ICU floor and Barry grins at me.   
"You've almost made him cry, Caro."  
"I always get what I want. You should know that. By the way, do we have his phone?"  
"Not yet. But I'll ask the staff if it's here. If not I call those country cops."  
"Great." 

Heading down the hall I soon spot two women both crying and holding each other. I clear my throat and their eyes snap up to me. "Mrs. Hiddleston?" The older one nods slightly. "Hi, I'm DS Sternwood, Scotland Yard. That's my colleague Barry Jenkins. I know you must be upset and everything but could you possibly answer a few questions?"  
"Scotland Yard? Since when are you investigating accidents?" The younger woman asks. "Or was it something else?"   
"No, Miss..."  
"Emma. I'm Tom's sister."  
"Alright." I pull out my phone to show them the picture of Margret. "Do you know this woman?"  
Both look at me shaking their heads obviously not understanding. "We've found her in the back of your son's car. Unconscious. And she's been drugged."  
"What? That must be a mistake!" Mrs. Hiddleston exclaims. "Tom would never do something like that. He's a good boy."  
I can't help but notice the sister rolling her eyes. So not such a good boy then. "We want to make sure about that and would like to have a look into his house. Do you happen to have the codes perhaps?"  
Both shake their heads and this time the younger woman answers. "Tom's quite schizophrenic about that. He rarely invites people. Even us."

Fuck. It's pointless to question them further as they obviously have no idea what he's been up to and as they don't have the codes, I don't need to persuade them to let me into the house. But what I know for sure now: he was definitely hiding something if he didn't even let his family into the house.

 

Three fucking days and two judges later I've finally found one - a woman - who signed the warrant. I told her straight about the others saying 'no' which had been my mistake with the last judge. I explained the whole situation and the evidence I had found and she just said she didn't understand why her colleagues hadn't signed it.

It's the evening of day three after the accident and we're driving over to the house where we'll meet with the guys from Kingston Security. I actually feel so nervous about what we might find that I asked Barry to drive.  
Margret is alright and left the hospital yesterday, although she wasn't a massive help. Well, how could she... Hiddleston is still in a critical state and the doctors don't know yet if he'll survive at all. Only this afternoon when I called the hospital they told me about a cerebral haemorrhage and they'd brought him back to the OR. A part of me wanted him dead but on the other hand I might never solve the case entirely then.

Finally we arrive at the mansion where a van parks in front of the gate. We show the guys from Kingston the warrant and with a few moves the gate opens. We drive our car down to the entrance where the security guys open the door for us.  
"Okay. That's it. We'll wait outside."  
"Right. Thank you gentlemen." 

The house is massive and really beautiful but it's also deadly silent. While Barry searches the ground floor I head upstairs but there's nothing that could help me. Damn, that bedroom is massive. What the... There's a rope and leather cuffs lying on the bed. Maybe we can get some DNA from it.  
"CARO! I think I've found something!"  
I can't help but sprint downstairs. "Where are you?"  
"Kitchen." 

I run over to him and he stands in the back at a door leading to a storage room as it looks. I head over to him hoping not to be greeted with a body. Is that a milk pump? Confused I look at the thing lying near the sink. This whole place is weird.  
"Look." Barry is pointing to a door at the end of a small hallway, next to it a pin pad.  
"What the fucking hell is that?"

We head outside to the security guys who tell us that it's an individual security system and they can't open it. After discussing with our technicians and supervisor we pull the main fuse and the door opens. 

My heart is racing when we slowly head downstairs. There's another security door which also opens without resistance. Fuck another hallway! This place is slowly creeping me out. The doors on the sides of the hallway are all locked. All but the last one. There's a bed in there. And a telly. What is this here?  
Then we enter a large room and the first thing I see is an examining chair like at the gynaecologist’s. Barry's torch is moving over the walls and a shiver runs down my spine as I whisper "It's a bloody dungeon. Fucking shit!"

My heart nearly stops when I hear a gasp and both our torches move over in that direction.  
"Fuck me," I whisper as the light touches a naked girl sitting on the floor legs tugged up to her chest and tears running down her face. She's looking into the light like a deer caught in headlights and she's slightly shaking. "Jessica? Jessica Laing?"  
First she just stares straight ahead into the light and after what seems like an eternity something in her seems to clear and she nods slightly.

 

 **Magnolia / Jessica**  
I can't tell anymore if it's two days since the Master has vanished or even a week or more. I'm so afraid and lonely. Of course I could let out Petunia to keep me company but she's a bitch and I hate her. I only unlock the door to her cell to slip in a cup of milk every now and then - after all I don't want her to starve. Although I'm not sure if drinking milk will keep us alive forever. 

It's 10 in the morning and the reporter on the news channel is talking about a horrible crash outside of London. I don't want to hear it so I switch channels until I stick to a documentary about a volcanic island in the South Pacific.

In the afternoon I feel a flash of anger again. Why is he keeping us down here without food? Is it a new game he's playing? Maybe he's watching us and waiting what we'll do. Maybe his customers are sitting upstairs with him watching. Furious I head straight to the wardrobe and take out a vibrator. Back in my room I shove it into myself and make myself cum. Again and again. Waiting for the door to open and him to come in to punish me but none of it happens.

Crying I roll to my side. What if something has happened to him and we're forgotten down here? I don't want to die. 

Finally when my tears have subsided I get up and head to the door leading upstairs. I try numerous codes but nothing happens. Frustrated I give up when my fingers start hurting from pressing the buttons over and over again. It's hopeless...

I squeeze milk from my nipples again and drink before slipping some into Petunia's cell. She whines pathetically that she's hungry and I burst into a hysterical laugh. Locking her door again I sink to the floor still laughing but not long after the laughing turns into crying.  
 A cramp goes through my belly and makes me gasp in pain. Actually my whole body hurts. And then the lights go out.

Panic grabs me and my heart starts hammering in my chest. A box... Pain... Darkness... No! Not again! It's him again. The monster! I can hear his footsteps. Tom, my saviour, where are you? No! Please!  
I curl my body up as much as possible as the footsteps come closer. A door opens and there's light. Squeezing my eyes shut I put my head on my knees praying the monster won't find me. But it comes closer. Fresh tears start to run down my face. Then I freeze as someone says "It's a bloody dungeon. Fucking shit!"  
Was that a female voice? Just then another cramp in my belly makes me gasp and a moment later the light is on me. Fuck it has found me! I want to beg for mercy when I hear the voice again "Fuck me!"   
My body starts shaking. It is a woman speaking.

"Jessica? Jessica Laing?" I feel my head spinning and just stare into the light. Who is Jess... I nod.   
"I'm Detective Sergeant Caroline Sternwood. Everything alright. You're safe."  
The lights are coming closer and finally I can see her face. There's also a man standing beside her, about 40, but quite handsome. He's taking off his jacket and in a fluid motion drawing it over my shaking body. Safe. I'm safe. He's gone.   
My sobs of relief drown out their voices. It's over. I can't believe it.   
A warm body presses against mine and arms are wrapped around me. Cuddling into the person I feel immediately better although there's a part of me wishing it was Tom's body. 

The lights go on again and for the first time I can properly see the woman holding me. She's pretty. Tall, brown hair. Looking a bit like Julia Roberts. And she's talking but despite seeing her lips move I can't hear a thing. 

A few moments pass and the guy comes back with a blanket. They wrap me in it and tug me to my feet. Slowly I move along with them towards the door.  
"Petunia." I can't leave her here despite the fact that I don't like her. The two officers look at me as I point to the door of her - once my - cell. After that everything's blurred...

 

 **Caroline**  
We've found them. At least two of them. They're alive. Only two of 24 but still. The paramedics just arrived and are taking care of the two women now. Neither of them was capable to answer any questions so far but understandably so. Thank God we didn't give up on the warrant otherwise the girls surely would have starved. Luckily there was water down there. 

When the ambulances have driven away we head back inside and downstairs to where our colleagues from forensics gather evidences. It's a bloody nightmare. Whips, canes, crops, cuffs, ropes, all sorts of torture devices. I can't even imagine what the girls have gone through. Fucking sick bastard. Especially on the latest victim's body the marks are still visible. If I ever get my hands on that asshole, I'll kill him.

It's already two in the morning when we head back to London, to the hospital where Jessica and Nancy have been taken. However, I don't understand why they've been taken to the exact same hospital that wanker is in as well. 

On arriving there I soon get an idea why as the chief resident tells us they've got the best psychiatric ward in Europe. At least the women get the help they'll surely need. They're sleeping now and we're told to come back in the morning. But before we go home there's one good thing for us to do: inform their families that we've found them and they're alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even done with this story and I've already got two ideas in my head for new stories. F...


	17. Realisations and Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's what happens to Jessica and Tom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite an emotional last chapter before the epiloge.

Jessica  
When I wake up everything is bright around me. The sun rays are falling through the window and when I turn I expect a tall man with sharp cheekbones and amazing blue eyes (sometimes with a touch if green in them) lying beside me. Instead there's an old woman with grey hair sitting in the chair beside my bed.   
The events of last night come back to me and I remember where I am. They've given me some injection and there's still a needle in my arm, a half-empty bag of yellow fluid connected to it. They've examined me, every part of me, even if I told them not to touch me. In that moment I had wished Tom had been there. He wouldn't have allowed it. Instead of stopping they gave me another injection and I dozed off which probably was better.

"How are you feeling Jessica?" The old woman is sitting forward looking at me while pressing a button on the wall. I just shrug my shoulder once more wishing Tom was there.  
The door opens and a guy comes in. Obviously a doctor. I actually remember him. He'd put a speculum into me as I begged them to stop. I want another doctor. Or better: Tom!

"Hello, Jessica. How are you feeling this morning?"  
"Go away." I tug the blanket covering me up to my chin.  
Seeking help he's looking over to the old woman but she just nods lightly at him. "I'm a doctor, Jessica. Do you remember me?"  
"Of course. You wouldn't stop when I asked you to!"  
He looks puzzled as does the woman. Then the woman starts speaking. "Jessica, you didn't say a word yesterday while Doctor Maxwell examined you. Do you remember my name and who I am?"  
"I told you to stop but you wouldn't." Panicking I feel my heart speeding up. Is this not a hospital after all but some new perverts? Where is Tom?  
"You were under shock, Jessica, and you probably still are. I'm Doctor Sarah Cumberland but you can call me Sarah. Doctor Maxwell and I want to talk to you for a moment. Is that alright? Afterwards you can see your family if you want. They're waiting outside."  
My family? Really? No!   
"Where is he? - Where is Tom?"  
They look at each other sharing a knowing look. They know. They know everything. Ashamed I tug the blanket up to my nose, tears starting to run. Does my family know as well? All the things I've done with Tom - and enjoyed.  
"Shhhh, Jessica. Everything alright. You're safe. He won't hurt you anymore." The woman tries to calm me down.  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
They both flinch and look at each other. "He's on the ICU, Jessica. He's had an accident."  
Oh, no! I knew he wouldn't just leave me down in the dungeons to starve. "How is he?" Hopeful I look at her and her brows knit together in concern.  
"Can I see him?" Out of the corner of my eye I catch the guy's look which offends me deeply. "I want another doctor!" His face changes but Sarah just his glance and says calmly "Doctor Maxwell, would you leave us alone, please."   
His eyebrows go up but he shrugs and leaves.

Finally he's gone and Sarah takes my right hand into hers "You've spent quite some time with Tom, haven't you?"  
I nod.  
"He's rather good-looking."  
Again I nod.  
"Has he treated you good?"  
More nodding.  
"You like him, don't you?"  
Do I? The man who abducted me? I think about it some more but eventually nod again.  
"That's alright. Don't be ashamed about that. Do you think he likes you, too?"  
This time I think even more, also remembering what Lavender said. Though I'm still not convinced, so I shrug my shoulders.  
"Have you guys planned to have a baby?"  
"No." This time there's no hesitation but her question makes me remember my breasts. They ache like hell and I need to pump...  
"Don't worry, you've received an injection that'll make it stop." Puzzled I look at her, have they noticed? Again I feel so ashamed I wish I was still at Tom's. Probably the best thing would have been if this accident had never happened. How could I ever look my family or friends in the eye again? 

"I know it's hard, Jessica. But you're a tough woman. There's something I need to tell you, sweetheart. Normally Doctor Maxwell was supposed to do that. He surely could answer your questions better."  
Furrowing my brows I look at her. Am I sick? To I have tumour or something?  
"Best is to rip a band-aid off fast, isn't it." She looks at me as if expecting an answer. Then she speaks again after a sigh and I freeze "You're pregnant, Jessica."

With wide eyes I stare at her for an eternity. She's saying something but I don't hear it. Finally I find my voice again. "That's not possible! He gave me an MPA!"  
"I'm afraid you are. Sixth week. I could get back Doctor Maxwell, he could explain better."  
"Not him!"  
"Someone else?"  
I nod feeling the confusion wash over me while Sarah is reaching for the phone. Had he forgotten to renew my MPA? Or was it on purpose? Did he want me to have his baby? I need him more than ever. I'll have his baby! Am I ready for a baby? Probably not! What about my job? I've never liked it anyway. The best thing about it were my colleagues. And I always wanted a baby, well, a family really...

The door opens and a young woman comes in, hardly older than me.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Hart. I'm assistant doctor."  
I've seen her before and blinking my eyes I remember her holding my hand last night before I passed out.   
"So, ahm, are there any questions?"  
Sarah squeezes my hand tightly again, I start to really like that woman, she's so calm. "Well, Jessica was wondering how it was possible she got pregnant in the first place. As she's received a MPA."  
"Ahm, well, the blood tests showed a high amount of hormones, probably because of the lactation."  
"He's given me another injection." I say more to myself than anyone else.  
"An injection?" The young doctor asks.  
"Before they lactated."  
"Yeah, probably a cocktail of hormones which neutralised the effect of the MPA."  
Understanding I nod. Did he know about that effect? Was it in purpose after all? I need an answer! "Can I see him?"  
"No, Jessica. That's not a good idea. Besides there's only family allowed on the ICU."

My time with Tom has probably killed my will to discuss, so I just nod. An awkward silence follows until the young doctor asks "Do you want to discuss your options?"  
"Options?" What the hell is she talking about?  
"Well, it's only the sixth week. Enough time for an abor..."  
"No!" I cut her off. I never could do that. Wanted or unwanted child.  
"You don't have to decide now. There's still time."  
"Is it okay?" Both look at me obviously not understanding. "The baby?"  
"Ahm..." The young doctor looking at Sarah for help. "Yes. Sure." She finally says.  
"Good."

 

A while later the young doctor is gone, Sarah's still sitting there silently.  
"You don't want me to have that baby. Why?"  
"Well, Jessica, you're obviously suffering from Stockholm syndrome and I'm not sure you should make that decision now."  
"Why not? I could never have an abortion. It's not the baby's fault."  
"Will you give it away once it's here?"  
"Maybe." I actually hardly have another chance. I can't earn money and look after the baby. Except my mum would help out.   
"Do you maybe want to see your family?"   
Even the mere thought of facing my family right now scares the shit out of me, so I quickly shake my head. "It's alright. You don't have to."

All of a sudden I feel really tired and exhausted. Closing my eyes I sigh. Once again I wish I still was in Tom's huge bed with him beside me feeling his body heat against my skin. Somehow calmed by this image I slowly drift off.

 

I don't know how much later I wake but there are voices around me, whispers. Keeping my eyes squeezed together I listen.  
"Betty, please, just let her sleep. God, knows what she's been through."  
"Still she's my child."  
"Yes, but you heard what Doctor Cumberland said. She doesn't want to see us."  
"I don't understand why, though. We're her family."  
"I don't know either. But we said we'd only drop off her IPad and leave. That was ten minutes ago."  
"What's that?!" My mum's voice sounds a bit hysterical and I want to cry. No idea how I manage to stay quiet.  
"Let's go, Betty."  
"Her sheets are wet. What sort of a hospital is this?" I feel her tug at the sheet covering me when the door opens.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Laing, I told you to..."   
Sarah is immediately interrupted by my mum again. "What is this? Why are her breasts wet?"  
"Please, let her sleep and come outside."  
"No, I want to know..."  
"Come on Betty."

A few moments later the door closes behind them and tears start to run down my face. I feel lost and even more alone than I had in the dungeons once Tom was gone.   
Frustrated I tug off the hospital gown that is soaked with my breast milk, crying even harder I throw it into a corner wishing once again for Tom's comfort. Getting out of bed I walk to the little bathroom attached to my room. For the first time in ages I properly look at myself in the mirror again. My eyes are swollen and red from crying but apart from that I look quiet good. My belly's a bit flatter than I remember which only makes my breasts look bigger. A white droplet is leaking from my right nipple and I collect it with my finger before bringing it to my mouth. My beautiful piercings are gone ever since Tom started sucking my tits and right now I miss them. I want to be his.

 

After a long, almost sleepless night, I wake in the brake of dawn. My breasts had hurt too much, so I had milked myself again before searching for clean sheets. Luckily there were fresh gowns and sheets in the small wardrobe near the door.  
Sighing I watch as the sun slowly rises and eventually my eyes land on my IPad. It's lovely of my parents to bring it as I love reading and listening to music. I turn it on and start reading but only after a couple of sentences my mind drifts off. What about Tom? Maybe I can find out more about how he is through the internet.

I open my browser and type his name into Google. There's a cute picture of him popping up right at the top and I immediately save it on my IPad. Scrolling down I see what I've been looking for. 

The article has a picture of two car wrecks crashed together saying the other driver ignored the red lights and crashed into Tom's Jaguar with an estimated 120 km/h. It also says that Tom was brought to St. John's as he was severely injured. But what startles me the most is that in the boot of Tom's car they had found a girl which led Scotland Yard to find Nancy McAdams and Jessica Laing in his basement, however, there was no sign of the other disappeared girls. They also have a real old photograph of me and one of Petunia / Nancy.

Why had he gone to get a new girl? Why wasn't I enough for him? I want answers. I google St. John's hospital to find it is in North London. Now I only need to find out where I am. Searching the small wardrobe again I soon find a wash cloth that's got the name of said hospital on it. I'm in the same bloody hospital. I'll just have to find him. 

Right then the door opens and a nurse is standing there.   
"Good morning. You're up already?" I just nod. Her eyes are going to the open wardrobe and I quickly explain "I was cold and searching for a warmer blanket.  
"Sure. I'll get you one."  
Only a few moments later she's back with a cosy looking blanket.

 

At 10.15 Sarah shows up. But she's not alone. There's a woman with her and a man. I've seen them before but it takes me a moment to remember they are the two who'd found us. So most likely cops.   
"Hello, Jessica. Have you slept well?"  
"Not really."  
"Sorry to hear. I can get you some medication to help you sleep if you want.”  
“No. I'm good.”   
“Alright. These are Caroline and Barry. They are..."  
"Cops."  
"Yes, Jessica. We would like to ask you some questions, if that's alright."  
Shrugging my shoulders I nod.   
"Great. Thank you."

She asks me about how I came across Tom and how I ended up at his house.  
"No idea. I was almost home and there he was pressing something to my face."  
"What happened then?"  
"I woke on that chair in the dungeons. Tied up. He examined me."  
"Examined you?"  
"Haven't you talked with Petunia, yet?"  
"Petunia?"  
"The other girl." Damn, I've just read her name, haven't I.  
"She didn't say much. He called her Petunia? Why?"  
"We all have flower names. I am, was, Magnolia, then there was Lavender and Rose."  
"Lavender and Rose?" Furrowing her brows she tugs a folder from her bag. Putting it down before me she shows me some pictures. "Can you maybe identify them?"

I don't count the pictures but there are a lot and somehow every girl looks different. After going through half of them I see Rose. Again it's an old photo, or at least it looks like it.  
"That's Rose."   
"Gaby Turnbull." The woman whispers "What happened to her?"  
"She..." Should I really tell her? Well, Tom is in trouble anyway. "She was sold."  
"Sold?" All three look at me not understanding.  
"The Sir made us into good slaves and once we were, he sold us."  
"Fucking shit! You're joking?!"  
"No." Meanwhile I have found Lavender's picture where she looks even skinnier than I knew her. "That's Lavender. She was sold a bit over a week ago."  
"Tracey Stanton. To whom were they sold?"  
"Some rich guys."  
"Did you recognise anyone or have you heard some names? And how do you know they were rich?"  
"No. Only first names. And I've heard the S... Tom start the bidding at £ 100,000." A shudder runs through my body as I think about the first garden party. 

They ask some more questions about the way he tortured us, how the selling process went and so on. It's surely been an hour since they've first arrived and despite mentioning the garden parties I don't tell them about what we did there. I just can't. They'd only think I'm a whore if they don't already.  
"Thanks for talking to us, Jessica. You've been a big help."  
"It wasn't so bad in the end. Once you behaved, he was actually quite... nice." I wanted to say tender or even loving but I'm sure that would have given them the wrong idea. But am I a whore, slut or whatever you call it for enjoying the things he did to me? I'm once more confused, insecure and devastated. How can I go on after this?

 

Finally they've left and I can't hold back my tears any longer. Crying like a baby I curl up on my side burying my face in the pillow. I nearly jump out of my skin when someone's touching my shoulder. Quickly trying to wipe away my tears I look over my shoulder finding Sarah sitting there with a small smile.  
"It's alright, Jessica. You can cry as much as you want. You've every right to do so. And I'm really proud that you answered those questions so well."   
I can't help it but throw my arms around her and cry into her shoulder. She's holding me tightly as I cry for what feels like hours.

 

It's day five at the hospital and they say I can go home next week if I want and feel up to it. Yesterday I visited Petu... Nancy with Sarah, not because I wanted but because Sarah thought it would help her. I was somehow shocked by her state, she lay on her bed staring catatonicly at nothing. Stupid girl.

Earlier today I agreed to see my family and it was weird. Normally you think it should be nice to see them again after so long but I couldn't help thinking what they thought of me now and by the way they looked at me I feel it's nothing good. I understand that it must be hard for them as well but still...  
My dad, however, totally surprised me. He stared at me for a moment then tears welled up in his eyes, he said "We thought you were dead" before he hugged me tightly. I've never seen him cry before and he's never hugged me like that before. All in all there was a lot of crying.

Sighing I roll to my side. It's only 8.30 pm but I'll try to sleep a little, after all I've got plans later tonight. Sarah told me that Tom was doing better after I grilled her repeatedly.  
"You shouldn't care about him that much, Jessica. It's not healthy."  
Well, he's been a part of my life for the last nearly seven months as I was told and now I should shut him out from one moment to the other. Besides I dream of him every night. Sometimes he's cruel and beating me but more often he's tender and loving. I think I've fallen in love with him. Stockholm Syndrome they call it but I'm not entirely sure that that's what it is. Of course I'm not a doctor...

 

To get to the ICU to see Tom I decide to go at night as there are the least people then. I know about the procedures and so on from when my grandpa was there before he died. So I set the alarm on my IPad to 2.30 at night.   
On tiptoes I make my way down the hall where I steal a set of nurses pyjamas as I call them. I also take a pair of those "socks" that you put over your shoes and a mask before walking up the two flights of stairs. I just have to see him.

I don't know how I do it but somehow I manage to get to the ICU section without being seen. Now I only have to find his room. Luckily the patient's names are next to the doors and after five doors I've found it. T.W. Hiddleston.  
Carefully I step through the open door and seeing him lie there I barely recognise him. 

There are all sorts of tubes and wires attached to his body. His head is wrapped in thick bandages, his left arm and leg are entirely put in a cast, his face is swollen and in his mouth is a respirator. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I remember how strong and dominant he usually iss. Sitting down on a near-by chair I reach for his right hand.   
"Hi, S... Tom. It's me. Magnolia, well my real name's Jessica. Did you know that?" He stays completely silent and unmoving. "You probably can't even hear me but I want you to know that I'm not angry with you. Not too much anyway. But why did you have to get another girl? You should have stayed at home."  
I'd still be curled up in his arms then cuddling and being properly fucked every day. Damn, I miss the orgasms he's given me. I can't help it but chuckle "You know your stupid lactation experiment has knocked me up? I nearly had a heart attack when they told me. Or did you plan that?" I wish he would look at me but he's probably in a coma. "I think I love you, Tom. Although they say it's just some sort of mental illness. Maybe I'm completely wrong but I think you feel something for me too."

Silently I watch him for a while holding his hand. Those long fingers. And his magnificent cock. No. This isn't the right place or time to even think of this. "They say I can go home soon. But I'm not sure anymore where my home is. You've fucked me up pretty badly, you know? I should be so angry with you but somehow I can't. It..."  
"Who are you?"

A tired looking older woman is standing in the door. I think about lying and telling her I'm a nurse but something in her eyes tells me she knows I'm not. But even before I can say something she says it herself. "You're one of the girls he's abducted, right?"  
I just nod at her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see him."  
"Why? Why do you want to see the monster who's done this to you?" Her eyes water and I suddenly know who she is.  
"He's not a monster. Not to me anyway. He was actually kind to me. Mostly."  
She snarls and sits down beside me. "My whole world fell apart when they told me about what was in his basement. Why haven't I noticed? He's changed so much when his granny died. Only now I realise it's probably got to do more with the disappearance of his fiancé. He's locked us out of his life. I should have known he had problems."

We sit there silently watching him for a while until I manage to speak again. "How is he?"  
She shrugs her shoulders "The doctors say he might never wake again and if so he'll probably have some sort of brain damage. And if he ends up being okay he'll go to prison for the rest of his life. I don't know what would be worse. And maybe I shouldn't care, should leave him alone and not come here anymore. But he's my son."  
I don't know what to say so I just smile at her compassionately.

She tells me stories about him when he was young and they're quite sweet. I really like her.   
"Well, I..." I'm about to tell her about the baby inside me after she's told me about how she once thought he'd be a good father but a nurse interrupts us.  
"What are you doing here?" She holds a little radio to her mouth "I've found her. ICU." Shaking her head she reaches for my hand "Up you get. Come on."

 

Sarah is angry at me for sneaking up to see him saying I need to get myself detached from him and considering that the best would be to get an abortion to forget all about him.  
"You're parents know about the baby, we had to tell them and they're considering to put you under tutelage because you don't seem to make rational decisions. At least not when it concerns him."  
"It's not the little thing's fault how it came to be!" I'm burning up with anger, tears streaming down my face. "And you know they always preached Christian values and now they want me to kill a living thing?!"  
She tries to reason with me but I eventually get enough and scream at her to get the fuck out!

 

Two days later there's the showdown with my parents and especially my mum about the baby.   
"You can't have that baby! He's raped you!"  
"But that's not the baby's fault!" I don't argue about the raping part as she surely wouldn't understand that he'd made me enjoy the sex with him.  
"Still, do you want to be reminded of this shit the rest of your life?!"  
"No! But I won't kill it!"

Like that it goes back and forth for about half an hour until she's saying the sentence that breaks my heart. "If you're having this child, you're not my daughter anymore."  
There's no discussion about an adoption or anything just this simple fact.  
"Great! Then what are you doing in here then? PISS OFF!" Tears are streaming down my face as I jump up and shove her towards the door.  
For a moment she looks at me with her jaw dropped before turning around and leaving.  
"Betty! Please. - She doesn't mean it, sweetheart." My dad tries to reason but I don't care any longer. Sarah and the young doctor are staring at me and I can't stand it a second longer. They fucking look at me like I'm some rare animal in the zoo. "FUCK OFF! GET OUT!" I start throwing things at them until they start moving.

 

Of course due to the fight with my mum they won't let me out. I repeatedly try to sneak up to the ICU but they catch me every time, it's frustrating. I'm really bored and during the days I wander the hallways and at night I have dreams about him. Wet dreams. I even orgasm in my sleep several times.  
It drives me nuts not to know how he is and nobody tells me anything. 

Until I come across Tom's mum in the lobby shop two weeks later.  
"Mrs. Hiddleston?"  
First she looks at me obviously trying to remember who I am but then she smiles. "Jessica, right?"  
"Yes. How are you feeling?"  
"A little better. He woke two days ago. They're gonna extubate him today, if everything works out."  
"Really? Is he..." I don't quite know how to ask about his mental state without appearing tasteless.  
"They've done a EEG the other day and it looked quite good. He's reacting when spoken to. It's..." She sighs and shakes her head. "I thought you'd be at home already. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Well, there's been a fight with my mum and now they're keeping me a little longer as they don't want me to live alone."  
"A fight? Isn't she happy to have you back?"  
"I guess it's a bit more complicated than that."

She offers to have a coffee in the little Café if I want to talk about it and I don't know why but I accept it. With a cup of tea and a piece of cake I tell her under tears about my predicament and she grabs my hand while just listening.  
"Are you sure you want this baby? It's a huge responsibility. Especially when you're alone. And considering the way it came to be."  
"I know although I'm not sure if I'll keep it. But what I'm sure off is that I won't kill it."  
"That's alright. If that's your conviction, I don't understand why your mum can't accept that."  
Shrugging my shoulder I try to stifle the fresh tears welling up in my eyes.   
"Shhhh, darling, it's going to be fine." She tugs me on her shoulder hugging me "You know if you decide to keep it, I'd be more than happy to help you out. Only if you're alright with that, of course."  
Taken aback by her kindness I blink at her before hugging her tightly.

 

Another two weeks later I'm finally allowed to go home. It's weird to be in my flat again, all on my own and I almost go nuts. But soon my friends visit and we're doing stuff together like we used to. The worst though are the nights. I often lie awake thinking about Tom which usually ends up with me masturbating imagining it's his cock and not a bloody dildo.  
From Diana I know that he's doing better, he's speaking a bit slowly but the doctors are positive that he'll be alright.

 

Exhausted after my first day back at work - well, half a day really - I get home and empty my mail box. There's a bill from my phone company and a letter from some lawyer. Furrowing my brows I open it and nearly faint when I see a cheque falling to my table over £ 1 milion! The letter explains that Tom has told his lawyer to pay this money to me for compensation and if I needed more I should just give him a call.

Right away I call Diana and after I've explained it to her she just says "I know." There's a moment of silence before she continues "Do you want to talk to him?"  
"Yes."   
"Good. But no word to the police or your doctor."  
"I promise."   
There's a moment of quiet and then I hear the velvety voice that sends goosebumps over my body. "Hello, Jessica."  
"Hello, Tom. How are you?"  
"Alright, all things considered." There are breaks between each word and I can tell it isn't too easy for him to talk. "You?"  
"I'm a rich woman now." I say in a teasing tone.  
"Good. If you need more, just call Jack. Mum told me you are pregnant. I'm really sorry. I..." I hear his voice break and I can't imagine the tough guy I know crying.  
"It's alright. I miss you."  
"Don't say that. You're better off without me. Find yourself a nice guy who'll look after you."  
"I already had one. But he was too greedy. Why Tom?" There's silence on the other end and I almost think he doesn't know what I mean when he speaks quietly.   
"Because I'm a fool. I could accept the fact that I already had what I always wanted. I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything."  
"I love you, Tom."  
"Don't. Please. I'm not worth it."

We both cry into the phone until he continues "I'll go to prison right when I'm well enough for God knows how long. I've told them everything. Well almost."  
I don't know what to say but I want to see him and hold him, so I tell him just that.  
"You're a fantastic woman and I'd spent everything I own to have you back."  
The pauses between his words grow longer and longer and I know he is probably exhausted.  
"Sleep now. Maybe we can talk again some other time?"  
"Please." I think he's off the phone already when I hear him whisper "I... love... you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the upcoming epiloge you'll find out more about their future


	18. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the story ends...

Despite Diana's best effort we didn't manage to talk more often. Only twice and one time of those Tom was too exhausted to talk much. The police had been at the hospital to question him again and that had exhausted him totally. They still tried to get informartion out of him about where the other girls were but Tom wouldn't give away his customers.  
So I mostly talked telling him about my favourite things: music, movies, books, food, etc. Only after about 15 minutes he'd fallen asleep and I didn't think he would remember much but he surprised me when we talked the second time. It was way better. We talked for over an hour and he even told me about Lily and how she had become his first slave.

After that he wasn't allowed many visitors as they put him to the prison ward. Diana occasionally visited him but wasn't allowed to take in any personal items, so we had to talk through her. It wasn't easy for either of us.

 

His recovery took quite long and finally a date for the trial was set. My parents insisted I also had a lawyer representing me there. Yes, we spoke again. When I was in the 28th week or so my mum suddenly showed up and apologised. She was just so overtaxed with the whole situation and if I'm honest so was I.

The baby was born on 9th April. My mum was with me the entire time and dad waited outside. I thought I'd die. The whole thing took 15 hours and I was close to collapsing when it came to the actual "pushing part". It was a boy, absolutely cute.   
Till the moment I held him I didn't know whether I'd keep him or not but with the money Tom gave me...  
Oh I haven't even mentioned that he'd installed an trust account for me with £ 5,000 every month in addition to the compensation, although this had to stay between us and the account was under an imaginary name.

"If I call him Tom you'll sent me straight to psychiatry, right?" I looked at my mum and she looked sour but I had an idea "What do you think about William?"  
"Sounds sweet. Hello, William."  
I expected her to argue about me keeping him but to my surprise she didn't and even offered to babysit. 

 

Then 4 weeks later the trial started. Of course I had to testify although I didn't want to. Tom wasn't there as they questioned me because it wouldn't be "suitable for me getting better" as Sarah had insisted. She was also asked about my and Petu... Nancy's psychical state and how we've been affected. Frankly that was nobody's business and I tried to get my lawyer to intervene but no chance.

The trial wasn't a public one but the room was pretty full nonetheless. I was so nervous that my entire body was shaking when I entered the room. I didn't quite know what I should and shouldn't say, after all I didn't want Tom locked up too long, well, not at all but I wasn't gonna fool myself. With my eyes downcast I walked up to the witness stand and then I looked up. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the judge. He had been one of the guests at the garden party. Was that a good sign for Tom?

They threw questions at me for over an hour and I was so exhausted afterwards. My parents picked me up outside with little Billy and we went home. 

The trial went on for over three weeks and I was so nervous about what was going to happen with Tom. One night I just had put Billy to bed after breast feeding him when my door bell rang. It was Jack, Tom's lawyer.  
"Hi, do you mind if I come in."  
"No. Do you want something to drink?" I motioned him in and he entered my little living room.  
"Everything alright with the two of you?"  
"Yes. Thank you. How's Tom though?"  
"His legs still not that good and probably will never be completely alright but apart from that... Do you have everything that you need?"  
Furrowing my brows I look at him confused "Sure."  
"If you need more money it's no problem and don't be afraid to use the trust account. You've barely withdrawn any money. Tom's worried about you."  
"I've got more than enough money. I even bought a new car. Do you think I can see Tom ?"  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. I have to go now."  
With that he turned and left. 

Sighing I turned to go to bed but just as I wanted to shut the light I saw the piece of paper on my kitchen table. It was a letter from Tom.

  
_Dearest Jessica_

_I've heard you've given birth to a beatiful boy. Congratulations. And thank you so much for looking after him. Mum's really excited to have a grandson. I wish I could be with you. You're an amazing woman and don't let anyone tell you something differently._   
_Did you really call him William??? Has nobody noticed? My brave girl._

_However, this is not why I'm writing this. I need to ask something of you and as you're my good girl I hope you'll obey._   
_Find yourself (and William) a nice man who'll look after the two of you. You deserve to be happy and in order to achieve that you'd better forget all about me. I made sure you have all the money you need and don't have to rely on others. But you have to forget all about me. So this is good-bye my sweet girl. There won't be more letters or calls._   
_I know it might be a bit cruel but it's the best for the both of you._

_Fare well my rare flower_

_Love_   
_Tom_

 

Tears were streaming down my face. How could I ever forget about him? And I didn't want to. I needed him. That night I slept even less than the other nights and not only because of a screaming baby.

 

It was the final day of the trial and the verdict would be announced. Somehow I had convinced my lawyer and Sarah that it would be good for me and my mental state to be there when "the monster" would be convicted. Of course I inwardly prayed the sentence wasn't going to be too hard.

 My hands were all sweaty as the room began to fill. I sat in the last row in the corner hiding from any preying eye. When Tom was brought in in a wheelchair wearing handcuffs I nearly started crying. That wasn't my Master. What had they done to him?

And then it happened. The judge came in and after a short pause he announced the verdict. 15 years! Plus, Tom had to do psychotherapy. Some tears rolled down my face thinking about him being locked up for that long.  
The judge explained the verdict saying that if Tom had co-operated and named the buyers of the girls it wouldn't have been 15 years. All the time Tom just sat there not moving and then they brought him away.

 

I tried several times to visit him in prison but they never let me. I even tried to claim I was his sister but no chance. From Diana I knew he wasn't that well and he regulary got beat up and probably worse. I gave her a picture of Billy every now and then to give to him. He only took them if he thought she had taken them. He also returned all my letters unopened to me until I finally stopped writing completely after two years. It was so frustrating.

 

By chance I found the exact same nipple piercings Tom had bought for me in a shop in Central London and I proudly wore them, always thinking about him. Sarah, of course, had no idea and she finally agreed that I was okay again.

I didn't have a relationship over the years only took part in the occasional BDSM scene to let some steam off and sometimes I saw a familiar face, for example Chris from the first garden party. We went out a couple of times but it wasn't the real thing. He was nice and good in bed but he sinply wasn't Tom.

 

It's a sunny day and I'm nervous as I drive down the road.  
"Mum, where are we going? Why can't I go to Jerry's birthday party? Driving around is so lame!"  
"We're surprising someone, Billy." I look at the boy with curly blonde hair and ice-blue eyes in the review mirror. Diana says he looks a lot like Tom in that age and he reminds me of him every day.  
"Are we going to visit aunty Diana?"  
She had insisted not to call her granny as that would just cause questions although I wouldn't have minded. Early on I decided that if he ever asked about his dad I wouldn't lie. Well, I'd surely leave away the abducting part. Naturally.  
"No. Well, not straight away." Tom is going to be released today, on parol and he still has to go to a psychiatrist as Diana has told me. Originally she wanted to pick him up but I insisted that I, well, we did.

Eventually I pull up outside the prison and Billy is rolling his eyes.  
"Mum, that's a fucking prison. What are we doing here?"  
"Watch your mouth young man or I'll just leave you here. And we're picking someone up."  
"Who? A killer? Cool!" Suddenly his interest is peaked.  
"No." With that I get out waiting for Billy to follow but he stays in his seat and is playing with his Nintendo.

 

About half an hour later the gates open and a tall man is stepping out. He's looking around and steps into the sun with a limp. I can't help but smile at him and finally his eyes meet mine. However, they don't light up – as I expected – but darken a bit more. While he's still looking around I take a few steps towards him.  
"Hi, Tom." I'm only a few feet away from him and can look at him properly. There's a fading bruise on his right jaw that goes up to his eye and I wonder what he's been through.   
"Jessica. - What are you doing here?"  
To be honest I'm a bit disappointed as I was hoping he'd be happy to see me but apparently...  
"We're picking you up."  
"We?"  
"Me and..." I gesture towards the car "Billy."  
"Why?"  
Confused I look at him. Why isn't he happy to see me? "Why not?"  
"Mum was supposed to do that."  
"It's a surprise. Well, I thought it was a good one but you look like you'd rather go back in there than to get in the car with me."  
"Doesn't your husband mind?"  
Showing him my bare fingers I smile at him "There's only one man for me. Well, two. If you count a obnoxious ten-year-old as well."  
"No, Jessica. Don't say that. You're to good for me. And I've told you before..."  
"Tom, listen. I've tried! I've tried to get over you but couldn't. No man was good enough. Because they weren't you." Tears well up in my eyes and I reach for his hand but he pulls it away.  
"I'm not that man anymore. I..." Now he's also got tears in his eyes.   
Pulling him into a tight hug I feel him flinch for a moment before slowly relaxing into it and wrapping his arms around me as well.

We are standing there for a while until a voice interrupts us.  
"Mum, are we going to aunty Diana's now?" We both look back at the car where a curly head is stuck out of the back window and when I look back at Tom his jaw has dropped and he stares at his son.  
"Looks just like you, doesn't he?"  
"Yeah. Poor boy. You know it helps to keep his hair shorter to control those curls."  
"I know but he wants them a bit longer. Stubborn. Like his dad."  
"Why Jessica?" Confused I look at him. "Why are you still waiting for me? I'm a bad person and you deserve better."  
"Because I'm yours and you are mine. Besides I don't think you're as bad as you think. And now come on. Your mum's surely made lunch."

We put his small bag in the boot and he gets into the passenger seat while I slip back behind the wheel.  
"Hi, Billy. I'm Tom."  
Focused on his game he just lets out a little grunt without looking up.  
"Billy, do I have to take the Nintendo from you? Again?"  
"No, mum." He looks at me rolling his eyes. "Sorry." Then he looks at Tom who's staring back at him "Hi." And with that he's going back to his game without asking who the man is.  
Looking at Tom I roll my eyes now and Tom just chuckles shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Once at Diana's / Tom's Billy goes straight into the garden where Diana has a huge trampoline for her grandchildren. Emma and Sarah will come over as well later on with their families but they don't know Tom will be there. I don't think it's such a good idea as both women don't want to have anything to do with Tom anymore.

We're standing in the living room looking out to watch Billy.  
"I leave you guys alone for a bit." Diana nods at us and leaves. There's a long moment of silence before Tom speaks again.  
"Almost looks the same still."  
"I know. The only radical change is in the basement. Obviously and unfortunately." I wink at him teasingly. But he immediately shakes his head.  
"No. That's good. And I don't think I can be like that anymore. So if your looking for a dom then I'm the wrong person."  
"I don't care. As long as I'm with you." I tug him to the sofa and he winces briefly. "Are you alright?"  
"Sure."   
Again Diana telling me about him being beaten up comes to my mind and he's probably got some bruises still. "Do you want to lie down? Your room is still as it was."  
"No. I don't want to sleep in there anymore."  
"You can also move in with me and Billy. I've bought a nice little house in North London."  
"No, I don't think that would be wise. How have you been by the way? Got everything you need?"  
"Yes. More than I could have ever wished for. I've studied Spanish and French in one of those home courses. And I'm working as a freelance translator and interpreter now. Thanks to Hiddleston financing." I wink at him and he smiles for the first time since I've picked him up although it's just a shadow of his old full-hearted smiles.  
"That's good. My clever girl."  
A huge smile spreads on my face now because of his endearment. 

We sit there for a while and talk until Diana and Billy come back in.  
"Mummy, aunty Diana's made spaghetti bolognese." He's eagerly running towards the kitchen followed by a chuckling Diana.  
"You've done great work with him. He's a good boy. I'm so proud of you."   
I smile at him and our mouthes inch closer of their own accord until our lips meet in a chaste kiss.

 

Of course there is a big fight once Emma and Sarah arrive. I'm playing outside with the kids while indoors there's a lot of shouting and crying and fighting. Sarah leaves again within half an hour after arriving, however, Emma stays. Tom looks totally exhausted after dinner and he excuses himself to bed. 

After helping Diana to clean up I want to say good-bye to Tom but he's locked himself into the downstairs guestroom. 

 

Over the week I'm busy translating a book and I only manage to call Tom. He's not talking much and from Diana I know that he seems to be depressed. Finally it's the weekend again and I've finished my work. Mum's looking after Billy, so I'm free for two days. Two days I plan to spend with Tom. Preferably naked.

He's sitting in the living room when I arrive and reading a book.   
"Any good?"  
He looks at me and smiles a little. He's wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt looking sexy as always although I can't help but notice that he's way thinner than he used to be.  
"It's alright I guess."  
"I'm off to my bridge club. See you guys later." Diana waves at us while leaving.  
"See ya."

Once she's gone I snuggle into Tom and he seems to be taken aback by it.  
"Finally alone - again."  
Insecure he looks at me "I don't think I'm up for anything. Sorry."  
My pussy is aching with need for his touch but I don't want to press him, so I just cuddle closer strategically placing my leg between his. "That's alright. We can just lay here."  
Nodding he wraps an arm around me and continues to read.

I'm actually disappointed but I don't want to let it show, so I busy myself with stroking my fingers over his chest and finally when I get close to his nipple he reacts. However, not as I thought he would.  
"Please stop that, Jessica." He pushes me off and I fall to the floor with a thud. Am I not attractive enough or him anymore? I know I've gained some pounds over the years but still...   
"Sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." His face is full of regret when he helps me up again. "It's just..." With a sigh he falls back on the sofa burying his face in his hands.  
Frustrated and angry I decide to show him what he's missing, so I slowly let the straps of my dress fall from my shoulders. I push it down over my hips which leaves me in nothing but my black and blue lace bra and matching overt thong.  
"Tom?" He's shaking his head, his face still hidden in his hands. "Tom!"  
He finally looks up and his eyes widen. Just when he's about to open his mouth I open the clasp of my bra before dropping it to the floor.  
"Fucking shit! Jessica!" I can see the lust in his eyes growing and when he sees my pierced nipples he licks his lips.

Swaying my hips I walk closer to him and straddle his wide-spread thighs which leaves me utterly exposed to him. However, he doesn't notice at first as his eyes are still fixed on my breasts. Eventually he slowly moves his hands to them and gently rubs my nipples.  
"They look... bigger. Or my memory's aren't that good."  
"Well, they got bigger when I breastfed Billy and, luckily, they stayed like that. I was afraid they'd 'deflate' like with many other women but... You like them, aparently."  
Nodding a bit shyly his eyes drop and when he sees my exposed folds I hear him gasp. "Bad, little girl." His eyes are glowing and I shift my hips a bit backwards to give him a better view.  
"There's actually a surprise for you."  
Furrowing his brows his glance drops down between my legs again and spreading my outer folds for him I show it to him.  
"You got your clit pierced? When? And why?"  
"About five years back and I wanted it. Wanted to be yours. It's actually got your initials on it."  
"You're joking! Let me see!"

There he is again my playful Master. He's throwing me on the sofa spreading my legs inspecting my piercing and before I know it his tongue is on me making me reach peak after peak.

Eventually we retreat to his new bedroom and I'm slightly shocked to see all the bruises on his chest when I take off the shirt. "I'm sorry." I don't know why I say it but I just can't help it.  
"It's alright. They'll vanish in no time. And now I want to be inside you, sweet girl."

It's a great weekend mostly spent naked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite happy about the ending: Tom got punished for his crimes and Jessica gets him back. Perfect.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it as well.
> 
> I was totally surprised by the number of people who'd read this story as it's almost double than my previous ones, eventhough it's the darkest by far. But that brings me back to Tom and his Antony Hopkins impression about people liking dark shit. (You surely know which one)
> 
> So thanks sooooo much for reading and if you haven't already feel free to check out my other stuff as well. Also thanks to all leaving kudos and those lovely comments. Hiddlestoners ROCK!!!!


End file.
